Tempête sur Konoha
by Elenthya
Summary: CHAPITRE 14 ON LINE! Kyûbi s'est libéré! L'avenir de Konoha, mais plus particulièrement celui de Itachi Uchiwa, sont en jeu...
1. Chapter 1

Elenthya « l'auteuse » : Et voilà ma première fic sur Naruto ! Pour ne pas dire ma première fic publiée tout court ! J'espère très sincèrement que ça va vous plaire… Et que ne va pas faire des siennes au niveau de la mise en page… 

Thib la « mascotte » / _lueur d'espoir dans les yeux_ : y a d'la baston ?

Elenthya : Va pas commencer, toi / _aux lecteurs_ / Cette fic pourrait être une suite du combat Gaara/Naruto du tome 16 ; ça se passe environ deux semaines après que Tsunade soit devenue la Godaïme, un mois après l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Petit changement : l'Akatsuki ne s'est pas (encore) manifestée…

P.S : Je ne connais pas les tomes 19 à 25 (j'ai loupé les scans-trad), ça s'en ressentira peut-être sur certains détails. 

Disclamer : Je rends hommage au créateur de cette série géniale qu'est Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, à qui appartiennent bien sûr tous ses personnages. Sans lui, on serait pas là, non ?

Bonne lecture ! 

Chapitre 1 : l'attaque 

Des fourmis.

Oui, c'est ça. On aurait dit des fourmis. Des dizaines… non, des centaines de fourmis réunies en une masse compacte, déferlant sur les maisons.

- Naruto !

Il y en avait quelques-unes, qui de loin semblaient rouges, d'autres jaunes ou encore vertes, se confondant avec les arbres d'où elles sortaient. Mais sinon elles étaient noires, d'un noir de jais, d'un noir qui vous permet de vous faufiler dans la nuit, sans que personne ne vous repère. Mais c'était étrange, ces fourmis semblaient avancer avec lenteur… ou alors c'était lui, trop absorbé par son observation, qui faisait abstraction du temps ?

**- Naruto !**

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il entendit à peine la clameur s'élever. D'abord un murmure, une rumeur, puis un cri, des hurlements montant vers le ciel, semblant vouloir atteindre les nuages et les déchirer de leur peur… ou de leur haine. Des explosions retentirent. Tiens, c'était drôle… Certaines fourmis devenaient rouges de loin. Certaines s'arrêtaient, repartaient, abandonnaient leurs compagnes en chemin. Tandis que d'autres, ô combien d'autres ? franchissaient les remparts et se disséminaient dans les rues.

**- Mais Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

Soudain une cloche, puis deux, puis trois sonnèrent, leur vacarme attirant son attention. Ces cloches… Sonneraient-elles à cause de ces fourmis ?

Lentement, il releva la tête, ses yeux bleus écarquillés : non, c'était impossible… Mais une main l'empoigna, et deux yeux noirs comme l'onyx s'enfoncèrent dans les siens, voulant le sortir de sa rêverie. La voix de Sasuke s'éleva alors, puissante, claire, avec quelque chose comme de la colère. A l'instant même où elle prononça ces mots, les yeux devinrent rouge rubis, étincelant à la lumière du zénith.

**- Naruto, bouge-toi ! Konoha est attaqué !**

xxxxxx

- Hokage-sama, le quartier Nord du village est attaqué !

- **Je sais, j'ai vu !** hurla-t-elle encore plus fort, d'une voix si exaspérée et si colérique que le pauvre ninja essoufflé resta quelques instants abasourdi, accroché à la porte.

D'un geste vif, Tsunade attrapa sa sacoche de médecine et ses étuis à shurikens, les fixa à sa ceinture et sortit en trombe de son bureau, bousculant le ninja au passage.

- Hokage-sama, que devons-nous faire ? la questionna-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de la suivre.

Malgré son âge, elle était toujours aussi forte et aussi endurante, et particulièrement quand elle était énervée.

- Va me chercher Gaï, Kakashi, Ibiki et Kurenaï ! Que les équipes 1, 2, 3 et 4 Anbu interviennent pour faire évacuer le quartier de tout individu non combattant, les autres doivent se tenir prêtes pour intervenir dès mon signal ! Rassemble tous les moyennes classes et les rangs inférieurs dans le Temple ! Et pour la dernière fois, bouge un peu ton postérieur avant que je ne te dégrade pour apathie, entrave à transmission d'ordre et haute-trahison !

- Hai, hai, Hokage-sama !

Devant le regard assassin de l'Hokage, le ninja salua à peine et partit en courant exécuter les ordres. La ninja aux apparences de jeune femme descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle de réunion et croisa au détour d'un couloir une femme aux cheveux noirs assez courts, portant avec elle un petit cochon.

- Shizune ! Enferme Tonton dans mon bureau et réunis l'Ordre des Médics sur la terrasse, ils doivent intervenir comme je leur ai appris, toi y compris !

- Hai, Tsunade-sama ! acquiesça avec conviction la jeune femme, elle qui d'habitude était discrète et effacée.

Toujours à la même allure, Tsunade courut à travers le bâtiment et arriva enfin dans la grande salle de réunion, où se tenaient déjà plusieurs dizaines de ninjas en armes, attendant ses ordres. Elle les passa rapidement en revue, donnant en même temps ses directives.

- …Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, sur le front avec Tetsuo et Hayama ! Je veux que vous bloquiez toute tentative d'invasion des autres quartiers. Transmettez aux anbus présents l'ordre d'attaquer immédiatement !

- Hai, Hokage-sama, firent les désignés en courant à l'extérieur, suivant les autres déjà envoyés à la bataille ou à la défense du reste du village.

Alors que Tsunade continuait à donner avec précision et rapidité ses instructions, un ninja aux cheveux argentés surgit de nulle part et interrompit quelques instants sa frénésie.

- Yo, Tsunade ! dit Kakashi, ayant néanmoins abandonné son air désinvolte habituel.

- Bah c'est pas trop tôt, lui répondit aussitôt la tornade blonde en guise de bonjour. Rejoins vite les Anbus sur le front, ils vont avoir besoin de toi !

- On sait qui sont les assaillants ?

- Hiashi Hyûga-san, vous et trois autres membres de votre clan, je veux que vous fassiez une inspection rapide et discrète du village et de ses alentours. Abattez toute personne suspecte ne se rendant pas à la première sommation. Mais pas d'héroïsme inutile, je ne veux pas des blessés supplémentaires mais un rapport, le plus vite possible ! (Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Kakashi) J'ai envoyé Ebisu sur le terrain, il n'a pas son pareil pour observer les batailles et en tirer des infos sur les stratégies ennemies.

- Parfait. Alors j'y vais.

- Minute, ou sont tes élèves ? On aurait bien besoin d'eux ici, en particulier du p'tit Uchiwa.

- Ben… fit Kakashi, semblant réfléchir intensément, on a eu quartier libre parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mission pour nous. Mais je crois que Naruto et Sakura sont allés à Ichiraku pour le déjeuner. D'ailleurs, ça m'a marqué, Sasuke avait accepté pour une fois de les accompagner… Mais t'inquiète, ils sauront se débrouiller.

Tsunade se figea, complètement abasourdie. Puis elle hurla :

- Kakashi ! Tu me rappelles où se situe le restaurant Ichiraku ?

- Ben dans le quartier Nord, pourq… Oh mince ! fit-il en se frappant le front.

xxxxx

- Ichiraku, Ichiraku ! Faut sauver Ichiraku !

- Mais laisse tomber, tu vois bien qu'ils l'ont à moitié détruit ! chuchota une voix énervée. Et tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Mais il faut sauver le cuisinier ! Il fait les meilleurs ramens de tout le pays !

- Crétin, ça fait belle lurette qu'il s'est cassé, comme les autres ! Et s'il t'avait pas fallu autant de temps pour décoller ton nez de ton bol de nouilles, ça ferait déjà longtemps qu'on serait en sûreté ! répondit l'autre voix, se limitant difficilement à un chuchotement.

- Moi, j'm'en fous, j'y vais, ils vont m'entendre !

- Mais reste là, abruti!

Ne prenant plus la peine de chuchoter, Sakura rattrapa Naruto par le col de son blouson et le plaqua contre le mur qui les cachait, elle, Naruto et Sasuke.

- Tu fais encore un seul pas pour aller dehors, et je te jure que t'iras t'expliquer avec eux, avec deux baffes en prime !

- D'accord, d'accord… répondit Naruto, un peu refroidi.

- Vous voulez pas faire encore un peu plus de bruit, ils ne vous ont pas entendus ?

C'était Sasuke qui parlait cette fois, observant les quelques ninjas au-dehors depuis la maison en ruines où ils s'étaient cachés.

- Quelle belle attaque surprise, les guetteurs n'ont rien vu venir…

- Tu sais d'où ils viennent ? lui demanda Sakura d'une voix mal assurée.

- Non, ils sont trop loin, répondit Sasuke en plissant les yeux. J'arrive pas à voir leur bandeau…

Mais soudain il releva la tête vers le plafond délabré :

- Attention !

D'un bond, il poussa Sakura loin du mur où elle était adossée, tandis que Naruto évitait lui aussi de justesse plusieurs morceaux de plâtre qui s'écroulaient sur eux. Un ninja inconnu surgit dans la poussière blanche et rit.

- Alors les mioches, on croyait pouvoir m'éviter ?

Il fonça aussitôt armé de shurikens tranchants sur Naruto, mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lancer ses armes que Sasuke lui décocha un kick fulgurant dans le ventre et le rejoignant dans les airs, lui planta sans hésiter un kunaï entre les deux omoplates. Le bandit s'effondra sans un cri, et Sasuke atterrit souplement à ses côtés, son Sharingan activé.

- Pff… Il aurait pu prévoir mon coup. Sa force n'a rien à voir avec ceux qui ont détruit toute une partie du quartier.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, prêt à riposter contre des ennemis accourus au vacarme. Mais les ninjas aperçus quelques secondes auparavant étaient partis, laissant la rue déserte.

- Ils sont peut-être pas forts, mais ils sont nombreux, y avait qu'à les voir franchir le rempart tout à l'heure… des milliers, qu'ils étaient ! répondit Naruto, avec un air désabusé. Sasuke lui jeta un regard du style «T'exagères pas un petit peu, là ? »

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Sakura toute pâle, ses yeux quittant avec peine le cadavre du ninja.

- Il faut qu'on rejoigne le Temple au centre du village, c'est tout du moins ce qu'on nous a appris à l'Académie.

Le Temple n'était pas à proprement parler un temple. On l'avait appelé ainsi car c'était là, entre autres, que le maître Hokage logeait et qu'étaient honorés ses illustres prédécesseurs. En temps de guerre, il servait principalement de Q.G, de point de rassemblement et de tour d'observation.

- Je sais bien, reprit Sakura, mais…

- Mais y a des ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents à chaque coin de rue, et vu les dégâts que certains ont fait, y en a qui sont plutôt fortiches ! finit Naruto. Et tu crois qu'on va pouvoir traverser le quartier tranquillement, sous leur nez ?

- Pff, c'est pas toi qui voulait sortir leur en mettre une tout à l'heure ?

- Ben l'attaque de ce gars, ça m'a fait réfléchir !

- Réfléchir ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, au moins ? demanda Sasuke à Naruto, avec l'air d'un psychiatre s'intéressant à un débile mental au cas particulièrement grave.

- Tu m'cherches !

- S'il vous plait, calmez-vous tous les deux, c'est pas le moment, dit enfin Sakura en s'interposant. Sasuke a raison, on ne sera en sécurité que dans le Temple, et on y sera également bien plus utile. Il va falloir rallier le Q.G. sans se faire repérer.

- J'veux bien, mais on fait comment ! s'écria Naruto, impatient.

Un cri strident répondit à sa question. Les trois ninjas tournèrent la tête vers l'extérieur, tous les sens en alerte.

- Ca, c'était Ino, non ? murmura Sasuke.

- Oui, je crois… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? souffla Sakura, inquiète.

- On fonce !

xxxxx

Elenthya l'auteuse : Enfin ! Enfin je me décide à écrire sur Naruto / _folle de joie_ /

Thib : C'est pas trop tôt, tu vas enfin avoir l'occasion de nous mettre des combats…

Thya / _un peu perdue_ : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'aimes pas ce premier chapitre ?

Thib : Si, mais il se passe rien ! En plus, j'ai rien compris à cette histoire de fourmis, au début ! Y a que cette débile qui nous sert d'auteur qui peut faire des trucs aussi nuls !

/ _se prend un écran d'ordi, puis le clavier et le bureau_ /

Elenthya / _aura de colère brûlante autour d'elle_ : Comment oses-tu ? Une attaque sur Konoha par des ninjas assoiffés de sang qui cassent tout sur leur passage, c'est pas assez d'action pour toi ?

Thib / _crache une dent, se relève et hurle_ : Mais on voit rien ! Et tu les as vu où tes ninjas ? _/ se reçoit l'unité centrale et la chaise en prime en pleine poire_ /

Elenthya : Pour ta gouverne, les fourmis au début, c'était une représentation métaphorique des ninjas qui attaquaient le village !

Thib / _sonné_ : Une quoi ?

Thya / _hors d'atteinte des projectiles en tout genre_ : Euh… pas de panique, l'ordinateur va bien…

Naruto / _accroupi dans un coin_ : snif…

Thya : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Sakura : Il pleure parce que Ichiraku a été détruit…

Naruto / _se relève d'un bond_ : Ouais, parce que cette (biiiip) d'auteur n'est pas capable d'écrire un truc intéressant / _se prend l'imprimante_ /

Elenthya : Vos gueules ! Ton resto, on le reconstruira ! Et maintenant, tais-toi si tu veux pas que Sasuke soit le héros principal du prochain chapitre !

Naruto / _retourne pleurnicher_ : Bouh…

Elenthya / _en tombe des nues_ : Hein ? J'aurai jamais cru que ça marcherait !

Sasuke : Il a pas eu sa dose de ramens aujourd'hui, alors il déprime… 

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et de laisser une petite review, histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Elenthya / _déprime elle aussi_ : Wouin, mon ordi est cassé maintenant…

Thib : A qui la faute / _s'enfuit en courant avant de se recevoir le scanner en plein pif _/

Elenthya


	2. Rassemblement

Salut, c'est Elenthya ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ma fic (j'dis ça parce que j'aime pas le titre, mais je trouvais pas autre chose… c'est bête, hein ? lol), et également à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir !

Le premier chapitre servait de mise en place du contexte, le deuxième en partie également, donc pour certains, il n'y aura pas encore trop d'action… Patientez encore un peu ! J'ai tendance à toujours mettre beaucoup de détails, peut-être trouvez-vous ça trop lent ?

Réponse à une question qui revient souvent : les couples (pas yaoi dans cette fic, j'en suis presque sûr) en resteront à du platonique, du moins tant que le village est encore attaqué. Ce qui croyez-moi, va durer quelques temps…

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Mais d'abord, les réponses aux reviews ! (trop contente, j'avais peur de passer inaperçue…)

Kikunosuke : Alors ma fic te fait plaisir ? Contente de l'apprendre ! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas par la suite !… Euh, du yaoi ? Même s'il m'arrive d'apprécier (j'aime bien le NarutoXGaara pas trop hard en particulier), je ne pense pas qu'il y a en aura dans cette fic. D'ailleurs, toutes les histoires de couples, hétéro y compris, resteront plutôt soft… Tout du moins au début ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait tout drôle de recevoir ta review (ma première, quand même) !

Princesse d'Argent : Merci, ma puce ! Tout ce que tu as écrit me plait énormément (fics ou reviews, peu importe lol !) N'empêche, tu as raison, croisons les doigts pour que la mise en page ne foire pas aux suivants… Au fait, quand est-ce que tu publies, toi, hein ? lol J'espère que toi aussi, je ne te décevrais pas ! Gros bisous !

Jenni944 : euh… Zut alors, NaruxHina est un couple que j'envisageai, tu as quelque chose contre, visiblement… Mais je ne pense pas énormément travailler sur les couples, du moins dans cette fic ! Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite ! J'espère que tu apprécieras !

Ptite new : (sympa ton pseudo, comme ça, on peut vraiment pas savoir qui t'es XD…) De l'action ? Il y en aura ! Pas pour tout de suite, (et pas peut-être autant que tu le désires…oups) mais ça viendra ! Naruto qui casse tout ? Héhé, ça aussi, ça viendra, crois-moi… Si tu veux tout savoir, ce sera contre un adversaire de choix… Je n'en dirai pas plus… Merci pour ta review, et n'hésite pas à revenir lol !

Sur ce, (re)bonne lecture, et n'oublie pas les reviews en fin de chapitre !

XXXXX

_Un cri strident répondit à sa question. Les trois ninjas tournèrent la tête vers l'extérieur, tous les sens en alerte._

_- Ca, c'était Ino, non ? murmura Sasuke._

_- Oui, je crois… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? souffla Sakura, inquiète._

_- On fonce !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Avant même qu'ils aient pu le retenir, Naruto bondit à l'extérieur, jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et ne voyant rien d'anormal, courut dans la direction des cris. Sakura et Sasuke furent bien obligés de le suivre, se séparer dans une situation pareille étant la dernière chose à faire.

- Mais quand est-ce qu'il s'arrêtera, cet imbécile ? grogna Sasuke contre son coéquipier.

Naruto courait sans s'arrêter dans les ruelles quand retentit à nouveau un cri :

**- Mais foutez-moi la paix !**

« Ouais, c'est bien Ino. La même voix à vous crever les tympans… »

Au détour d'une rue, Naruto l'aperçut enfin. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds était acculée contre un mur par deux ninjas qui s'approchaient lentement d'elle, kunaï en main. Essoufflée, blessée au bras, Ino n'était plus capable de se défendre ni de s'enfuir, d'autant plus qu'elle portait sur son dos une personne visiblement inconsciente. Ni une, ni deux, Naruto attaqua !

- Kage Bushin No Jutsu !

Cinq autres Naruto surgirent de nulle part et foncèrent avec lui sur les deux ninjas. Pris par surprise, ces derniers n'eurent pas même le temps de réagir qu'un solide enchaînement de coups de poings et de pieds les expédia au pays des songes. Soulagée, Ino glissa à terre en soupirant.

- Ouf, merci Naruto…

Un des Naruto se précipita vers elle tandis que les autres disparaissaient dans un nuage de fumée.

- Ino, ça va ? T'es pas blessée ?

- Juste une écorchure au bras, fit-elle en montrant négligemment la plaie néanmoins profonde. Par contre, c'est Hinata qui m'inquiète…

Naruto réalisa alors que la personne qu'Ino transportait, c'était Hinata. La jeune fille inconsciente gémit faiblement lorsque son amie la déposa au sol. Sur un côté de sa tête, ses cheveux étaient poissés de sang.

- Elle a reçu un éclat d'une des explosions en pleine tempe. A première vue, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, mais j'suis pas médecin… Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus étrange dans tout ça ? Je l'ai croisée alors que l'alerte venait d'être donnée, et elle ne courait pas vers le Temple, mais vers les remparts…

Interloqué, Naruto fixait Hinata sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, quand Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent eux aussi.

- Ino, c'était bien toi ! Tu vas bien ?… Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hinata ? murmura Sakura alors que ses yeux verts s'agrandissaient de stupeur. Elle n'est quand même pas… ?

- Mais non, elle respire, assura Sasuke le plus simplement du monde. On l'a blessé à la tête ?

- Un fragment d'une explosion. J'ai pu intervenir juste avant que ces messieurs ne la tuent, répondit Ino en montrant d'un signe de tête les deux ninjas inconscients.

En les apercevant, Sasuke se leva et alla les examiner.

- T'es toute seule ? demanda Sakura à son amie. Où sont Shikamaru et Chôji ?

- Je sais pas. On se baladait dans le coin quand l'attaque a commencé, et on a été séparé par la foule paniquée. Mais je m'inquiète pas, eux, ils ont sûrement dû se débrouiller…

Comme pour démentir ses paroles, des bruits sourds d'explosion retentirent au loin, ne rassurant pas vraiment les quatre apprentis.

- C'est pas mal, Naruto, fit Sasuke en revenant vers eux. Ils sont dans les pommes pour un bon moment encore. Mais moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est leurs origines : entre ces deux ninjas et celui qui nous a attaqué tout à l'heure, il y en a pas un seul qui a le même bandeau.

- Ce qui voudrait dire… commença Naruto.

- … qu'on a affaire à des mercenaires ? finit Ino.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas difficile en ce moment de réunir des déserteurs venant de n'importe où, reste à savoir qui est le recruteur…

« Orochimaru, peut-être… » pensa Sasuke, à mi-chemin entre espoir et dégoût.

- Ah, vous aussi vous avez été attaqué ?

- Ouais, un abruti a crevé le plafond de la maison où on s'était caché, et ce crân… euh… et Sasuke m'a pas laissé le temps de lui régler son compte, révèla Naruto, transformant légèrement ce qu'il voulait dire au départ en croisant le regard hargneux de Sakura.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous blancs de plâtre, je me demandais en quoi ce camouflage ridicule pouvait vous aider… Euh, remarque, l'important, c'est de pas être blessé, hein ? se rattrapa Ino en croisant à son tour l'oeil colérique de Sakura.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, coupant net la discussion. Avec peine, Hinata ouvrit ses yeux blancs et promena un regard perdu sur l'assemblée.

- Mmmh… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?… Je me souviens de l'explosion, et puis… plus rien…

- Ouf, enfin tu te réveilles, Hinata, murmura Ino, plutôt soulagée.

« Recommence plus jamais ça ! Pendant que j'essayais d'échapper aux deux abrutis, j'ai pas arrêté de me demander si c'était pas un cadavre que j'avais sur le dos ! »

- T'inquiète pas, Hinata, tout va bien, dit Sakura en lui faisant un sourire bienveillant. Tout du moins, pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'une autre explosion, plus proche, retentissait encore.

- Tu as été blessée à la tête, déclara Sasuke, mais est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

- Je… je crois…

Aidée par Ino, Hinata se releva lentement, tremblant un peu. Mais alors qu'un brusque vertige l'étourdissait, Naruto se précipita vers elle, la soutenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sentit mieux.

- Ca va aller, merci Naruto, murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore plus faible que d'habitude. Je… Je peux y arriver, ça va passer…

- Personne n'a de l'alcool, ou du sake, des fois ? demanda Ino. Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas pour moi mais pour sa blessure. Faudrait pouvoir la désinfecter…

Devant les mines négatives de ses amis, Ino soupira.

- Bon, faut au moins arrêter le sang…

Elle sortit de sa sacoche une bande propre qu'elle gardait pour ses missions et la noua autour de la tête d'Hinata, dont la plaie saignait toujours abondamment.

- Mais toi… tu es blessée… protesta faiblement Hinata, qui n'osait bouger la tête mais commençait déjà à rougir.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est pas si grave…

« Waah, moi qui pensais qu'en cas de danger, Ino était comme dans la vie normale, c'est-à-dire égoïste et désagréable… » songea Sakura, secrètement impressionnée.

Une explosion retentit de nouveau, tandis qu'au loin on entendait quelque chose comme des incantations.

- Des combattants se rapprochent. Maintenant qu'Hinata peut marcher, on devrait repartir, décida Sasuke. En faisant gaffe, avec tout ce bordel, on a une chance d'atteindre le Temple sans attirer l'attention.

- Yeah, Sasuke, j'te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde ! s'exclama Ino, un peu trop fort au goût du jeune Uchiwa qui la fusilla du regard.

« Et voila, sur toutes les aspirantes qui auraient pu rester coincées dans ce foutu quartier, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur elle ! J'ai pas de chance… » pensa Sakura, ravalant le respect qu'elle venait d'éprouver pour sa rivale et cependant meilleure amie.

Le petit groupe se mit donc prudemment en marche dans les rues emplies de gravats. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto surveillait Hinata qui malgré sa blessure avait l'air de tenir le coup. Il parla enfin.

- Euh, dis, Hinata, si tu as besoin d'aide, j'suis là… T'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- Non, ça va Naruto, merci, lui chuchota-t-elle, touchée.

- Mais…

Ce que lui avait dit Ino lui revint en mémoire, et il ne put s'empêcher de questionner Hinata.

- Mais… Ino m'a dit que quand l'alarme a été donnée, tu t'es ruée vers les remparts, au lieu de rejoindre le Temple… Pourquoi ?

Les yeux aux iris blancs d'Hinata se figèrent un instant, et ses joues se colorèrent en un éclair.

- Euh, je… j'ai appris par Kiba que tu voulais aller à Ichiraku ce midi… répondit-elle d'une voix plus qu'hésitante. Et quand j'ai vu les ninjas commencer à franchir les remparts Nord, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai voulu rejoindre ce restaurant… pour voir si tu allais bien…

Elle baissa les yeux, ses doigts se mêlant et s'entremêlant sous l'effet de l'angoisse, tandis que Naruto, se sentant inexplicablement gêné et heureux tout à la fois, s'intéressait subitement aux quelques nuages défilant dans le ciel…

XXXXX

Naruto : Pourquoi je me sens « inexplicablement gêné et heureux tout à la fois » ?

Elenthya l'auteur / _se prend pour un certain Yoda_ : En ton coeur, regarder tu devras, et la réponse alors tu trouveras. / _part en courant, morte de rire_ /

Naruto / _n'a rien compris_ : Hein ?

Thya : En gros, toi seul le sait… / _n'a pas compris elle non plus_ /

Thyb / _mort de rire aussi_ : Ou alors, tu demandes à Hinata, elle pourra peut-être te renseigner !

Thya et Naruto / _vraiment paumés_ : Gneinh ?

Elenthya / _revient sur la pointe des pieds_ : Bien, pour le moment, je n'ai pas eu de plaintes de Thib, ouf…

Sasuke / _surgit de nulle part_ : Pourquoi on reste tous plantés là pendant tout le chapitre ? Le village est en guerre, nan ?

Elenthya / _soupire_ : C'était trop beau… / _à voix haute_ / On va dire que le gros des troupes ennemies est concentré près du Temple, au centre du village. Il n'y a donc aucun besoin de s'affoler, juste être vigilant et avancer prudemment… et puis, Hinata était blessée, je pouvais pas vous faire partir illico !

Sasuke / _pas convaincu_ : Mouais…

Naruto / _a pris Thib au pied de la lettre_ : Dis Hinata, pourquoi je devrais être « inexplicablement gêné et heureux tout à la fois » avec toi ?

Hinata / _devient toute rouge_ : Euh… Je… Tu veux ma réponse… de ton point de vue… ou du mien ?

Sakura / _les espionne_ : Ils sont pas mignons, ces deux-là ?

Elenthya / _la surprend_ : Sakura, tu me prêtes tes jumelles ?

Sakura : Nan ! T'as qu'à demander à l'ero-senin, il en a trois paires !

Elenthya : Attention, ou je te met avec Lee dans le prochain chapitre !

Sakura / _lui tend ses jumelles_ : D'accord, d'accord, no problem ! U

Lee : En parlant de moi, j'arrive quand ?

Elenthya / _espionne Naruto et Hinata_ : Euh… pas tout de suite… Mais ça arrive !

Voila ! J'espère ne décevoir personne ! Bientôt il y aura mon chéri, Gaara (ça va bouger !)! Allez, au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait si plaisir XD! Bisous à tous !

Elenthya


	3. Tsunade s'énerve

Salut à tous ! Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, sympa de leur part ! Même s'il y en a moins que la première fois… Bon je vais pas me plaindre, hein ? lol

Princesse d'Argent : Fidèle au poste, ça fait plaisir n.n ! Naruto qui ne comprend rien, en effet, moi aussi ça me plait bien, mais un jour, il saura vraiment ce qui se passe dans le cœur d'Hinata !… Du moins, dans une de mes fics, ou même celle-ci… (un Naruto de 13 ans qui tilerait, ça le ferait pas, mais un peu plus âgé… c'est là que ça deviendrait intéressant…lol) Tu attendais la suite ? Eh bien la voilà… En espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Ptite new : Rekikou, toi !… Oh une autre admiratrice de Gaara… èé Pas d'partage ! lol non je rigole, cette bombe psychopathe qu'est Gaara est bien assez beau pour tout le monde… Ainsi donc, tu aime bien Itachi et Neji ? Alors patiente encore un peu, ils arrivent ! Quand à Kyûbi, c lui qui va tout destroy le moment venu… oups, j'en dis pas plus ! Kiss et bonne lecture !

Nalahalliwell et Cordonsbleu : Mmh, que de questions… A quand Oro ? T'inquiète, ce fêlé est bien trop charismatique pour que je l'oublie. Quand aux ninjas qui tapent l'incruste, je te l'accorde, ils sont plutôt nullards, mais les fortiches viendront eux aussi… Pour l'instant, c Tsunade et ses Anbus qui se les tapent lol ! Donc voilà la suite, pour les chapitres plus longs, il faudra attendre encore un peu… Allez kiss, et merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture à tous, oubliez pas une tite review à la fin n.n!

xxxxx

**Chapitre 3 : Tsunade s'énerve**

- Hokage-sama, ils commencent à envahir le quartier Est !

- **J'ai vu, j'suis au courant?** hurla encore une fois Tsunade. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, les Anbus ! Et Kakashi ! Et elles sont où les équipes parties en mission !**

Vue comme ça, Tsunade avait plutôt l'air d'une gamine jouant à Age of Empires que d'un hokage défendant son village. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence : l'attaque avait commencé depuis bientôt deux heures et cela faisait donc deux heures qu'elle s'agitait, s'appliquant à organiser la défense, composer des équipes de médecins qu'elle avait elle-même formé, coordonner le rapatriement des gens dans l'incapacité de se battre… ( nda : bah, c'est pas jouer à Age of Empires, ça O o ?)

**- Gaï ! Il est où Gaï ! Trois plombes que je l'ai appelé ! Il est passé où, avec son équipe de combattants spéciale !**

- Hokage-sama, il défend actuellement la porte Sud, qui est elle aussi assiégée… osa murmurer Katsuya, le pauvre ninja sur lequel elle avait l'habitude de crier.

La vieille ninja aux apparences de jeune femme s'arrêta net. En train de défendre la porte Sud ? Tiens, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Deviendrait-elle gâteuse ?

- **Quoi!** cria-t-elle, se reprenant aussitôt, **la porte Sud est attaquée elle aussi! Mais ils viennent d'où, tous ces(biiip) d'assaillants !**

- Si vous me le permettez, Hokage-sama, je vais vous éclairer sur le sujet.

Derrière elle venait d'arriver un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux cachés par son bandeau de ninja, portant des petites lunettes noires qui prenaient un malin plaisir à toujours descendre sur son nez. Plusieurs fines coupures, de shurikens semblait-il, lui entaillaient les bras et le torse, mais dans l'ensemble, il allait plutôt bien.

- Ebisu ! s'exclama Tsunade, oubliant complètement Katsuya recroquevillé dans un coin tant il redoutait la colère de son Hokage. Alors, tu as des infos sur l'ennemi ?

L'homme acquiesca, et tandis qu'il lui révèlait ce qu'il avait découvert, l'expression de guerrière conquérante de Tsunade se figea en un masque de stupeur sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, un jeune aspirant s'approcha de Katsuya et lui apprit que les équipes parties en mission venaient d'arriver à l'instant et attendaient leurs ordres. Tout content d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle, le ninja se précipita vers Tsunade, qui avait fini de s'entretenir avec Ebisu. Un pli soucieux barrait le front de la chef du village.

- Hokage-sama, les équipes supérieures parties dans les environs sont…

- Dis-moi, coupa-t-elle sans gêne, tu sais où est passé le petit Gaara du Désert, depuis l'attaque d'Orochimaru ?

- Euh… Il est resté à l'hôpital de Konoha, je crois. Il a accepté que nous lui fassions passer quelques tests pour en apprendre plus sur le démon Shukaku…

- Bien. Va le chercher.

Katsuya la fixa sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, va le chercher, répèta-t-elle en se retournant.

- Mais Hokage-sama… tout seul, dans la bataille ?

- Rien à faire, va le chercher. Tout le monde est occupé ici, et puis le chemin vers l'hôpital n'est pas encore directement menacé.

- Mais… il s'est peut-être joint à la bataille dans le village…

- Peut-être, répondit-elle d'un ton désinvolte, où perçait toutefois de la nervosité. Mais va d'abord voir à l'hôpital, tu exploreras le village ensuite.

- Mais Hokage-sama… les niveaux supérieurs sont revenus, et… 

**- Eh ben, prends-en quatre avec toi et va voir dans c'te foutu hôpital, immédiatement !**

Sur son visage se lisait la colère mais aussi une grande inquiétude.

**- Retrouve-moi Gaara, où qu'il soit, et ramène-le ici de gré ou de force ! C'est clair ?**

xxxxx

- Kankurô ! Tout va bien !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, p'tit frère ! J'me suis jamais autant éclaté de ma vie !

D'un coup de rein, Kankurô évita de justesse le kunaï qui lui frôla la gorge, puis avec un kick magistral, envoya bouler le ninja qui l'avait plaqué au sol pour l'égorger. Avec un cri sauvage, la marionnette Karasu bondit sur le malheureux adversaire et lui broya les membres dans un craquement sinistre.

- Yeah ! A qui le tour ! Woow ! s'écria Kankurô, évitant une volée de shurikens provenant du haut de l'immeuble derrière lui. Attends-moi, j'arrive !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le jeune ninja de Suna sauta de balcon en balcon pour rejoindre le lanceur de shurikens et lui filer la correction de sa vie. De son côté, Gaara n'avait pas plus de problèmes, le sable le protégeant de toute attaque potentielle. Cet atout lui permettait de davantage se concentrer sur la façon de battre son adversaire, mais également de maîtriser ses pulsions meurtrières, qui quelques semaines auparavant le contraignaient encore à finir tous ses combats dans des bains de sang. Depuis sonaffrontement contre Naruto, il s'efforçait de mettre en pratique cette leçon qu'il en avait tiré : « vaincre » ne signifie pas toujours « tuer »…

Une morale difficile à appliquer, surtout quand on se bat contre des dizaines de mercenaires prêts à tout pour vous éliminer. Mais Gaara savait que s'il se laissait aller au massacre, cela pouvait se finir très mal, pour ne pas dire en catastrophe si Shukaku parvenait à reprendre possession de lui grâce à sa colère destructrice. En matière de self-contrôle, le jeune porteur du démon du Sable savait qu'il avait encore des progrès à faire, mais qu'il était également en bonne voie…

Une dizaine de shurikens et de kunaïs fila droit sur lui, mais s'encastra dans le sable sortant de sa jarre. Sous l'impulsion de Gaara, les armes aux lames tranchantes retournèrent à leur propriétaire et lui lacérèrent les membres, les transpercèrent de part en part, paralysant le mercenaire.

« Un de moins… »

- Yahaaa ! Kama Itachi, la Lame du Vent !

Une énorme bourrasque jaillit du grand éventail de Temari, dévastant tout sur son passage. La demi-douzaine de ninjas qui lui faisait face fut balayée en quelques secondes. A peine fatigué, Gaara tourna ses yeux d'un vert pastel vers sa sœur, qui finissait ses adversaires sonnés à grands coups d'éventails sur la tête en hurlant des « Yataaa ! Yatataaaaa ! » de gamine. A la vue de ce spectacle, Gaara eut un imperceptible sourire. Sa grande sœur… Il lui avait fait des excuses, peu après son combat contre Naruto. A elle et à Kankurô, pour tout ce qu'il avait pu leur faire de mal. Abasourdis, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas su quoi lui répondre, à part un « il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment »…

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'un mois, et Gaara avait l'impression que tout doucement, lui, Temari et Kankurô se rapprochaient. Eux commençaient à oublier leur peur et leur dégoût du démon qui l'habitait, et lui perdait progressivement sa réserve teintée de tristesse et de haine pour son frère et sa sœur. Gaara avait l'impression que son cœur, qui l'avait tant souffrir par le passé, se réveillait et se réchauffait lentement… Tout du moins, il l'espérait, et il y croyait.

Son cœur se dégelait tout doucement, éclairé par un rayon de soleil. Une lumière qui se renforçait dans des moments comme celui-ci, alors que Temari, sa grande sœur, lui souriait…

- Gaara, attention !

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Temari, remplacé par une expression menaçante. Bien qu'il sache que ce regard n'était pas pour lui, il ressentit comme un froid… In extremis, il se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir une lame tournoyant dans les airs foncer vers lui avant de se ficher dans la couche de sable. Méfiant, il observa quelques secondes la lame du shuriken fûma maintenant arrêtée, qui avait malgré tout réussi à transpercer de quelques centimètres son Bouclier de Sable. Le lanceur n'était pas n'importe qui…

Comme manipulé par une main invisible, l'énorme shuriken se retira de la couche de sable et retourna dans la main de son propriétaire, debout là-haut sur le toit d'un immeuble. L'inconnu,un homme étrangeaux longs cheveux noirs flottant au vent, observa quelques instants Gaara des ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur son visage à demi-masqué, puis il s'élança dans le vide et atterrit avec souplesse en face du jeune garçon, à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

- Ainsi donc c'est toi, Shukaku… murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Non, moi c'est Gaara, affirma ce dernier d'un ton glacé mais provocant. On peut savoir qui t'es ?

- Tss, qui que tu sois, il n'y a que Shukaku qui m'intéresse… qui **les** intéresse…

L'inconnu reprit son shuriken fûma et le déplia dans un claquement mécanique.

- Mon nom est Hakuo, je suis chasseur de primes. Et actuellement, Shukaku fait partie de mes cibles. Dommage pour toi…

xxxxx

(Je sais ce que tout le monde se dit: "encore une fin à la con, j'en ai marre! De l'action!" Sincèrement désolée, mais les chapitres que je fais actuellement paraître sont écrits depuis lontemps, et j'avais la flemme de les changer >. ... Attendez le prochain!n.n)

Elenthya l'auteur : Voui ! Enfin j'ai eu l'occasion de mettre Gaara ! Ma fic prend une autre tournure avec son arrivée, je trouve…

Gaara : C'est sûr, sans moi, ta fic ne pouvait être que nulle.

Thib : Ca va, les chevilles ?

Gaara _/ ouvre sa calebasse /_ : Tu me cherches !

Thib : Euh… non ?

Thya : Gaara ! T'es censé être gentil maintenant !

Gaara / _grand sourire_ : Mais je suis gentil ! Y a pas plus doux que moi / _dégomme discrètement Thib avec du sable_ /

Thya / _secrètement admirative_ O o : … ooooh…

Tsunade / _s'acharne sur l'ordi_ : Aaargh ! J'ai encore perdu ! Allez, encore une partie, j'y arriverai !

Naruto : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Kakashi / _le nez dans son livre_ : Elle vient de découvrir Age of Empire, et je crois que ça lui plait…

Naruto : Oh ? Ce vieux truc ? Ma grand-mère devait y jouer !

Kakashi / _en ancien adepte de AoE_ : C'est pas si vieux que ça, et je te signale au passage que Tsunade a l'âge d'être ta grand-mère…

Tsunade / _défonce l'ordi à coups de shurikens devant la mine horrifiée d'Elenthya _: Encore perdu ! Mais comment une machine stupide et sans âme peut-elle me battre moi, la plus grande Hokage de tous les temps !

Thib : Et voila, après Gaara, Tsunade nous fait un complexe de modestie… Si ces deux-là arrivent à passer la porte avec leur grosse tête, on aura pas perdu notre journée…

Gaara / _surgit de nulle part avec sa calebasse sur l'épaule comme un bazooka_ : T'en veux encore ?

Elenthya / _par expérience, emmène son ordi un peu plus loin_ : Bon, ben pendant que tout ce beau petit monde s'écharpe gentiment, _/ cris de rage en arrière-plan_ / si vous laissiez une review, stp ?n.n Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est le chtiot bouton carré en bas à gauche ! Ca prend deux minutes, et ça fait tellement plaisir !

Qui sont donc ces foutus assaillants ? Qu'est-ce qui inquiète donc tant Tsunade ? Vous le saurez (peut-être)dans la suite! Au prochain chapitre, le combat de mon Gaara !

Voilà, gros bisous à tous !

Elenthya


	4. L'éveil du démon

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 4, qui devrait faire plaisir aux admiratrices de Gaara, étant donné qu'il sera l'acteur principal de ce chapitre…

En passant, je souhaite un bon courage à tout le monde pour la rentrée !… Bon ok, ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent. Perso, la terminale S, je la sens très mal pour mes loisirs et mes fics… Bof, on y arrivera hein ? lol…

Merci aux revieweurs !

Princesse d'Argent : « Pot de colle » ? Bon d'accord, alors salut à toi ma pot de colle préférée ! Gaara te plait au point de tomber dans les pommes ? Eh bien réveille-toi, ou tu vas rater quelque chose en loupant ce chapitre ! Il a ici une place de choix, ce petit bonhomme lol… Tsunade te remercie, elle vient (enfin) de réussir le didacticiel de Age of Empires. En revanche, elle bloque sur le premier niveau (mon ordi passe de sales quarts d'heures en ce moment, T.T…) Merci et bonne lecture !

Jenni944 : Quelle perspicacité ! En effet, Naruto pourrait figurer parmi les cibles de Hakuo… En tout cas, merci pour ta review, visiblement je ne t'ai pas encore découragée avec mes fins de chapitre à la con…XD Tant mieux ! Bonne lecture !

Ptite new : Yeah, t'as raison, Gaara en force ! XD Dans ce cas, tu devrais aimer aussi ce chapitre, à toi de lire ! Merci encore !

Salima-chan : Salut à toi, Salima-chan ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'essaie en effet de retracer le caractère des persos par rapport au manga, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre une petite touche de moi-même… Apparemment, ça plait ! Tu es fan du trio du Sable ? Alors, la suite devrait te plaire aussi, Gaara et Temari y ont eu malgré moi une grande importance (eh oui, quand j'écris, j'avance un peu au hasard, j'ai juste quelques axes…). Voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras autant !

Allez, le chapitre maintenant ! Et n'oubliez pas, des reviews, des reviews XD !

xxxxx

_- Ainsi donc c'est toi, Shukaku… murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante._

_- Non, moi c'est Gaara, affirma ce dernier d'un ton glacé mais provocant. On peut savoir qui t'es ?_

_- Tss, qui que tu sois, il n'y a que Shukaku qui m'intéresse… qui **les** intéresse…_

_L'inconnu reprit son shuriken fûma et le déplia dans un claquement mécanique._

_- Mon nom est Hakuo, je suis chasseur de primes. Et actuellement, Shukaku fait partie de mes cibles. Dommage pour toi…_

**Chapitre 4 : L'éveil du Démon**

Sa main gantée fit tourner le shuriken, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Le sable de Gaara se déplaçait lentement autour de son protégé, comme attendant l'attaque pour mieux la parer. Le regard d'un bleu de glace croisa les yeux verts, auxquels la tension avaient donné une lueur métallique…

Soudain le shuriken fila, tranchant les airs, et traversa sans aucun problème le mur de sable qui s'était formé en quelques millièmes de secondes ! Mais il continua sur sa lancée, ses lames effilées ne rencontrant que le vide : en effet, Gaara prévoyant le coup, il s'était aplati au sol, et avait ainsi évalué la force d'Hakuo. Ce dernier sourit, vaguement amusé.

D'un geste vif, Gaara étendit alors un bras vers le ciel, et aussitôt une main de sable surgit, s'allongea et rattrapa le shuriken géant: étrangement, l'arme se débattit contre la main minérale, accélérant encore plus pour la trancher ! Luttant contre cette force invisible, Gaara serra les dents, tandis que ses doigts se crispaient dans les airs. Puis rassemblant ses forces, il fit mine de relancer le shuriken : le sable aussitôt fit de même, et la croix de fer tranchante à la vitesse décuplée fut renvoyée vers Hakuo, qui ne s'y attendait pas !

- Prends ça ! hurla Gaara, tandis que le shuriken, étincelant à la lumière du soleil filait à une vitesse hallucinante sur Hakuo.

Un éclair surgit au moment de l'impact, et les quatre lames de fer noir s'éparpillèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans les murs et le sol dans un grand fracas de métal brisé. Dans la poussière soulevée par le tourbillon du shuriken apparut Hakuo indemne, avec en protection devant lui une arme identique, dont les lames projetaient des reflets rouges.

- Pas mal… Tu m'as obligé à le détruire.

Gaara se releva, en pleine forme, et eut un petit sourire narquois.

- C'était qu'un essai. Contre un mercenaire comme toi, je n'ai même pas besoin de ma véritable force.

- Tss, tu n'a encore rien vu.

En un éclair rouge, Hakuo sortit un autre shuriken et faisant tournoyer les deux armes, courut droit sur Gaara ! Le sable, dans un mouvement instinctif, dressa un rempart entre les deux ninjas mais l'instant d'après, Hakuo était déjà derrière Gaara et lui lança un de ses shurikens géants ! Le jeune garçon, réagissant au quart de tour, bondit dans les airs, mais n'évita que de peu le deuxième shuriken, qui laissa une marque visible sur l'Armure de Sable qui protégeait sa joue. En ressentant le choc, le regard de Gaara se durcit et s'emplit d'une rage froide.

« Oh non… Il ne va pas se mettre en colère, pas maintenant ? » songea Temari, devenue simple spectatrice dans ce combat se déroulant à une vitesse effarante. Elle remarqua alors que depuis l'arrivée de Hakuo, il n'y avait plus un seul mercenaire en vue…

Alors que Gaara recréait un autre Bouclier de Sable, Hakuo récupèra ses deux shurikens et les clona. Six étoiles de métal rouges filèrent alors vers Gaara, qui n'ayant pas le choix, déploya toute la puissance du Sable pour se protéger des lames. Les shurikens ricochèrent sur le Bouclier dans un affreux bruit métallique !

« A moi de jouer à présent. »

Faisant appel à tout son chakra, Gaara le concentra dans le sable, rattrapa trois des shurikens rouges et les balança sur Hakuo ! Ce dernier les évita, un sourire aux lèvres, mais il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Gaara s'était placé derrière lui pour le frapper ! N'évitant le coup que d'extrême justesse, il ne vit pas la main de sable de nouveau derrière lui qui le balaya d'un geste furieux ! Hakuo alla s'écraser contre un mur, sans avoir rien pu faire pour amortir le choc.

« D'accord. Changement de stratégie. »

Hakuo se releva tant bien que mal, et félicita Gaara de sa voix traînante.

- Pas mal. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu te bats mieux que ton frère.

Gaara écarquilla à peine les yeux, tentant de rester concentré, mais Temari derrière lui ne vit pas le piège.

« Kankurô ! »

Repliant son éventail, elle courut et bondit pour monter sur le toit de l'immeuble, là où elle avait vu son frère disparaître quelques minutes plus tôt. Hakuo n'attendait que cet instant : sortant un autre shuriken fûma noir de sous sa cape, il le lança sur Temari ! Gaara n'eut pas le temps de réagir…

- Temari-nee-chan ! cria-t-il, les yeux exorbités, alors que le sable se mettait en mouvement pour intercepter l'objet aux lames meurtrières.En vain.

Le shuriken fendit les airs, sectionna dans un bruit sourd l'immense éventail aussi facilement qu'une feuille de papier. Avec un cri de douleur, Temari s'effondra à terre, une main plaquée sur son flan gauche. Elle avait tenté d'éviter la lame au dernier moment, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Un liquide rouge et chaud coula entre ses doigts, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante se dispersait dans tout son corps…

- Temari-nee-chan !

Gaara se précipita vers sa sœur, une peur panique se lisant dans ses yeux. Péniblement, Temari releva la tête, tremblant sous la douleur.

- Ça va, Gaara… Fais pas attention à moi, je t'en prie…

Mais ce que redoutait Temari eut malheureusement lieu. Gaara resta figé, fixant sa sœur de ses yeux verts aux grandes cernes noirs. Ce regard dément, qu'elle espérait ne jamais plus revoir, était en train de renaître… !

- **Gryaaaaah !…** urgh…

Dans un long cri inhumain, Gaara s'effondra à genoux, sa tête serrée entre ses mains. En lui commença un véritable combat …

« Temari… elle est blessée… elle va mourir… Et j'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça ! »

_« Bien sûr que si, tu pouvais faire quelque chose… »_

Les yeux de Gaara s'ouvrirent démesurément, fixant la terre à ses genoux. Cette voix…

_« Bien sûr que si, tu pouvais faire quelque chose, mais tu n'as rien fait. C'est de ta faute si ta sœur, et même ton frère, sont en danger. En danger de mort. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas voulu tuer ton adversaire. »_

« Je ne peux pas tuer tous les gens que je croise, je ne veux pas ! Va-t-en, **va-t-en !** » implora Gaara.

Mais la voix doucereuse au fond de lui ne voulait pas se taire.

_« Tu n'as pas tué ton adversaire, et ceux que tu aimes vont mourir, à cause de ça. Tu m'entends ? A cause de TOI. C'est pourtant si simple de tuer, tu le sais. Tu le faisais si souvent, avant. Tu n'avais qu'à serrer ta main, et pouf, la vie que tu tenais disparaissait… »_

« C'était avant, **c'était avant** ! J'ai changé maintenant, je le veux, je le sais, et tu ne peux rien contre ça… Laisse-moi, va-t-en, **disparais !** »

_« Tu penses que tu as changé, hein ? Mais que fais-tu du sang qui salit toujours tes mains ? Que fais-tu de ce pouvoir en toi, qui n'a toujours pas bougé, et qui attends… **et qui t'attends** ? Tu n'as qu'à essayer, c'est si facile, tu verras que tu n'as pas changé. Au fond de toi, tu voudrais redevenir comme avant, parce que c'était si simple. Avant… »_

« Non… non… je ne veux pas ça, pas comme avant. Avant j'étais seul, avant j'avais peur, et personne ne voulait être avec moi… Avant, c'était… c'était… »

_**« C'était tuer ou être tuer. »**_

**« Non ! »**

Gaara sanglotait, des larmes de douleur et de désespoir coulant le long de ses joues. La voix de Shukaku dans son esprit se durcit.

_« Tuer ou être tuer. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Tes ennemis tombaient comme des mouches, et toi, tu vivais. Et tu aimais ça. Il n'y avait pas de monde plus fabuleux que le tien, tu te souviens ? Oui… Tu étais ton propre maître, tu avançais, toujours, alors qu'aujourd'hui, tu stagnes devant un adversaire on ne peut plus pitoyable. Avant, tu ne te serais même pas posé la question, tu l'aurais tué. Et rien ne serait arrivé. Temari serait toujours là… »_

« Mais elle est toujours là… Je… je… »

_« Elle va mourir, c'est du pareil au même. Crois-moi. Ecoute-moi. Laisse-moi t'aider. Avant, un si petit problème ne t'aurait pas perturbé autant. Avant, c'était l'insouciance, non ? Le mépris. La haine. Tu n'aimais que toi, et c'était bien ainsi. Ne voudrais-tu pas revenir à ce temps-là ? Il suffit d'un mot, tu sais. Un mot et je m'occupe de tout. Un mot et j'oublie tout, et je t'aide sans rien demander en retour… Tu penses aimer ta sœur ? Alors quoi de plus normal que de la venger ? »_

- La venger…

Gaara cessa de trembler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prononçait lentement ces deux mots. La venger…

_« Oui… La venger. Je peux t'y aider, moi, je n'attends que ça. Ta colère et moi, on est là pour toi. Nous au contraire, on ne mourra jamais, on sera toujours présents en toi… Laisse-nous t'aider… »_

- La venger…

_« Lève-toi. Gaara du Désert ne reste pas à pleurer ainsi, alors qu'un piètre adversaire rit de lui dans son dos. Lève-toi, et fais-lui face… »_

- La venger… hé hé, oui…

Gaara sourit, ses yeux fixant droit devant lui. Lentement, il se leva et se retourna. Son regard se posa sur Hakuo qui eut du mal à soutenir cette pupille verte à la lueur si… démente, si sadique.

_« Emprisonne-le, étouffe-le, fais-le souffrir… Lentement, doucement, pour qu'il sente la mort le prendre à la gorge. La mort, c'est toi. Et tu tues pour vivre. Amusant, non ? Tu es à la fois la mort et la vie. Tu es éternel… »_

- Haha… oui, amusant, murmura-t-il, un sourire inquiétant découvrant ses dents blanches.

_« Allez, va, mon enfant, ma créature. Tue-le, et plus rien ne t'arrêtera… »_

- Comme avant. Oui… comme avant.

Hakuo fixait d'un airmal assuré ce gamin qui parlait tout seul, ses yeux verts et froids lui rendant son regard en y ajoutant une lueur, celle de la mort. Ce serait donc lui, Shukaku ?

xxxxx

Elenthya l'auteur / _s'étire devant son écran_ : Ah ! Je suis contente, ça faisait un petit moment que ce dialogue entre Shukaku et Gaara me trottait dans la tête…

Thya / _surgit de nulle part et la cogne sans pitié_ : Traîtresse !

Elenthya / _à moitié sonnée_ : Aïïïeeeeeuuuuuuuuh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Thya / _s'enfuit aussitôt avec son marteau_ : Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Viens ici !

Elenthya / _totalement larguée, le coup sur la tête n'aidant pas_ : Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'elle a ?

Thib : Elle n'a pas supporté que tu fasses passer Gaara du côté obscur de la Force…

/ _Thya et Gaara qui passent en courant, Thya brandissant son marteau alors que Gaara appelle à l'aide_ /

Thib : …et visiblement, elle n'a pas apprécié non plus que Gaara se laisse faire.

Elenthya / _gros pansement sur la tête_ : Tiens, toi aussi, t'as vu Stars Wars ?

Thib : Ouais, tous les films ! Y avait de la baston, c'était trop bien !

/ _Gaara qui repasse en hurlant, Thya à sa suite qui veut l'assommer, Thib et Elenthya qui s'en foutent royalement_ /

Gaara : Heeeeeeeeeelp !

Naruto / _à Elenthya_ : Eh, et pourquoi on me voit pas dans ce chapitre ? Je suis plus le héros !

Elenthya : Je pouvais pas couper le chapitre et parler de toi alors que Gaara combattait mentalement Shukaku, ça aurait fait désordre ! Je suis désolée pour ceux que ton absence chagrinera…

Sasuke / _observe attentivement Thya en train de démolir Gaara_ : Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire pour écraser ce gamin de bac à sable…

Gaara : Même si t'as la technique, t'arriveras jamais à me battre, t'es bien trop nul, Uchiwa !

Thya / _l'achève_ : Toi, tais-toi ! Quand on est pas foutu de résister face à un démon aussi naze, on se la ferme !

Thib / U : Démon aussi naze…

Elenthya / _veut calmer le jeu_ : Euh… Thya ? Et si je te disais que ça pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour Gaara au prochain chapitre ?

Thya / _relève la tête, yeux rouges flamboyants_ : Faut voir… _/ attrape l'auteur par le col, la traîne et la flanque devant l'ordi _/ ECRIS !

Elenthya : Bouh elle me fait peur… T.T Envoyez des reviews, ça la calmera peut-être...

Thya: N'y compte pas!è.é

Elenthya: ...Bon, bah envoyez quand même!

Que va-t-il se passer? Gaara va-t-il se laisser aller au massacre, poussé par Shukaku et son désir de vengeance? Naruto viendra-t-il à temps pour le calmer une fois de plus (n'y comptez pas lol)? Au prochain chapitre, un autre personnage de Naruto que j'adore, j'ai nommé Shikamaru...

Kissous à tous! Reviews please!

Elenthya


	5. Une voie à suivre

Salut à tous !

Merci à vous, les revieweurs, ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir ce fameux e-mail qui nous indique qu'on a une review… surtout quand elles sont aussi enthousiastes ! J'ai cru comprendre que l'attitude de Gaara vous a plu pour la plupart… Perso, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer autrement, ce chtiot ! En revanche, profitez-en bien parce qu'on le verra plus trop après (trop conne, j'adore Gaara et je me suis arrangé pour qu'il apparaisse moins souvent dans la suite -.-…). Bref, passons aux réponses…

**Princesse d'Argent** : Hello, pot de colle attitrée (dis le si tu veux que j'arrête avec ce délire hein ?XD) ! Donc, le chapitre 4 t'a plu ? Ravi de l'apprendre, j'appréhendais un peu… Quand à Gaara, t'inquiète pas, il va essayer de faire le nécessaire (Thya : Parfaitement ! J'le surveille è é !) Merci de suivre ma fic comme tu le fais, bonne lecture ! (Thib : Et Stars Wars POWA !)

**Salima-chan** : Kikou toi! Ma fic est fantastique ? Géniale ? Encore mieux que dans le manga ? Tu vas me faire rougir lol… Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai beau martyriser certains personnages, je n'ai prévu aucun mort (Naruto : Encore heureux !) pour le moment… (Naruto : Ah…) Par contre, certains persos risquent de souffrir dans la suite, héhé, je n'en dis pas plus… Bonne lecture, et merci pour tes reviews !

**Nalahalliwell et Cordonsbleu** : Salut ! Mes chapitres, je les coupe comme je veux, j'aime bien faire enrager les gens ;p lol… Par la suite, ils seront un peu plus long, mais j'ai la flemme de réécrire ce que j'ai déjà rédigé… Donc patiente ! Si on enlève les dialogues de fin, le chapitre 4 est pas long, dis-tu ? Moi ça me paraît logique, c'est quand même la partie la plus importante du chapitre, non ? Bon, en tout cas, voilà la suite ! Kiss !

**Ptite new** : Wouaa, pleure pas pleure pas lol, ça va s'arranger ! (Thya a été très convaincante au dernier chapitre sur ce point-là, d'ailleurs…) Contente de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste, voici la suite ! Kiss et merci !

**Sabaku no Lumina** : Wow, LA Sabaku no Lumina qui me laisse une review )… Merci ! Heureuse que tu apprécie autant Gaara dans ma fic, en espérant que la suite te plaira ! Kiss !

**La stupidité ambulante** : Merci, tes encouragements me font toujours autant plaisir, supporter-en-chef ! Ne t'inquiète pas, pour que j'arrête d'écrire, il faudrait vraiment qu'il m'arrive quelque chose (du style Thya en colère qui m'arrache les deux bras, mais vu comme elle aime mes fics, c'est mal parti XD…) Quand à mes propres récits, j'y réfléchis, tout doucement… Kissous !

Et maintenant, le chapitre 5 ! Je me répète, mais des reviews, je veux des reviews !XD

PS: Un ou deux passages sont des citations du manga.

xxxxx

_« Allez, va, mon enfant, ma créature. Tue-le, et plus rien ne t'arrêtera… »_

_- Comme avant. Oui… comme avant._

_Hakuo fixait d'un œil mal assuré ce gamin qui parlait tout seul, ses yeux verts et froids lui rendant son regard en y ajoutant une lueur, celle de la mort. Ce serait donc lui, Shukaku ?_

**Chapitre 5 : Une voie à suivre**

« Et merde. J'suis dans un beau pétrin. »

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Shikamaru le savait. Autour de lui, pas un seul bruit, pas un mouvement. Juste de la pierre et du ciment, froids.

« Pff… Chôji m'a même pas attendu. Il m'a peut-être pas vu… ou alors, il avait pas envie de se prendre comme moi une maison sur la tête. »

Lentement, il ouvrit un oeil. Pas de lumière. Juste l'obscurité.

« Galère… Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de truc ? »

Il rebaissa sa paupière et tenta de réfléchir. Apparemment, les linteaux de pierre qu'il avait repéré juste après l'explosion l'avaient préservé de l'éboulement, c'était déjà ça. Doucement, il remua ses bras, ses jambes, puis tâta avec prudence son visage et son torse. Rien de cassé, juste un peu mal aux côtes.

« Bon, je l'admets, ça aurait pu être pire. Je fais quoi, maintenant ? »

Il aurait bien aimé rester caché ici, c'était peut-être ce qu'il faisait de mieux, s'enfuir et se cacher. Il se souvint que lorsque les cours d'Iruka étaient vraiment trop barbants, il n'avait pas son égal pour disparaître sans attirer l'attention et finir l'après-midi à pioncer sous un arbre. Mais il était ninja, non ? Alors dans le cas présent, se cacher n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Tout du moins, du point de vue des autres.

« Bof… Alors ça fait quoi si je pousse ça ? »

Sa main tâtonna la pierre au-dessus de lui, et en faisant un effort, il parvint à la déplacer. Un mince rayon de lumière filtra dans sa cachette improvisée.

« Bon, allez, à dieu va. Y a quoi dehors ? »

Sortant péniblement de l'amas de gravats, Shikamaru explora d'un oeil torve les alentours dévastés et déserts. Son regard s'arrêta sur une main qui dépassait d'un autre tas de débris, une main immobile et blanche. S'en approchant prudemment, il la toucha. Elle était glacée.

« Mince. J'sais pas qui c'est, mais il a pas eu autant de chance que moi… »

Il eut l'air de se recueillir près de l'holocauste quand les explosions retentissant au loin parvinrent enfin à ses oreilles.

« Ça a l'air de barder sec là-bas. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller. Normalement, je devrais aller au Temple (nda : souvenez-vous, le QG de Konoha et accessoirement le lieu de culte des autres Hokage), mais les aut'vieux vont sûrement me demander de me battre ou de les aider, et franchement j'ai pas envie… »

Il essayait mollement de combattre sa flemme quasi-légendaire, quand un long cri de douleur et de fureur s'éleva, amplifié par l'écho des rues vides.

« Bon, première chose à faire : ne pas rester là, bien en vue. »

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Shikamaru s'éloigna quand soudain un rire lointain le pétrifia. Un rire clair et glacial, un rire de dément pris d'une joie malsaine. Hésitant à repartir, il leva son regard vers le ciel, tous ses sens cherchant à discerner quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'informer sur ce rire. Ce ricanement lui rappelait bien quelqu'un, ainsi que des souvenirs pas vraiment joyeux sur un certain type de Suna… Lentement mais sûrement, comme à son habitude, Shikamaru pesa le pour et le contre.

« Pff… Oh et puis merde ! »

Faisant demi-tour, le jeune ninja d'habitude si prudent et si blasé partit dans la direction des cris.

xxxxx

- Tsunade-sama…

- **Quoi encore ?** hurla l'interpellée, occupée à réorganiser la défense du quartier Est.

- C'est Gaara du Désert…, lui apprit Katsuya, essoufflé par sa course. Il a quitté l'hôpital dès que l'alerte a été donnée… Il voulait défendre Konoha…

« Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça ! Ce gamin qui se balade tout seul dans le village ! » pesta en pensée Tsunade.

Après avoir envoyé un messager porter ses ordres aux équipes Anbu concernées, l'Hokage se précipita sur la terrasse d'où l'on pouvait voir la majeure partie du village. Malgré les efforts de Konoha, les envahisseurs gagnaient du terrain et se rapprochaient de plus en plus du Temple… Mais pour le moment, elle n'y faisait plus attention, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux dans la mêlée des ninjas qui s'activaient à défendre les environs du Q.G.

- Neji ! Au rapport ! (nda : quel professionnalisme !) s'exclama-t-elle, ayant enfin repéré un des membres du clan Hyûga.

Le jeune garçon de 15 ans venait d'abattre un adversaire particulièrement coriace grâce à sa redoutable technique des 64 points. Répondant à l'appel de son Hokage, il se fraya avec rapidité un chemin entre les combattants alliés et pénétra dans le Temple. Alors que les lourdes portes se refermaient derrière lui afin d'empêcher toute intrusion, il désactiva son Byakugan, cet oeil blanc propre à sa famille.

- Hai, Hokage-sama ? fit-il respectueusement en s'approchant de Tsunade qui lui tournait le dos, plongée dans l'étude d'une carte de Konha.

- J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs pour scanner le village dans sa totalité. Le Byakugan a une portée de plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, non ?

- Il y a de nombreuses interférences générées par les combats, la portée de mon oeil s'en trouve réduite, rectifia-il aussitôt d'un air professionnel et sérieux. Si je veux un scan précis des environs, je vais devoir me déplacer.

- Très bien, alors je t'accompagne. Avec les tarés qui traînent dans les rues en ce moment, tu auras besoin d'aide.

Neji ravala un « j'peux m'débrouiller seul, j'suis assez grand » cinglant, mais risqua une protestation.

- Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous faites, Hokage-sama ? Quitter le Q.G. alors que l'ennemi progresse n'est peut-être…

- Ebisu s'occupe de ça, il est aussi bon stratège que moi pour ne pas dire meilleur, coupa-t-elle en piochant quelques armes supplémentaires dans l'arsenal du Temple stocké dans la salle principal.

Neji inspira profondément, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle ainsi. Plissant légèrement ses yeux blancs, il demanda :

- Et… que cherchons-nous ?

- Naruto.

Neji resta interdit. Ignorant la surprise qui se lisait sans peine sur son visage, Tsunade rassembla ses outils de ninja médical et poursuivit :

- Uzumaki Naruto, mais aussi Gaara du Désert. Je viens d'avoir des renseignements sur nos assaillants, et ils leur en veulent tout spécialement. Il faut retrouver ces deux gamins avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Bien que ne la connaissant que depuis peu de temps, Neji savait que Tsunade n'était pas du genre à dramatiser les situations. Naruto et Gaara couraient donc un grand danger…

xxxxx

« Oh non… »

En rasant les murs afin d'éviter de se faire repérer par un éventuel ennemi, Shikamaru était arrivé dans la rue d'où avait semblé venir ce rire qui l'intriguait tant. Mais ses yeux à l'éclat habituellement endormi s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il aperçut sur le sol, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, une forme immobile, prostrée dans une mare de sang. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut une fille avec des couettes blondes.

« Non… Tout, mais pas elle… »

Malgré sa méfiance, il s'approcha, rongé par l'inquiétude, son angoisse grandissant à chaque pas. Et il reconnut soudain, aux côtés de la silhouette inerte, le détail qu'il redoutait tant : un grand éventail, brisé net.

**- Temari !**

Oubliant toute prudence, Shikamaru se rua vers la jeune fille inconsciente et découvrit avec horreur que son corps était à peine tiède. D'une main tremblante, il tâta le pouls de Temari à sa carotide, alors que son propre cœur battait frénétiquement.

« S'il vous plait… Faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas… »

Sous la peau presque froide, il ressentit au bout d'un moment un léger battement, faible et irrégulier. Elle était encore vivante, mais elle n'en avait pas plus pour très longtemps…

« J't'en prie, accroche-toi… »

Allongeant la jeune fille sur le dos, il ne tarda pas à trouver la blessure sanguinolente. Il retira prestement sa veste et noua le vêtement autour des reins de la blessée, mais l'étoffe fut bientôt trempée de sang, ne formant qu'une barrière dérisoire face à l'hémorragie. Impuissant, Shikamaru leva ses yeux vers le visage blanc de Temari, chercha vainement une solution sur ses traits creusés par l'épuisement, sur ces paupières fermées comme si elles ne voulaient jamais plus s'ouvrir. Mais Temari resta silencieuse, tandis que sa respiration se limitait à un souffle de plus en plus indistinct.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?… »

Sentant les larmes monter, Shikamaru serra Temari contre lui, maudissant son impuissance et cette peau qui se refroidissait un peu plus à chaque instant.

« J'suis censé avoir 200 de Q.I, on m'admire pour ma soi-disant intelligence… Et là, alors qu'elle a besoin de moi, je ne peux même pas l'aider… **Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?** »

Il allait se laisser aller au désespoir, quand un cri étouffé attira son attention. Péniblement, il releva la tête, et ses yeux brouillés de larmes aperçurent enfin le combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui : un homme qu'il n'a jamais vu se débattait dans un cocon de sable qui sournoisement se refermait, l'étouffant peu à peu. Près de lui, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux le regardait, la main levé vers lui, ses yeux verts reflétant une joie intense.

« Gaara… Encore en train de tuer quelqu'un. Naruto m'avait pourtant dit qu'il s'était calmé… », songea Shikamaru, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

xxxxx

Dans un dernier accès de fureur et d'angoisse, Hakuo tenta de se libérer de la couche de sable qui doucement l'enserrait, sans répit. Mais rien n'y fit. Gaara, dont les yeux brillaient d'allégresse face à cette lente agonie, ricana, les doigts de sa main levée se refermant progressivement.

_« Etouffe-le, doucement, tout doucement… Qu'il panique, cet petit ver répugnant et impuissant… »_ souffla le démon en lui, qui contenait à peine sa joie sadique.

Alors que le sable lui recouvrait peu à peu le visage, Hakuo jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui, sur le sol jonché d'éclats de métal, seule trace de ses shurikens pulvérisés. Quand enfin la puissance du démon s'était éveillée, il n'avait rien pu faire… C'avait été trop rapide et bien trop violent… Mais maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Il allait mourir ainsi, étouffé par le sable ? Ou Gaara avait-il une autre idée en tête ?

Comme répondant à cette interrogation muette, le sable se contracta soudainement autour de ses bras et jambes. Hakuo voulut hurler de douleur, mais le sable, se mouvant en véritable bâillon, l'en empêcha. Et retentirent alors dans le silence de sourd et horribles craquements, tandis que du sang teintait ce sarcophage de sable, se déversait en minces filets rouges sur le sol.

_« Cet avorton a osé te manquer de respect, il doit en payer le prix. Serre-le encore un peu, Gaara, qu'il regrette amèrement sa faute… »_

Le garçon s'exécuta, ses yeux fous se régalant du spectacle, ses narines dilatées captant l'odeur si particulière du sang.

_« Parfait. Réduis maintenant cette vie à néant, elle n'a que trop empiété sur la tienne. N'hésite plus, Gaara. Que son sang macule les murs et la terre, tout comme celui de Temari… »_

**« Meurs ! »**

Mais la pression finale ne vint pas. La main ne se referma pas d'un coup, comme elle aurait dû le faire : Gaara avait suspendu son geste. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient le cocon de sable, mais déjà ne le voyaient plus. Dans son esprit, des images sans queue ni tête se succédaient, leurs échos résonnant sans fin.

Lui, un petit garçon seul sur sa balançoire, qui regarde d'un air envieux d'autres enfants qui s'amusent. Sa sœur Temari qui lui claque la porte au nez, ses yeux pleins de peur et de dégoût. Kankurô, âgé de 8 ans, qui le fixe avec angoisse, ses injures exprimant sans fin sa répulsion. Son père, impassible, au regard sévère. Suna no Kuni, le pays de son enfance. Le sang de Yashamaru qui macule les murs au clair de lune, le soir où elle avait tenté de le tuer. La haine, la peur dans les yeux des gens qu'il croise.

« Va-t-en, Gaara, disparais ! »

« Espèce de monstre ! »

« Personne ne t'a jamais aimé… »

« Ne t'en approche pas ! »

« Tss… Il est encore là, lui ? »

Peur. Haine. Souffrance. Solitude… Tant de sentiments qui remontèrent en lui et le submergèrent. Un regard rouge, dont la pupille fendue le fixait avec colère.

« Je t'empêcherais de leur faire du mal… même si je dois te tuer pour ça !… Parce qu'ils m'ont sorti de l'enfer de ma solitude, et ont accepté mon existence… Ils sont si chers à mon cœur… »

« L'amour… moi aussi, un jour, je le connaîtrai… »

…

Il tomba à genoux, des tremblements convulsifs secouant son corps.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tue-le ! »_

« … »

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ecrase-le ! Que je puisse enfin sortir ! »_

« … »

_« Venge ta sœur ! Tue-le ! »_

« **…Non.** »

_« Comment ça, non ! Je t'ordonne de le tuer, tu m'entends ? »_

« Ce n'est pas la voie que j'ai choisi. »

_**« Tu n'a jamais rien choisi, de toute ta vie ! C'est moi qui t'ai toujours guidé ! Obéis-moi ! »**_

**« Je ne serai pas ton esclave, ni celui de ta haine ! Va-t-en, Shukaku ! »**

_**« Gryyaaaaaah ! »**_

xxxxx

/ _Tous les persos, captivés par l'histoire, qui fixent l'écran d'un air incrédule_ /

Thya / _air béta_ : Eeeeeeeh ?

Naruto / _idem _: Ben quoi ?

Sasuke / _idem _: Hein ?

Sakura : C'est déjà fini ?

Kakashi : On dirait bien… 

Shikamaru : Galère…

Thib / _se tourne vers l'auteur_ : Tu te fous de nous ! Elle est où, la suite ?

Elenthya l'auteur / _tout sourire_ : Ben… Dans le prochain chapitre ?

/ _Très gros silence, on n'entend même pas les insectes de Shino bourdonner_ /

Gaara / _se jette sur l'auteur_ : Retenez-moi !

Thya / _yeux rouges, sort son marteau_ : NE ME RETENEZ PAS !

Elenthya / _se sauve en courant_ : Heeeeeeeeelp !

Sakura : Euh les gars, ne l'amochez pas trop, quand même ! C'est elle qui connaît la suite !

Naruto / _suit Gaara_ : T'inquiète !…

Sasuke / _suit Naruto_ : …On va juste lui faire passer l'envie…

Neji / _suit Sasuke_ : … de nous refaire un coup pareil la prochaine fois !

/ _Très grosse bagarre, vol de shurikens et d'objets en tout genre_ /

Shikamaru / _qui n'arrive pas à pioncer à cause du bruit_ : Ben, à ton avis, on classe Elenthya dans la section Morts, ou Blessés ?

Thib / _réfléchit_ : Hum… Allez soyons optimistes, dans la catégorie Portés Disparus… / _regard narquois sur Shika_ / Mais au fait, c'est quoi, cette poussée d'inquiétude quand Temari est blessée ?

Shikamaru / _tout rouge_ : Temari ? Mais… mais y a rien entre nous ! Et ça t'regarde pas !

Thib : Finalement, elle est pas conne, cette auteur, elle en sait des choses… (nda : lol je m'envoie pas des fleurs là…)

Shikamaru / _cramoisi_ : C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous me saoulez tous, j'vais m'coucher / _s'en va en bougonnant_/

Elenthya / _qui a miraculeusement échappé au massacre_: Bon, vous voulez la suite ? Alors je veux des reviews, svp ! Et nan, c'est pas du chantage ! ;p XD

Naruto /_pressé de connaître la suite_: FAITES PETER LES REVIEWS !

Bisous à tous !

Elenthya


	6. En fuite

Bonjour à tous !

Yeah, je suis contente, le chapitre 5 a bien plu n.n… Voici le chapitre 6, que certains attendent manifestement avec impatience ! Mais d'abord les réponses aux reviews !

**Sabaku no Lumina** : Hello toi ! Pas la peine de crier, voici la suite (mais j'adore les reviews où les lecteurs laissent leurs émotions prendre le dessus, ça peut prouver à quel point ça leur plait…lol) avec encore une fois et pour la dernière(T.T), mon chtiot Gaara au premier plan. Rien que de me dire qu'on le verra moins après, ça me fait déjà pleurer (et pourtant c'est moi l'auteur…) Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine ? Kiss

**Princesse d'Argent** : (Eh, pot-de-colle en chef, c'est pas toi la première revieweuse, va falloir se ressaisir…lol) Entre ton chéri Neji, ton non moins adoré Gaara, et ma petite histoire ShikaTema (qu'est pas près de finir d'ailleurs), j'ai cru comprendre que le chapitre 5 t'avait plu… Mise à part la fin peut-être ? lol Allez, un grand merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !;)

**Nalahalliwell et Cordonsbleu **: « Espèce de sado-maso »… Ah, voilà longtemps que je l'attendais, celle-là… Cela voudrait-il dire que malgré mes fins de chapitres (à la con, je le reconnais ;p) et l'histoire qui se construit lentement, tu aimes ma fic ? Peut-être bien, c'est pas la première review que tu me laisses… En tout cas, merci pour celle-ci, et à la prochaine ! Kiss !

**Salima-chan** : Encore toi ? lol ravie de te revoir ! Contente que le ShikaTema te plaise, au départ, c'était absolument pas prévu… Mon imagination quelques fois galopante me joue des tours XD ! Malheureusement, ça ne deviendrait pas plus concret, du moins dans l'immédiat… Pas le temps, sans doute… Qui va gagner ? Héhé, je te laisse lire la suite, saches seulement que Gaara n'est pas au bout de ses peines (à croire que j'adore faire souffrir les persos que j'aime, devrait me faire soigner tiens…) Bonne lecture, et merci ! Kiss !

**Yaminohoshi** : Salut à toi ! Contente d'avoir un nouveau revieweur, ou nouvelle revieweuse plutôt ? lol Je sais, j'ai tendance à mendier les reviews, mais des fois, on a l'impression d'être oublié alors… (je suis une dépressive dans l'âme mdr) Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine ? Kiss !

**Ptite new** : Salut, chtiote new ! Moi aussi j'adore Gaara, quel que soit son comportement… Il me fait trop craquer… Une autre fan du NaruHina ? Hourra ! Parfois, je pense que je suis trop classique dans mes couples, mais apparemment, ça te plait. En tout cas, vraiment désolée, il n'y aura sans doute pas de NaruHina bien affirmé dans cette fic… C'est dingue, je suis censée être l'auteur, et pourtant, l'histoire ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'imaginais au premier abord… Enfin bon, j'arrête mon blabla, mais encore merci pour ta fidélité ! Kiss !

**Akemi Luo**: Wow, review de dernière minute! Salut à toi n.n! Vi, quand je dis mon chéri, c'est Gaara lol... Et cette vrai bombe psychopathe qu'est Gaaraest à tout le mondeuh, na! (Et un peu plus à moi, mdr...) Merci pour toutes tesreview, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, maisd'une auteur comme toi, cencore mieuxn.n! Bonne lecture! Kiss!

Et maintenant le chapitre 6 ! Et vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ensuite, non ? lol

xxxxx

_« Ce n'est pas la voie que j'ai choisi. »_

_**« Tu n'a jamais rien choisi, de toute ta vie ! C'est moi qui t'ai toujours guidé ! Obéis-moi ! »**_

_**« Je ne serai pas ton esclave, ni celui de ta haine ! Va-t-en, Shukaku ! »**_

_**« Gryyaaaaaah ! »**_

**Chapitre 6 : En fuite**

Dans un grondement furieux, le sable relâcha son emprise et revint en frémissant derrière Gaara, tel un fauve auquel on aurait volé sa proie. Debout, le jeune garçon reprenait son souffle, de nouveau maître de lui-même mais mentalement épuisé.

- Je serai simplement moi, murmura-t-il. Gaara, de Suna no Kuni.

Le sable claqua dans les airs, comme montrant sa colère et son impatience, mais Gaara l'ignora. Lentement, trébuchant par moments, il s'avança vers Hakuo acculé contre le mur, les membres en sang. Incapable de se lever, il vit arriver son jeune ennemi et tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

- Ainsi, t'es pas allé jusqu'au bout… C'est pas ce qu'on m'avait dit de toi…

- Tais-toi.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Gaara posa un genou à terre et demanda, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Qui t'envoie ? Pourquoi dévaster tout un village, si je suis votre seul cible ?… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Ça avait l'air pourtant clair, ils veulent Shukaku…

- C'est qui, « ils » ?

- …Il ne sera pas content, ça c'est sûr… fit Hakuo dans un souffle.

- Mais de qui tu parles ?

Hakuo fit une grimace ressemblant à un douloureux sourire.

- L'un de mes employeurs… Il a les yeux rouges, rouges comme l'enfer dans lequel il vit…

- Qui est-ce ? Son nom !

Hakuo allait dire quelque chose quand retentit un sifflement, puis un bruit métallique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quelques instants, puis se fermèrent, tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres. Son corps s'affaissa, et ne bougea plus.

Bien trop surpris sur le coup, Gaara réalisa ensuite qu'il était mort. Ses yeux fixèrent quelques instants sans comprendre le fragment de shuriken planté dans la poitrine du défunt chasseur de primes. Puis, résigné, il se leva et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un autre homme. Le bras toujours levé après son lancer, l'inconnu annonça, le visage neutre mais d'une voix glaciale :

- Je m'en doutais, il était vraiment trop nul. Mais tu me déçois un peu, Gaara. J'attendais mieux de toi. Apparemment, tu ne veux pas recourir à toute la force qui sommeille en toi.

- Qui es-tu ?

Mais Gaara savait déjà à qui il avait affaire. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était que le nouveau venu, dont les yeux rouges flamboyaient dans l'ombre de ses cheveux ébène, ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait…

- C'était toi, l'employeur de ce type ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. Je me nomme Uchiwa Itachi, du clan Akatsuki. Mon groupe a des projets pour toi, Gaara, tu vas devoir me suivre.

xxxxx

Muet de stupeur, serrant toujours Temari contre lui, Shikamaru observait d'un œil inquiet le nouveau venu : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à Sasuke… Et il avait dit s'appeler Uchiwa ? Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, tous les autres membres de ce clan étaient morts…

- Suis-moi sans histoires, de toute façon tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, murmura-t-il d'un ton qui aurait presque paru désinvolte s'il n'avait pas été accompagné d'un regard glacial. Personne n'a besoin de toi, ici…

« Si, il y a Kankurô, et… »

- …Temari !

Se souvenant soudain de sa sœur, Gaara se précipita vers l'endroit où elle était tombée. Mais il avait à peine fait un pas qu'Itachi s'était déjà interposé.

- Kankurô a été assommé. Il s'en sortira avec un bon mal de tête, Hakuo n'a même pas eu besoin de le tuer pour le calmer. Quant à ta sœur…

Itachi jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, vers Shikamaru.

- Elle n'a plus besoin de personne, maintenant. Elle, rien ne peut plus la sauver.

« Non ! »

Gaara remarqua seulement maintenant que quelqu'un se tenait près de sa sœur.

- Shikamaru ! Pars avec Temari ! Trouve quelqu'un qui peut l'aider !

« Et comment je fais, à ton avis ? Y a des tueurs à chaque coin de rue. »

Néanmoins motivé par cette demande ressemblant plus à une supplication, Shikamaru se releva, Temari dans les bras. Il fit volte-face, et se mit à courir dans la direction qui lui paraissait être celle du Temple. Si seulement il pouvait arriver au Q.G. sans encombres…

Tandis qu'il s'enfuyait, Shikamaru n'osa pas se retourner, mais les bruissements de sable derrière lui prouvaient que Gaara se battait de nouveau.

xxxxx

« Je ne pourrais pas le battre…

Il est bien trop fort… »

…

**« Naruto ! »**

Interloqué, Naruto se figea. Cette voix ! On aurait dit…

- Eh, Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à identifier celui qui venait de parler. On aurait dit Gaara… Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit ici, non ?

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto observa les alentours, mais ne vit personne. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il marchait dans les rues dévastées de Konoha en compagnie des autres aspirants rescapés, et ils n'avaient croisé que quelques mercenaires plutôt faibles. Le gros des troupes devaient être massées sur le front principal, plus près du Temple.

- Naruto… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Naruto revint enfin à lui en entendant la petite voix d'Hinata, qui était visiblement inquiète. Encore préoccupé, il bredouilla :

- Oui, oui, vous inquiétez pas. Je… J'ai juste eu l'impression qu'on avait besoin de moi…

A l'instant où il prononça ces mots, Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer, inexplicablement. Comme si quelque chose en lui appuyait cette pensée… Gaara avait besoin d'aide.

- En fait, j'ai eu l'impression que Gaara était en danger… avoua-t-il enfin.

- Gaara, le type qui manipule le sable ? demanda Ino en se retournant, sincèrement étonnée. Commentquelqu'un aussi fort que lui aurait-il besoin d'aide, de la part de nuls comme nous, qui plus est ?

- Je sais pas, c'était juste une impression… répondit Naruto, qui commençait à douter.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ? questionna Sakura.

- …

De son côté, Sasuke ne disait rien. D'eux tous, il avait été le seul témoin du combat titanesque qui avait opposé Gaara du Désert à Naruto, quelques semaines auparavant. Ce jour-là, il avait été vraiment impressionné par la puissance insoupçonnée dont avait fait montre son ami, et commençait à se demander d'où venait un tel pouvoir. Naruto cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais qui sait, lors de ce combat, un lien avait peut-être été tissé entre les différents pouvoirs de Gaara et de Naruto. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ce dernier a eu l'impression que Gaara l'appelait : il a en quelque sorte reçu un écho des pensées de Gaara. Mais pourquoi maintenant, dans ce cas-là ?

Sous l'impulsion de Naruto qui ne voulait inquiéter personne, le petit groupe se remit en marche. Mais alors qu'il allait se concentrer sur autre chose, en l'occurrence sa propre survie et celle de ses amis, la voix se refit entendre, plus forte encore qu'auparavant.

**« Naruto ! »**

Immédiatement, il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, essayant de se focaliser sur la voix. D'abord, il ne vit ni n'entendit rien, puis une image d'abord floue, puis de plus en plus précise d'un énorme monstre apparut dans son esprit : Shukaku !

La vision se dissout aussitôt en une spirale rouge, pour reformer une autre créature, toute aussi effrayante : un gigantesque renard aux queues innombrables ! L'animal se précipita alors vers lui, les crocs découverts dans un hurlement sauvage, tandis que la voix de Gaara retentissait de nouveau, de plus en plus forte !

« Il est trop fort pour moi… Ses yeux voient tout… **Naruto, aide-moi !** »

**- Gyaaaaah !**

Naruto tomba à la renverse dans la poussière et y resta allongé, abasourdi. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur : Kyûbi lui fonçant dessus comme pour l'attaquer, ou la voix de Gaara qui implorait son aide ?

- Mais Naruto ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire le pitre ?

Sakura soupira, exaspérée, tandis que tous les autres regardaient Naruto allongé par terre, ne sachant qu'en penser. Le jeune garçon se releva aussitôt.

- Maintenant j'en suis sûr, Gaara n'est pas loin et il a besoin d'aide !

- Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?

- J'le sais, c'est tout ! s'exclama Naruto, ne voyant pas comment expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« On dirait que Shukaku et Kyûbi sont entrés momentanément en connexion. J'ai pu entendre ainsi les pensées les plus profondes de Gaara… »

- Il faut qu'on intervienne !

- Ah oui ? Et on fait comment ? railla Ino. J'te rappelle que le village est envahi par toute une bande de tarés sans scrupules et qu'on risque notre vie à chaque coin de rue. Comment tu veux retrouver quelqu'un dans ce foutoir ? Tu connais sa localisation au mètre près, peut-être ?

- Ben, non…

- Euh, je peux peut-être vous être utile…, murmura Hinata sans grande assurance, alors qu'Ino allait empoigner Naruto pour lui en coller une.

Avant que les autres aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle enclencha le Byakugan. Aussitôt les veines autour de ses yeux encore plus blancs se contractèrent. Après une dizaine de secondes, Hinata brisa le silence et murmura d'une voix calme et concentrée :

- A un peu plus d'un kilomètre, dans cette direction… Il y a quelqu'un qui court… je crois que c'est Shikamaru…

- Shika ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'exclama Ino, alors que les autres lui jetaient un regard exaspéré.

- Je crois… Temari est avec lui, et elle est blessée…

- Si Temari est là, alors Gaara n'est pas loin ! en déduisit Naruto.

- Tu dis que Temari est blessée ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

- Oui… Je crois même que c'est grave… ah, attendez, il y a un combat un peu plus loin… C'est Gaara !

- Qui sont ses adversaires ? demanda aussitôt Sasuke.

-… Il n'y en a qu'un, mais il a l'air d'être très fort, Gaara a du mal à le battre… Ça va trop vite, je n'arrive pas à voir le visage de son ennemi…

Hinata sembla se concentrer sur sa vision, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus, de stupeur cette fois.

- Il… Il te ressemble, Sasuke… Un peu plus âgé que toi… Mais lui aussi possède deux Sharingans !… Ses yeux viennent de lancer un jutsu, je ne sais pas lequel… mais Gaara s'est effondré, il ne bouge plus…

Ne comprenant rien à la situation, Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke, mais resta muet devant l'expression de son ami. Sasuke, pétrifié, fixait Hinata d'un regard empli de rage, mais il ne la voyait pas. L'espace d'un instant, d'intenses souvenirs semblèrent revenir en son esprit…

- Sasuke… Eh, mais où tu vas !

Sans répondre, Sasuke partit comme une flèche dans la direction qu'avait indiqué Hinata. Prenant son élan, il s'élança en quelques bonds sur le toit des maisons et disparut.

- Sasuke ! crièrent en même temps Ino et Sakura.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! fit Naruto, désorienté.

Alertée par ces cris, Hinata revint à elle.

- Sasuke est parti ? Il a peut-être cru que je parlais d'un autre Uchiwa… C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup…

- Mais tous les autres Uchiwa sont morts ! s'exclama Sakura, perdue elle aussi.

- Bon, Uchiwa ou pas, il faut absolument rattraper Sasuke ! Si Gaara s'est fait avoir, il n'aura pas plus de chance contre ce mec ! décida Naruto, approuvé par les trois autres. Hinata, tu nous montre le chemin ?

- Hai !

Sans perdre un instant, les quatre ninjas s'élancèrent sur les traces de Sasuke.

xxxxx

Naruto _/ sautille de joie_ : Wouais, je sers enfin à quelque chose, dans ce chapitre !

Sasuke : Il t'en faut pas beaucoup…

Elenthya l'auteur / _catastrophée_ : Mais tais-toi, si ça lui plait ! Ca fait toujours un mécontent de moins…(nda: personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre un peu creux, mais quand j'ai divisé ma fic en chapitres, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement...)

Itachi : Je fais trop classe, ici ! Mais t'en a mis le temps pour me faire apparaître !

Elenthya : Si t'étais arrivé plus tôt, y aurait eu moins de suspens…

Kyûbi / _en mode peluche_ : Y en a marre, je veux de la baston ! De la violence, du sang, quoi ! **Que ça bouge !**

Thib : Tiens, toi aussi ?

Elenthya : J'me disais bien que j'avais pas encore reçu de plaintes…

Kyûbi : Quand est-ce qu'on va me voir ? T'as bien fait intervenir l'autre zigue aux mirettes rouges, pourquoi pas le beau, le grand, le puissant démon-renard que je suis ?

Sakura / _morte de rire_ : Beau, peut-être. Puissant, ça reste à voir. Mais grand…

Kyûbi : Pas ma faute si cette abrutie d'auteur m'a mis en mode peluche ! Nan mais, j'ai l'air de quoi, là ? Je dépasse même pas les genoux de Konohamaru !

Jiraya : Moi je te trouve mignon comme ça…

Kyûbi / _grimpe sur l'écran_ : T'approche pas, l'pervers !

Elenthya : Bon, en espérant que ça vous a plu ! On devrait voir Tsunade passer à l'action dans les prochains chapitres… Et non, Kyûbi, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu n'interviendras pas avant encore un petit bout de temps !

Kyûbi / _s'éloigne_ _en râlant_ : Et merde, même mon regard de la Mort qui Tue marche plus…

xxxxx

Voila voila, (petit?) chapitre de "transition"... J'accepte tout commentaire, que ce soit un compliment ou une menace de mort parce que ça va pas assez vite! (allez-y mollo sur les injures quand même, je sais pas ce que dirait le site sinon...lol) Qu'est-il arrivé à Gaara? Itachi réserve-t-il le même sort à Sasuke qui à peine prévenu, part déjà à sa poursuite? Et Temari et Shika dans tout ça?... Héhé, réponses peut-être dans la suite ;p si y aassez de reviews lol... Bisous à tous, et à la prochaine!


	7. Tsunade passe à l'action

Salut à tous !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent, mais beaucoup plus encore aux lecteurs qui laissent une review ! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris, les reviews sont la seule chose qui me remontent le moral dans ce bas monde (lol, j'arrête de dramatiser).

Visiblement, l'arrivée d'Itachi a plu (ouf, du coup j'ai pas reçu trop de plaintes sur la disparition de Gaara…) mais attendez encore un peu… Comme l'a dit Kyûbi, je lui en réserve bien d'autres, à l'autre zigue au mirettes rouges ! Pas dans l'immédiat (héhé, vous commencez à me connaître, rien n'arrive rapidement avec moi) mais ça vient, ça vient… Itachi aura droit à un combat magnifique et une fin des plus mémorables…lol (tiens, pourquoi certains fans me regardent avec des yeux pareils è.é?)

Réponses aux reviews !

**Akemi Luo** : Kikou toi ! Parfaitement que je te connais, j'aime bien ta fic Endless Sorrow ! Et Dream by Night Chap 1 m'a bien fait marrer (pleurer de rire en fait…)… J'ai des problèmes actuellement, j'arrive plus à ouvrir les scans (saleté d'ordi) mais ai-je bien lu ?… Gaara n'est pas mort ? O.O Si c'est bien le cas… Faites péter le champagne, ma vie a retrouvé un sens ! Sincèrement merci pour tes reviews, en espérant que la suite de ma fic te plaira ! Kissous !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Hello, toi ! Alors toi aussi, les cours te permettent pas de passer autant de temps sur ce site ? Alors un merci d'autant plus grand, pour la peine que tu te donnes à lire ma fic et à la commenter n.n ! T'aime Itachi ici ? Tu verras, il va prendre une importance capitale par la suite… Un peu de patience, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs le pauvre, gnéhéhé… Gros kissous, et à la prochaine, ma pot de colle préférée n.n!

**Kikunosuke** : C'est vrai que t'étais là au début… Alors re-bienvenue n.n ! Perso, moi aussi mon ordi me joue des tours pendables au niveau des publications, il m'arrive de louper plusieurs chapitres de mes fics préférées… En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments ! Kissous et bonne lecture !

**Nalahaniwell et Cordons bleu** : Héhé, et encore un chapitre court… Ne m'en veux pas ! En tout cas, tu auras droit à quelques réponses, tu verras que je fais difficilement mourir un perso (pas envie de me mettre tout un fan-club sur le dos…lol)… Et puis, il y a tellement de trucs bien pires que la mort, è.é… "Sado-maso!" ? Peut-être n.n… Allez, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

**Salima-chan** : Kikou toi ! Vraiment désolée, mais Kankurô ne fera pas d'autre apparition dans la fic (c'est un perso que j'utilise très rarement, va savoir pourquoi) mis à part peut-être à la fin… Quant à Temari, elle va être un perso capital dans ce chapitre et le suivant… Alors patience n.n! Merci pour tes encouragements, tes reviews font toujours aussi plaisir ! Kiss et à la prochaine ? ;)

**Tsukieina** : Salut à toi ! Contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse aussi enthousiaste ! Quant au Tema/Shika, il n'y aura rien de vraiment concret, tout comme pour les autres couples… Mais qui sait, je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin de cette fic, d'ici là ça changera peut-être ? Merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine j'espère n.n ! Kissous !

**Ptite new** : Yeah, contente de te revoir (ou relire plutôt) ! Fidèle au poste ! Tu es la première à me parler de Kyûbi en mode Peluche… C'est un de mes délires à moi, mais j'y tiens beaucoup ! Voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant ! Kiss !

Read and review, pleaaaaaaaze !

xxxxx

_- Bon, Uchiwa ou pas, il faut absolument rattraper Sasuke ! Si Gaara s'est fait avoir, il n'aura pas plus de chance contre ce mec ! décida Naruto, approuvé par les trois autres. Hinata, tu nous montre le chemin ?_

_- Hai !_

_Sans perdre un instant, les quatre ninjas s'élancèrent sur les traces de Sasuke._

**Chapitre 7 : Tsunade passe à l'action !**

- Tsunade-sama, j'ai localisé Gaara !

L'Hokage atterrit sur un des toits avec la souplesse d'un chat et se tourna vers Neji, qui s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Neji acquiesça, son Byakugan activé.

- Il n'y a pas de doutes, c'est bien lui. A environ deux kilomètres, au nord. Mais il n'est pas seul, il s'est fait attaqué… par Sasuke?… Ah non, ce n'est pas lui…

« …mais il lui ressemble vraiment… » songea Neji.

Tsunade tiqua en entendant la description du jeune Hyûga. Itachi Uchiwa ! Si c'était vraiment lui, les pires craintes d'Ebisu étaient bien-fondées…

- Dîtes, on cherchait Naruto aussi, non ?

- Hein ? fit intelligemment Tsunade, sortant avec peine de ses pensées.

- Je l'ai localisé lui aussi, je crois qu'il se dirige également vers Gaara. Il est accompagné par plusieurs autres moyennes classes…

« Ah, Hinata est avec lui… »

En reconnaissant sa cousine grâce au Byakugan, Neji eut comme un sentiment de soulagement, qu'il essaya de cacher : Hinata allait bien…

- Eh, Neji, tu te bouges un peu, oui ou non !

- … Hai, hai, Hokage-sama ! répondit Neji, émergeant à son tour de sa rêverie.

- On doit se dépêcher de rattraper Naruto, et Gaara par la même occasion, ou je ne donne pas cher de notre village !

Les deux ninjas repartirent aussitôt vers le Nord, bondissant de maison en maison.

xxxxx

« Et meeerde ! Avec tout ce bordel, je reconnais plus rien ! C'est le comble, se paumer dans son propre village ! »

Portant toujours Temari dans ses bras, Shikamaru essayait de retrouver son chemin dans les décombres qui envahissaient les rues, quand soudain une ombre passa au-dessus de lui. Levant la tête, il eut juste le temps de voir deux yeux rouges flamboyer, avant que l'ombre ne continue sa route, sautant de toit en toit.

« C'était pas Sasuke, ça ? Il aurait pu s'arrêter, j'ai besoin d'aideuh ! »

Mais il préféra ignorer lui aussi le présumé Sasuke et recommença à courir, espérant de tout cœur avoir choisi la bonne voie pour rejoindre le Temple. Soudain, au détour d'une rue, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités.

« Aïe, si ce sont des ennemis, j'suis cuit ! »

Par réflexe, Shikamaru se cacha avec Temari à l'ombre d'une maison à moitié écroulée, quand une voix claire s'éleva :

- Il est là !

« Zut ! Et je fais quoi maintenant ! »

- Eh, Shikamaru, sors ! Hinata t'a repéré!

« Hinata ? »

Puis, reconnaissant la voix de Naruto, Shikamaru se décida à se montrer.

- Désolé, j'croyais que vous étiez de ceux qui ont attaqué…

Shikamaru vit avec soulagement Ino, Naruto, Sakura et Hinata courir vers lui. Ouf, il n'était plus tout seul, ça commençait à être flippant… Mais les mines contrariées de ses amis le surprirent un peu. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à de grands sourires. Quand même, Konoha était en pleine guerre et ils étaient tous potentiellement menacés de mort. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais cru voir par exemple l'air habituel et un peu bêta de Naruto se changer en mine de guerrier prêt à tuer.

- T'aurais pas vu Sasuke, des fois ? lui demanda ce dernier, la lueur pénétrante de ces yeux bleus rivalisant avec n'importe quel Byakugan.

- Si… enfin je crois que c'était lui. Il avait l'air assez pressé, répondit Shikamaru en montrant la rue derrière lui d'une signe de tête, direction que semblait avoir prise Sasuke.

- Très bien, alors j'y vais !

Mais il s'était à peine élancé qu'une voix à faire trembler les montagnes retentit derrière lui.

**- Tu fais encore un pas et je t'épingle au mur comme un vulgaire rat à disséquer ! **(nda: Notez l'injure, c'est légèrement inspiré d'une de mes anciennes profs XD)

Naruto stoppa net, son ardeur momentanément refroidie. Hinata, Ino et Sakura, qui s'étaient approchées de Shikamaru pour voir si elles pouvaient faire quelque chose pour Temari, se retournèrent, stupéfaites.

- Neji ! murmura la petite Hyûga.

Sur le toit d'un des immeubles voisins se tenaient son cousin, le souffle court, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns étincelants.

- Oba-san ! fit Naruto, l'effet de surprise passé. Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu m'as bien entendu, coupa Tsunade d'une voix au volume sonore à peine plus bas. Garde la pose ou je t'étripe ! Trois plombes qu'on te cherche avec Neji, j'ai pas envie de te courir après toute la journée !

- Mais y a…

- Y a pas de mais ! ajouta Tsunade en atterrissant devant eux, suivie de près par Neji. Je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour survivre jusqu'ici avec un abruti pareil dans vos rangs (s'il avait pu, Naruto l'aurait désintégrée sur place) mais puisque vous êtes là, il va falloir m'obéir ! ( comme d'hab…).

Tous décidèrent de se taire en croisant le regard foudroyant de leur Hokage. Tous sauf Naruto, qui ronchonnait dans son coin, excédé qu'on l'empêche d'aller aider Gaara. Mais Shikamaru, d'habitude si effacé, sortit sans hésiter du rang.

- Hokage-sama, Temari est blessée, et…

Le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme se posa sur lui, lui intimant le silence. Mais l'anxiété succéda à la colère dans les yeux de Tsunade quand ils virent la jeune fille au teint pâle comme la mort.

- Pose-la à terre. Doucement.

Shikamaru s'exécuta. Tsunade s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille et commença aussitôt un examen approfondi, insufflant une infime partie de son chakra dans des parties très précises du corps inerte.

« Les méridiens », songèrent en même temps Hinata et Neji, « elle sonde différents méridiens afin de connaître l'ampleur des dégâts. »

- Son énergie vitale n'est pas encore totalement épuisée, révéla finalement Tsunade, brisant de sa voix le silence tendu. Elle a une chance de s'en sortir. D'autant plus qu'aucun organe essentiel ne semble être touché…

Un soupir de soulagement général s'éleva. Shikamaru, bien que resté impassible, aurait eu envie d'embrasser Tsunade à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Elle allait s'en sortir… L'énorme poids qui lui serrait le cœur depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Temari dans cet état sembla soudain s'alléger.

- Mais il faut stopper rapidement l'hémorragie. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Elle releva la tête vers les cinq ninjas et son regard s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux.

- Toi, la gamine aux cheveux roses… C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Euh, Sakura. Sakura Haruno…

- Tu fais partie des élèves de Kakashi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura acquiesça.

- Parfait. Approche. Toi, là, tu es la fille de Yamanaka, le fleuriste, non ?

- Hai… je m'appelle Ino.

- Regarde dans ma sacoche, et prépare-moi de quoi apaiser sa douleur.

Se pliant aux ordres, Ino commença à fouiller dans le sac posé à terre. Pendant ce temps, Tsunade enleva la chemise poissée de sang qui servait de bandage, révélant la plaie sanguinolente au flan gauche de Temari. Elle l'examina quelques instants puis s'adressa à Sakura agenouillée près d'elle :

- Avec Kakashi, tu as sûrement dû apprendre à grimper aux arbres avec ton chakra ou à… **Naruto, si tu essaies de te sauver encore un fois comme ça, je te jure que toutes les horreurs que tu as vécu dans toute ta pauvre vie ne seront rien comparées à ce que je te ferais !**

Le garçon, qui tentait de s'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds, revint en bougonnant. Exaspérée, Tsunade reposa sa question à Sakura qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu vas utiliser la même technique. En contrôlant correctement ton chakra, tu vas l'appliquer sur cette blessure et empêcher que le sang ne coule. Pendant ce temps, je vais insuffler une bonne partie de mon énergie dans ses méridiens, ça aura pour effet de renforcer son cœur, donc de relancer la circulation du sang et d'accélérer la cicatrisation. C'est là que ton rôle devient vraiment important : si au niveau de la blessure, tu n'envoie pas assez de chakra, l'hémorragie s'aggravera. Et si au contraire, tu mets trop de pression, le sang ne circulera pas convenablement et Temari finira par y passer. Fais comme à l'entraînement : pas d'excès de chakra, mais pas de défaut non plus. Capito ?

- Oui, mais comment savoir quelle sera la bonne quantité de chakra ?

- Tu le fais au feeling ! Allez, on y va !

Aussitôt, les mains de Tsunade s'entourèrent d'une aura bleue, signe qu'elle y concentrait son chakra. Avec douceur et précision, elle appliqua ses doigts à différents endroits du buste à demi-dénudé de Temari. Sakura serait bien restée là à regarder ces mains se déplacer avec grâce, mais se souvenant de son devoir, elle concentra elle aussi son chakra dans ses mains et les apposa sur la blessure. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui confiait une tâche aussi importante, elle ferait tout son possible pour honorer cette confiance qu'on lui faisait.

Très vite, cela devint plus ardu, car l'énergie que donnait Tsunade à Temari faisait peu à peu revivre la jeune fille. Le pouls s'accélérait, doucement mais inexorablement, le sang battait de plus en plus fort dans ses veines. Sakura devait continuellement remanier le flux de chakra qu'elle utilisait pour stopper l'hémorragie, s'adaptant aux pulsations du cœur de Temari. De plus, elle savait qu'elle tenait au bout de ses doigts une vie humaine, aussi fragile qu'une petite flamme pouvant s'éteindre au moindre souffle de vent un peu brusque. Sakura avait peur de faire une mauvaise manœuvre qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Continue, c'est en bonne voie… murmura alors Tsunade, sans pour autant se déconcentrer.

A ces mots, Sakura se sentit plus rassurée, ses flux de chakra se firent plus fluides, changeant moins par à-coups. Autour d'elles, personne ne disait rien, craignant de gêner les deux ninjas. Shikamaru, qui fixait d'un œil angoissé le visage de Temari, sentit son propre cœur battre à tout rompre quand la peau blanche commença à reprendre des couleurs.

- Yamanaka, c'est bientôt prêt ? demanda Tsunade sans arrêter son traitement, d'une voix traduisant que ça **devait** être prêt.

- Ça vient, ça vient, répondit Ino tout en coupant, pilant, mélangeant les différents ingrédients et plantes qu'elle avait trouvé dans la sacoche de Tsunade pour faire un anti-douleur.

- On peut pas attendre plus longtemps… Temari, il va falloir être courageuse. Attention Sakura, tu vas peut-être devoir consolider ton flux de chakra. Je vais renforcer ses capacités de cicatrisation.

L'énergie au bout des mains de Tsunade devint soudain plus visible, et les doigts de la guérisseuse parcoururent le corps de Temari, s'arrêtant en des points précis, puis se rejoignirent autour de la blessure. Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, Sakura l'entendit murmurer des incantations d'une voix si basse qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout.

-… Que les énergies circulent, se séparent et se rejoignent pour n'en faire qu'une… Que la vie reste en ce corps qu'elle veut abandonner…Bats-toi, agrippe-toi à ma voix, repousse la mort qui veut s'installer en toi…

Le cœur de Temari battait furieusement, comme protestant contre cette activation forcée. La jeune fille toujours inconsciente émit un gémissement, alors que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front et ses tempes. Shikamaru s'agenouilla alors auprès d'elle et lui prit la main, la serrant dans les siennes. Il murmura, si faiblement que seule Temari aurait pu l'entendre :

- Accroche-toi, je t'en prie… Reste…

xxxxx

Thya /_s'affale sur le bureau_: Je veux la suiiiiiiteuh...T.T

Tsunade : J'adoooore ce chapitre ! On peut enfin admirer mes magnifiques talents de guérisseuse !

Thib / _chuchote à Shikamaru_ : Tu crois qu'elle passe la porte avec sa tête qui enfle ?

Shikamaru / _idem à Thib_ : That is the question…

Thib : Gnhein ?

Tsunade / _qui a tout capté_ : Et si on parlait de ta soudaine inquiétude pour Temari, l'intello ?

Shikamaru / _tout rouge_ : Raah non, commencez pas ! C'est juste une amie !

Tsunade / _sort un carnet et met de grosses lunettes_ : Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Shikamaru : **Fous-moi la paix !**

Thya : Tsunade qui joue les entremetteuses…

Elenthya l'auteur : … ça fait peur, hein / _quitte l'ordi des yeux_ / Sakura ! Arrête d'espionner Naruto et Hinata ! Y a rien à voir pour l'moment !

Sakura / _baisse ses jumelles_ : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'abord ? Et puis, c'est une mission que m'a confié Tsunade-sama !

Thya : …Très peur.

Elenthya / _suspiscieuse_ : Tu serais pas plutôt jalouse du fait que notre petit démon ait une admiratrice ?

Sakura : Hein ? Meuh non ! Jalouse de quoi, d'abord/ _rougit _/

Shikamaru / _a réussi à se débarrasser de Tsunade_ : Les femmes, elles sont pas claires…

Jiraya / _surgit de nulle part_ : Tu veux des conseils d'un expert en amour ? Je peux même t'arranger un rencard avec Temari !

Shikamaru / _crevé_ : Au secoooouuuuuuuurs…

Kyûbi / _en mode Peluche, perché sur l'écran_: Chapitre à la con, fin à la con, et en plus, je suis toujours pas présent ! **Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, qu'il y ait plus de revieweur quand tu me feras intervenir dans toute ma puissance ?**

Elenthya : Héhé… Et pourquoi pas/ _se fout de sa gueule, bien entendu_/

Kyûbi / _part en râlant_ : Je hais cette auteur à la con/ _se tourne vers les lecteurs_ / Et vous, z'avez pas intérêt à décrocher de cette fic, hein ! Pas tant que je suis pas dans l'histoire, non mais !

Elenthya : Bon, en gros, ça veut dire « Laissez une review, je vous prie ? »…n.n

Je suis consciente que mes chapitres sont courts, que l'action ne bouge pas toujours comme on voudrait et qu'on reste toujours sur sa fin... Gardez patience, encore deux chapitres et vous aurez les tous frais des vacances qui je pense, vous paraîtront moins creux! Enfin j'espère... Une petite review, please?

Merci de lire! Kissous à tous, et au prochain chapitre!n.n


	8. Dans les ténèbres

Kikou à tous !

Je suis heureuse n.n ! Parce que j'ai enfin mis la main sur le tome 19 de Naruto ! Il était si bien fait, tellement génial qu'à la fin, j'étais partagée entre sauter de joie, pleurer à chaudes larmes et partir en courant taper mon libraire pour qu'il me file le tome suivant (ça aurait fait ridicule, je vous l'accorde lol) Alors avis à tous ceux qui ont l'occasion de le lire, profitez-en !

Je m'arrête là après cette page de pub (non rémunérée lol) et vous remercie tous grandement pour votre fidélité. J'ai eu moins de reviews que je ne le pensais (mon rêve, c'est de débarquer sur Internet et m'apercevoir que j'ai une vingtaine de reviews en attente Oo… c'est beau de rêver, hein ? lol) mais il y en a plusieurs qui m'ont fait réellement plaisir. **Donc encore merci, et pour ceux qui auraient la flemme, pas le temps ou oublié, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur ce tout pitit bouton carré en bas à gauche. Je ne mords pas, je ne frappe pas, je lis chaque review et répond toujours avec plaisir !n.n**

Réponses aux reviews !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Salut à toi ! Vi t'as raison, saloperies de cours, on devrait monter une assoc' d'aide aux lycéens surexploités qui on même pas le temps d'écrire ! Je suis très sérieuse n.n… Pour ce qui est de ma fic, je te remercie de tous tes compliments, et bonne lecture ! Ah, au fait, t'as le bonjour de Kyûbi…lol Kissous !

**Alvice** : Kikou ! C'est très sympa d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, contente qu'elle te plaise ! En effet, finir un chapitre en faisant en sorte qu'on veuille lire la suite, c'est un de mes objectifs. Ca fait en général revenir les revieweurs… Même si certains en ont marre que je finisse toujours comme ça… je les comprends lol… Allez gros kissous !

**Nalahalliwell et Cordonsbleu** : Une dent contre Temari ?…euh, pas consciemment du moins… Héhé… Si elle va s'en sortir ? Voici la réponse ! Mais la fic est encore loin d'être finie, tout comme mon habitude de faire des fins à la con… Nan, pas taper…n.n. Merci pour ta review, kiss !

**Tsukieina** : Pile poil comme tu aimes, ma fic ? Yeah, happy happy conteeeenteuh n.n ! Désolée, ça sortait du coeur... En tout cas voici la suite ! Gros kissous !

**Tashiya** : Hello toi ! Héhé, eh oui, je pense très sérieusement que Shika est amoureux dans ma fic… Personnellement, je n'arrive pas à voir ce petit génie flemmard sans des sentiments amoureux qu'il n'arrive pas à résoudre malgré son intelligence supérieur lol… J'aime bien le ShikaIno (tout dépend de l'écriture) mais je préfère le ShikaTema, il y a tellement de complications possibles pour ce couple… Si ma fic se déroule comme prévu, ils auront d'ailleurs une belle place dans ce domaine ! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite ! Kiss !

**Salima-chan** : Wow, merciiiiii (auteur toute contente devant son ordi) ! Ainsi, tu ne considère pas ma fic comme ennuyeuse et répétitive, hourra n.n ! Apprendre qu'on voit ma fic comme monotone, c'est ma bête noire… Je suis rassurée ! Bon courage pour suivre jusqu'à la fin, il y a encore un certain nombre de chapitres, et l'intrigue principale est à peine dévoilée… Merci encore, gros gros kissous !

**Ptite new** : Honte de moi ?… eh bien, peut-être, oui… Mais j'aime bien faire des fins comme ça… Quoi que quand un de mes auteurs favoris me fait un coup pareil, je l'incendie littéralement pendant toute ma review… lol En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là malgré mes the end en queue de poiscaille ! Kissous et bonne lecture !

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS ! ( mais après n.n! lol)

xxxxx

_-… Que les énergies circulent, se séparent et se rejoignent pour n'en faire qu'une… Que la vie reste en ce corps qu'elle veut abandonner… Bats-toi, agrippe-toi à ma voix, repousse la mort qui veut s'installer en toi…_

_Le cœur de Temari battait furieusement, comme protestant contre cette activation forcée. La jeune fille toujours inconsciente émit un gémissement, alors que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front et ses tempes. Shikamaru s'agenouilla alors auprès d'elle et lui prit la main, la serrant dans les siennes. Il murmura, si faiblement que seule Temari aurait pu l'entendre :_

_- Accroche-toi, je t'en prie… Reste…_

**Chapitre 8 : Dans les ténèbres**

Un éclair blanc. Un bruit sourd. La secousse de la chute. La douleur qui se répandait insidieusement dans tout son corps, alors que son sang, sa vie, commençait à la quitter.

Avec peine, Temari releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son frère, ses grandes pupilles vertes contrastant avec ses cernes noirs et sa peau blanche… blanche de peur ?

- Ça va, Gaara… Fais pas attention à moi, je t'en prie…

Elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, qui lui paraissait de plus en plus lointaine. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se relever, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient. Impuissante, son sang se répandant sur le sol, elle vit son frère s'effondrer dans un hurlement monstrueux, un hurlement de douleur, de douleur intérieur… Non, tout sauf ça. Gaara ne pouvait pas se transformer, pas maintenant. Mais c'était en la voyant ainsi blessée, à terre, qu'il avait réveillé en lui cette force pleine de haine et de colère. Cette force qu'il voulait depuis quelques temps exiler à tout prix de sa vie…

- Gaara…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand elle vit son frère se relever, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire démoniaque. Shukaku avait trouvé les mots justes, il était de nouveau passé de l'autre côté. Mais qui pourrait l'arrêter maintenant ?

Alors que son frère l'abandonnait, faisant face à l'autre, elle se sentit tomber, loin, très loin en arrière, dans les ténèbres. Et pourtant elle ne bougeait pas. Elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

xxxxx

_Bobom… Bobom… Bobom…_

Le noir. Le vide. Le froid.

_Bobom… Bobom… Bobom…_

Les ténèbres. Comme jamais je n'en ai vu.

_Bobom… Bobom… Bobom…_

J'ai un peu peur. Pourquoi ?… Parce que c'est si calme…

_Bobom… Bobom… Bobom…_

Je flotte dans le vide. Autour de moi, qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois rien. Je n'entends rien. Je ne sens rien. Et je m'en fiche.

_Bobom… Bobom… Bobom…_

J'ai tellement envie de dormir… oui, fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien.

_Bobom…… Bobom…_

Des images sans suite défilent sur mes paupières fermées. De temps en temps, un écho me parvient. Je reconnais des gens, des lieux, des voix. Ou je ne les reconnais pas.

_Bobom…… Bobom…_

Ombre. Lumière. Son. Silence. Tout m'indiffère. Ma vie se déroule devant mes yeux, mais je m'en fiche. Je sais que je vais mourir. Et je crois que c'est bien. De toute façon que puis-je y faire ?

_Bobom…… …Bobom…_

Les images, le film ralentissent, s'arrêtent, comme s'ils avaient compris que je ne m'intéressais pas à l'histoire. Et ils ont bien compris : passons tout de suite à la fin, au baisser de rideau. Le reste n'en vaut plus la peine.

_Bobom…… … …Bobom…_

Le noir m'entoure de nouveau, encore plus impénétrable. Le silence m'enveloppe, toujours plus épais. Le froid m'envahit, mais je crois que je ne le sens plus. Si je pouvais sourire, je crois que je le ferais. Je suis bien. Je me laisse glisser dans les ténèbres.

……_Bobom…… ……Bobom…_

En moi résonne ce son, unique et comme inlassable. Mais il ralentit. De plus en plus. A chaque fois plus lourd, à chaque fois plus proche,à chaque fois plus lent. Je sais qu'il va s'arrêter. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes. Les yeux fermés, j'attends. J'attends ce silence éternel qui voudra dire que c'est fini.

…_Bobom…… _

J'attends.

…_Bobom…… _

Voilà…

…_Bobom. _

C'est fini.

…

…

…_Bobom… _

…

…_Bobom… _

Pourquoi ?

…_Bobom…_

Je veux juste dormir. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas ?

…_Bobom…_

Ca ne sert à rien, ce que tu fais. Tais-toi, s'il te plait.

…_Bobom…_

Va-t-en.

…_Bobom…_

Va-t-en !

…_Bobom…_ _Bobom…_

Il recommence. Il continue. Abruti. J'était si bien à somnoler. Tu m'as réveillée. J'ai froid, maintenant.

…_Bobom…_ _Bobom…_

J'ai froid… J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait noir. Pas un bruit. A part lui, qui bat comme si de rien n'était.

…_Bobom…_ _Bobom…_

A quoi tu joues ? Je ne sais plus où je suis. Ça me fait peur. Il fait si noir.

…_Bobom…_ _Bobom…_

Une lumière. Toute petite, devant moi. Ou alors très loin, mais très grande. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

…_Bobom…_ _Bobom…_

Quelque chose bouge à côté de moi. Un bras. Je crois que c'est le mien. Je le lève, oui, il est bien à moi. Ma main part, tout doucement, vers cette lumière. Moi qui voulais glisser dans les ténèbres… je voudrais tant la toucher.

_Bobom…_ _Bobom…_

Je n'y arrive pas, elle s'éloigne. Mais quelque chose m'envahit. Une douce chaleur. Elle me fait frissonner, je me rends compte que j'avais vraiment froid, avant. Un froid mortel…

_Bobom…_ _Bobom…_

Je ferme les yeux, me laisse guider par cette chaleur. Un écho parvient alors à mes oreilles, de plus en plus précis. On dirait une voix. Une voix de femme.

_Bobom…_ _Bobom…_

_« Bats-toi. »_

_Bobom…_ _Bobom…_

_« Agrippe-toi à ma voix. »_

_Bobom… Bobom..._

_« Repousse la mort qui veut s'installer en toi. »_

_Bobom…_ _Bobom… Bobom…_

La mort ? Qu'est-ce que la mort ? Le sommeil que je cherchais tout à l'heure ? Ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible…

_Bobom…_ _Bobom… Bobom…_

Lui, il y croit, on dirait. Il fait de plus en plus de bruit. Mais moi… je ne sais pas. Je resterai bien ainsi pour toujours…

_**« Reviens. »**_

_Bobom_ _Bobom Bobom…_

Qu'est-ce que cette sensation ? J'ai envie de crier, tout d'un coup. De déchirer ce silence. Qu'on m'entende ! Oui, qu'on m'entende, pour que ça s'arrête.

_Bobom_ _Bobom Bobom…_

La douleur. Je l'avais oubliée. J'ai mal, si mal, mais où ? Partout. A la tête, au coeur… Il bat tellement vite, l'abruti, et il accélère encore !

_**« Reviens ! »**_

_Bobom_ _Bobom Bobom…_

La douleur est là de nouveau, et ne me quitte plus. J'ai chaud, je ne trouve plus d'air. Je veux crier, crier, pour qu'on m'entende, pour que cela finisse ! Un gémissement parvient à mes oreilles, c'est moi ?

_Bobombobombobom…_

Trop de bruit, trop de douleur, trop de chaleur, je veux partir ! Soudain quelque chose touche ma main, la serre, et aussitôt je me calme. Dans le tumulte, j'entends quelque chose…

_« Accroche-toi… »_

Ces mots murmurés retentissent en moi comme un ordre, une supplication. Qui est-ce ? Je connais cette voix…

_« Je t'en prie… Reste… »_

Je veux obéir. Je dois obéir. Tant pis si je dois souffrir autant. Tant qu'_il_ reste avec moi… Je fais tout mon possible pour retenir l'autre main, et je sens quelque chose effleurer mon front, repoussant mes cheveux collés de sueur.

_« Reste. »_

Je ne demande que ça ! Repousser la mort ? Parfait ! Je veux me réveiller, je dois me réveiller ! Je veux le voir, celui à qui appartiennent ces mains et cette voix… Continue, toi, bat, de plus en plus vite, de plus en fort !

_**Bobombobombobombobom…**_

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière ! J'ai atteint la lumière.

xxxxx

- Temari !

- Continue, Sakura, le temps que j'appose le sceau.

- Le sceau ?

- J'ai enfermé une partie de mon chakra dans son corps, c'est lui qui l'aidera ensuite dans sa guérison.

- Ok !

Temari sursauta alors que Tsunade appliquait le sceau, renforçant quelques instants la douleur. Haletante, elle promena un regard désorienté sur ce qui l'entourait, les battements de son cœur bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

- Tiens bon. C'est bientôt fini.

Temari prit alors conscience de la main toujours posée sur son front. Une main fraîche et rassurante, qui chassa avec douceur ses mèches blondes collées à son front. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, cherchant à calmer sa respiration saccadée, puis les rouvrit, sa vue brouillée par les rayons de soleil qui lui paraissaient éblouissants. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors vers la voix, cette voix grave et posée qui l'avait tant aidée à refaire surface. Elle le vit enfin, d'abord flou puis de plus en plus précisément : un jeune homme, ses cheveux bruns rassemblés en une queue de cheval, un anneau d'or à une oreille. Dans ses yeux noisette, elle crut apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude, mais qui fut vite submergée par ce qui ressemblait à de la joie. Une joie si brillante qu'elle aurait pu laisser couler des larmes.

- Shikamaru…

Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais aucun autre mot n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres. Il sourit en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

- Tu es vivante…

- Alors, Yamanaka, il vient, cet anti-douleur ?

La voix impatiente de Tsunade parvint enfin aux oreilles de Temari, qui la reconnut après quelques secondes.

« C'était elle, l'autre voix… »

- Oui, il arrive ! répondit quelqu'un d'un ton à peine plus énervé.

Une jeune fille blonde passa un instant dans le champ de vision de Temari, tendant un bol à Tsunade. Cette dernière parla de nouveau :

- Temari ? Tu m'entends, n'est-ce pas ?

La blessée détourna ses yeux du visage de Shikamaru, qu'elle aurait pu détailler pendant des heures. Rencontrant le regard ambré et perçant de Tsunade, elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis acquiesça lentement de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Tu as été gravement blessée, mais à présent, tout va bien. Il faut juste que tu boives ça, poursuivit Tsunade en désignant le récipient qu'elle tenait. Ça va atténuer ta douleur, mais ça te fera sans doute dormir aussi.

Les yeux de Temari semblèrent s'agrandir de stupeur.

« Dormir ? Mais je viens de me réveiller… Je ne veux pas repartir, pas maintenant ! » pensa-t-elle en serrant inconsciemment la main de Shikamaru.

- Tu dormiras d'un sommeil réparateur, ajouta Tsunade dans un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te réveilleras dans quelques heures.

Temari se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait mal partout. Tous ses os, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Dormir… C'était une option à envisager, et même attirante… Très bien. Pour une fois, elle voulait bien obéir à Tsunade, et avec plaisir.

Voyant qu'elle avait compris, Tsunade lui souleva doucement la tête et apporta le bol à ses lèvres.

« Beurk. C'est amer… »

Temari grimaça, mais la guérisseuse l'obligea à tout boire. La jeune fille reposa ensuite avec lassitude sa tête sur le sol.

- Il faut la rapatrier au Q.G le plus vite possible. Nara, tu t'en occupes ?

- Hai, Hokage-sama, répondit la voix de Shikamaru.

Alors que la discussion continuait, Tsunade donnant des directives, Temari se sentit peu à peu glisser en arrière, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas peur. Ses yeux se fermèrent presque contre sa volonté, et elle s'endormit, serrant toujours la main de Shikamaru avec reconnaissance.

xxxxx

Jiraya / _essuie une larme_ : Waouh, que c'était mignon ! Pas digne de mes magnifiques oeuvres, mais mignon quand même !

Shikamaru / _tout rouge_ : Eh oh, ça va, on a compris !

Jiraya : Au fait, ma proposition tient toujours, si tu veux des conseils en amour, je suis là, hein !

Shikamaru : Arrête ta comédie, si Temari t'entend, ça va faire mal…

Jiraya / _saigne curieusement du nez_ : Peu importe si on me frappe ! Si c'est une femme, j'en suis heureux !

/_ juste derrière lui, Temari, l'éventail levé pour l'assommer, qui s'arrête, réfléchit et finalement s'éloigne /_

Thya / _étonnée_ : Bah ? T'avais pas dit que tu voulais le faire taire ?

Temari : Pas folle ! J'vais pas non plus lui faire plaisir, à c'vieux pervers…

Thib : J'EN AI MARRE !

Elenthya l'auteur : Ca faisait longtemps…

Thib / _excité comme une puce_ : Y en a que pour Temari et Shikamaru ! Quand est-ce que ça va bouger ?

Sasuke / _crie_ : Ouais !

Thib : Que tu vas faire intervenir Naruto ?

Naruto / _hurle_ : Parfaitement, quand ?

Thib : Qu'il va y avoir de l'action ?

Neji / _vocifère_ : Bien dit !

Kyûbi _en mode Peluche_ : **Qu'il va y avoir du sang, de la violence, des morts par centaines et moi pour me délecter de ce carnage horrible et ô combien appétissant !**

_/ grand silence dans la salle /_

Gaara / _débouche sa calebasse_ : Je m'en occupe ?

Elenthya : Vas-y mollo, j'ai besoin d'eux pour la suite…

Gaara / _embarque Naruto, Kyûbi Sasuke_ : No blem, héhé… / micro-sourire sadique /

Thya / _catastrophée, qui va chercher la trousse de secours en prévoyance_ : Tu lui fais confiance ?Oo

Elenthya / _rêveuse_ : Vi… l'amour me perdra…

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je ferai un POV de Temari aux frontières de la mort, je lui aurai conseillé de prendre deux-trois cachets et d'aller se coucher vite fait… Temari ne fait pas partie de mes choupinets chéris d'amour de persos que j'adore, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Sans doute parce qu'elle est la petite amie de mon Shika… Pas logique, hein ? Mais pour ce POV, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pleeeeaaaase!

Ce chapitre est court, encore plus que d'habitude (je me répète ? Désolée. lol) Donc pour me faire pardonner, (et accessoirement faire bouger les choses), j'essaierai de publier le chapitre suivant plus tôt. Si l'avenir me le permet, l'ordi est assez demandé chez moi, héhé… Donc Temari est sauvée, mais rien n'est encore joué… Il y a plein de gentils persos qui n'ont pas encore eu de problèmes, et qui ne demandent sûrement qu'à en avoir… Suivez mon regard…

Itachi / _déglutit_ : J'aime pas comment tu me fixes…

Elenthya : Gniark gniark è.é...

Allez gros kissous à tous, et n'oubliez pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, **TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES**!n.n Au prochain chapitre !


	9. Les ennuis ne font que commencer

Yeah, bonjour à tous !

Grrr, avec les cours qui ont repris et les profs qui ont manifestement décidé de me tuer avant la fin du mois, j'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire et de venir sur ce site… Moi qui ait passé mon été sur mon ordi, ça commence réellement à me peser…

Lol passons. C'est dommage, le dernier chapitre a obtenu moins de reviews… (**Thya** : Ca t'apprendra à trop demander, tiens ! – **Elenthya** : Mais euh… les reviews sont ma seule joie de vivre en ce moment, au milieu de mes exos de maths et de physique à perpet…T.T) Mais en tout cas, ceux qui ont la gentillesse et l'enthousiasme de commenter m'ont laissé pensé que le POV de Temari n'était pas si loupé que ça (lol)… Merci à tous ! J'espère encore une fois que la suite ne vous décevra pas. On est toujours dans un phase de transition qui va conduire à une série de chapitres plutôt mouvementés… avec, parmi les protagonistes, Naruto qui passera à l'action n.n… (**Naruto** : ENFIN ! – **Kyûbi** : ET MOA ?)

**Réponses reviews !**

**Tashiya** : Héhé… Et une fan affirmée du Tema/Shika, une ! lol J'espérais que ce passage te plairait ! Et maintenant, voici la suite ! Merci de suivre, kissous !

**Nalahalliwell et Cordons bleu** : Tuer Temari ? Ca va pas, non ? Comment aurais-je pu tuer l'amour de mon Shika chéri ?oO (auteur vraiment choquée à cette idée…). Quand à Itachi, ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien trop important dans la suite de ma fic pour que je le trucide (pour le moment du moins… héhé)! Chapitre court, encore et toujours… Désolée… En tout cas, merci pour ta review, kiss !

**Salima-chan** : « Ficteuse de génie »… (auteur toute rouge)… woa, « tous les jours, je viens voir si il y a la suite »… (auteur définitivement écarlate)… MERCI ! Tu exagères peut-être un chtiot peu, là, non ?n.n En tout cas, encore merci, tes reviews font vraiment chaud à mon cœur transis par les sales notes et les exos de maths pas compris (lol, aucun rapport). En espérant que cette fic ne te décevra pas, gros, très gros kissous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Oho, visiblement, je t'ai surprise, j'en suis heureuse ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, à la base, ce POV n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto (du moins la première partie), mais j'ai fini par l'utiliser pour ma fic… Pour ce qui est de Kyûbi, sûr, il est mignon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il mord fort… (au fait, son frangin s'est engagé chez Jouetclub, cours-y, avec un peu de chance, il est toujours pas vendu…lol) Gros bisous, bonne lecture !

**Tsukieina** : Temari, embrasser Shikamaru ?… En effet, j'y ai songé en écrivant ce chapitre, mais je me suis dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez bien, et que ça ferait un peu trop rapide… Du coup, j'ai pas fait… Mais un jour, j'écrirai un Shika/Tema digne de ce nom ! (auteur très motivée, un peu trop peut-être…). Merci pour ta review si enthousiaste, et voici la suite ! Gros bisous !

Voilà, maintenant le chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas, je veux des reviews toujours aussi enthousiastes !n.n Qui sait, ça m'aidera peut-être à finir mon devoir de maths… (Thya : Nan, là, tu demandes l'impossible.-Elenthya : Sans doute, oui…T.T)

xxxxx

_- Il faut la rapatrier au Q.G le plus vite possible. Nara, tu t'en occupes ?_

_- Hai, Hokage-sama, répondit la voix de Shikamaru._

_Alors que la discussion continuait, Tsunade donnant des directives, Temari se sentit peu à peu glisser en arrière, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas peur. Ses yeux se fermèrent presque contre sa volonté, et elle s'endormit, serrant toujours la main de Shikamaru avec reconnaissance._

**Chapitre 9 : Les ennuis ne font que commencer…**

- Donc vous avez bien compris ? Longez les remparts Ouest pour rejoindre le Q.G. Cette partie du village est vide de tout ennemi, tout du moins, elle l'était il y a une demi-heure.

- Haï Hokage-sama ! répondirent Ino et Shikamaru.

La guérisseuse jeta un dernier regard à Temari qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Shikamaru.

- Ton remède a l'air très efficace, Yamanaka. Ni trop léger, ni trop puissant… J'ai eu raison de faire confiance à ta science des plantes.

- Oh c'était pas grand-chose, mes parents sont fleuristes, ils m'ont appris quelques trucs… Et sans vos ingrédients, j'aurais rien pu faire.

« Et mon prénom, c'est Ino ! » pensa la jeune fille, exaspérée.

Tsunade lança un regard vers Sakura mais ne lui dit rien. La jeune fille ne remarqua même pas cet œil suspicieux, perdue dans ses pensées. Epuisée par la guérison, elle tremblait un peu mais ce n'était rien comparé à son état d'esprit.

« J'ai réussi… »

Elle y était arrivé. On lui avait fait confiance, et elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Et grâce à elle, Temari avait été sauvée. Malgré la tension, elle n'avait pas fait un seul faux-pas et était parvenu à honorer la confiance que Tsunade lui avait faite.

Lentement, elle leva ses mains pleines de sang devant ses yeux et fixa le liquide rouge qui commençait à sécher. Mais pour une fois, cette vision ne lui inspira aucun dégoût. Au contraire… Elle avait sauvé une vie, et cette pensée dépassait toutes les autres.

Elle sourit, contente mais ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

- Tiens ! Essuie-toi les mains au lieu de les regarder comme ça !

Revenue sur terre, Sakura eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'elle reçut en pleine figure la serviette que venait de lui lancer Tsunade.

- Aïe ! C'est quoi ? fit-elle en retirant le tissu qui lui obscurcissait la vue.

- Mais quelle empotée…, murmura Tsunade en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais intérieurement, elle souriait.

« Haruno Sakura… Je me souviendrai de ce nom, plus tard. »

- Bien, il est temps d'y aller, reprit Tsunade. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Shikamaru. Dépêche-toi de l'amener au Q.G ! Essaye de trouver Shizune, elle saura quoi faire. Théoriquement, le sceau empêchera la blessure de se rouvrir, mais fais attention à elle et évite les combats !

« C'est ça, comme si j'avais envie d'aller me battre alors qu'elle vient à peine d'être sauvée… » grogna Shikamaru.

- Vous trois, vous rentrez avec lui ! poursuivit l'Hokage en montrant du doigt Sakura, Ino et Hinata. Et Neji, tu viens avec moi, on part chercher Gaara ! Il est toujours vers le Nord ?

- Hai ! répondit le jeune Hyûga, son Byakugan activé.

- Oba-san ! Et moi, j'fais quoi dans tout ça ?

Arrêtée en plein élan, elle fit volte-face et regarda Naruto, qui semblait presque bouillir de rage.

- Moi aussi, je veux aller aider Gaara ! Ça me concerne aussi, non ?

« C'est vrai, ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'en fait, de ce gamin ? » se demanda-t-elle, indécise.

Si elle était partie en trombe du Q.G après qu'Ebisu ait fait son rapport, c'était parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre que les assaillants étaient sous les ordres de l'Akatsuki. Elle en savait assez sur cette organisation pour penser que si ces criminels attaquaient ainsi le village en engageant des mercenaires, c'était pour réussir un de leurs présumés objectifs : créer une diversion et enlever les porteurs de démons, à savoir Gaara et Naruto. Pourquoi ? Que comptaient-ils en faire par la suite ? De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur ce sujet, la plupart assurant que l'Akatsuki avait trouvé le moyen d'extraire un démon de son porteur, afin de se servir de l'énorme quantité de chakra du monstre pour détruire… quoi donc ? Là, personne n'osait émettre d'hypothèse. Mais l'important était de protéger les gens comme Naruto de cette menace.

Mais justement, que devait-elle faire dans ce cas-là ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir Naruto seul avec les autres, que se passerait-il si un membre de l'Akatsuki les attaquait alors qu'ils tentaient de rallier le Q.G ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener avec elle chercher Gaara ! D'après la description que lui avait faite Neji, il semblerait que l'agresseur de Gaara soit Uchiwa Itachi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui amener Naruto, au risque que lui aussi se fasse enlever…

Devant le silence soudain de son Hokage, Naruto tenta de la convaincre.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, j'irai avec vous ! Gaara m'a appelé à l'aide, je ne lui ferai pas faux-bond ! Et puis ce baka de Sasuke est parti lui aussi rejoindre Gaara, je vais pas le laisser avoir tous les honneurs une fois de plus!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Tsunade, tirée d'un coup de sa réflexion, le fixa d'un air interloqué.

- Sasuke est allé aider Gaara ? Uchiwa Sasuke ? Le p'tit Uchiwa ?

- … Ben oui, répondit Naruto. Y en a pas d'autres, de Sasuke, heureusement !

« Elle devient gâteuse, la mémé ! » songea-t-il, un peu surpris.

- Et merde !

Ignorant cette pensée, la « mémé » fit de nouveau volte-face et courut dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Neji, suivie par ce dernier.

- Naruto, suis-moi ! hurla-t-elle en sautant sur les toits. Mais surtout ne fais rien d'autre !

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier. Adressant un rapide salut à Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura et Hinata, il partit lui aussi. Sautant de toit en toit, Tsunade accompagnée de ses deux aspirants filait aussi vite que ses pensées :

« Si Sasuke tombe nez à nez avec Itachi, il va se faire tuer ! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide ! »

Exécutant des signes avec ses mains, elle fit soudain apparaître un oiseau blanc et lui murmura quelques mots presque inaudibles. L'animal hocha la tête et s'envola aussitôt à la recherche du destinataire.

« Pourvu qu'il reçoive ce message à temps… » songea Tsunade, qui jeta un dernier regard anxieux au l'oiseau disparaissant dans le ciel azur avant de reprendre sa course.

xxxxx

Au Q.G, Ebisu s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait à la mission que lui avait confié son Hokage : prendre sa place à la tête des troupes et assurer coûte que coûte la défense du Temple. Déjà, grâce à une remarquable stratégie d'attaque et à la volonté de fer des ninjas de Konoha, il était parvenu à sécuriser le Q.G et ses alentours. La situation, bien qu'encore mauvaise, était maintenant loin d'être critique pour le village. Les médics travaillaient d'arrache-pied, mettant en oeuvre toute leur science pour soigner les blessés, qui la plupart du temps repartaient illico au combat dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Les pertes étaient bien moins catastrophiques que prévu, mais elles portaient principalement sur les civils et les genins. Rien que pour ça, Ebisu ressentait une véritable haine pour les assaillants : s'attaquer aux plus faibles, c'était une solution que seuls les lâches appréciaient. Et ces mercenaires qu'il avait espionné sous l'ordre de Tsunade, ces déserteurs issus d'un nombre incalculable de villages, en étaient des parfaits exemples.

Penché sur une carte qu'il scrutait avec attention, Ebisu donnait ses directives à un chûnin venu aux nouvelles. Maintenant que le Temple était tiré d'affaire, il avait décidé de faire progresser ses ninjas vers l'est puis vers le quartier Nord, là où était concentré le gros des troupes ennemies : son objectif était d'encercler les mercenaires engagés par l'Akatsuki pour mieux les abattre. Alors que le chûnin se retirait pour transmettre les ordres aux unités Anbu concernées, Ebisu entendit un étrange tumulte dans le couloir.

- Où est Hokage-sama ? Je dois absolument lui parler, c'est urgent !

De l'autre côté de la porte, des voix beaucoup moins distinctes essayaient apparemment de convaincre l'intrus que Tsunade était partie dans le village, mais la voix grave et manifestement paniquée s'éleva de nouveau.

- Où est Tsunade-sama ? Je dois lui parler de toute urgence, c'est le village qui est en jeu !

Interloqué, Ebisu quitta la carte des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte pour connaître la raison d'une telle agitation, mais cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant le passage à un Hiashi Hyûga plus qu'affolé. Le Byakugan encore activé, l'homme jeta des regards frénétiques dans le bureau, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un, en vain. Son apparence d'habitude si soignée faisait maintenant peur à voir : ses vêtements étaient tailladés, déchirés, et on pouvait voir du sang couler par endroits. Ses cheveux noirs, d'ordinaire lisses et soyeux, étaient à présent emmêlés et poissés d'un liquide rougeâtre à l'arrière de sa tête. Mais il ne tenait rigueur ni de sa tenue, ni de ses blessures. Sa volonté de trouver l'Hokage l'obnubilait. Ebisu ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Tsunade-sama ! Mais où est-elle, nom de…

- Hokage-sama est partie toutes affaires cessantes pour régler une affaire décisive, elle m'a chargé de m'occuper de la défense du village en son absence. Si vous avez des informations à lui transmettre, c'est à moi qu'il faut les donner, le coupa alors Ebisu, oubliant quelques instants qu'il avait devant lui le chef d'une des plus importantes familles de Konoha.

Mais Hiashi ne sembla pas tenir compte de ce manque flagrant de politesse, remarquant seulement maintenant la présence d'Ebisu. Au contraire, le ton neutre et posé de ce dernier l'arrêta net, et il parut retrouver quelques instants un peu de son sang-froid légendaire.

- Tsunade-sama nous a chargé, moi et mon équipe, d'explorer les environs de Konoha… Mais nous avons dû revenir tellement vite que nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade tendue par des éclaireurs de l'Akatsuki… Je suis le seul survivant…

Derrière les lunettes noires, les yeux d'Ebisu s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Des Hyûga, tomber dans une embuscade ? Ils devaient être vraiment troublés pour ne pas avoir fait attention à ce point.

- C'est Oto no Kuni… Des centaines de ninjas d'Oto no Kuni se dirigent en ce moment-même vers nous, et Orochimaru est à leur tête… Ils vont attaquer par le sud, et nous prendre en tenaille ! fit la voix à nouveau tremblante d'Hiashi.

Ebisu pâlit lui aussi, et il ne chercha pas à redresser ses lunettes qui une fois de plus avaient glissé. Akatsuki occupait des territoires au nord, et voilà qu'Oto no Kuni apparaissait au sud…

- Konoha ne peut pas superviser deux fronts en même temps dans son état actuel, murmura Hiashi. Tout est perdu.

xxxxx

Elenthya l'auteur : Yeah, bientôt le chapitre 10 ! Ca va vite…

Naruto / _déboule de nulle part_ : C'est quoi cette histoire à la con ?

Sakura / _idem_ : Tu vas détruire notre village ?

Sasuke / _idem_ : Konoha va disparaître? Nan mais ça va pas !

Jiraya : Il suffirait que ce crétin d'Orochimaru se pointe pour que tout soit finit, comme ça, d'un coup ?

Orochimaru : Ouais, exactement.

Tsunade : Toi le zombie, on t'a pas sonné !

Neji : Eh l'auteur, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais Konoha ne sera pas détruit, OK ?

Itachi et Kyûbi en choeur : **Parfaitement ! Si quelqu'un doit anéantir ce village, c'est moi et personne d'autre !**

_/ grand silence, tout le monde qui regarde Itachi et Kyûbi avec des yeux ronds /_

Itachi : Euh… Pardon ?

Kyûbi / (en mode Peluche) _étonné_ : De quoi ? J'ai fait que dire la vérité !

Naruto : Bon, la peluche on s'en occupera plus tard ! Toi, l'auteur, tu vas nous faire le plaisir de changer ce chapitre !

Elenthya : Mais c'est trop tard maintenant… C'est posté… / _commence à paniquer _/ Nan, pas taper…

La plupart des persos : **JE TE HAIS !**

_/grosse bagarre/_

Thib : Yeah, baston !n.n

Thya / _tremblante_ : C'est horrible...

Thib : Meuh non, ça fait un peu d'action !

Thya / _complètement névrosée_ : C'est affreux…

Thib : C'est juste une baston !

Thya / _yeux qui deviennent rouges_ : Mais ils vont finir par la tuer !

Thib : Hein ?

Thya / _brandit son marteau_ : Je les laisserai pas commettre un tel affront ! Yaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa / _saute dans la mêlée ne faisant tournoyer son arme_!

Thib : Euh… Allez Thya ?

Elenthya / _entre dans la pièce, une canette à la main_ : C'est quoi, tout ce bordel ?

Thib /O.O: T'étais où ? Mais t'étais là y a deux minutes !… Ils sont tous en train de te mettre une raclée !… Et toi, maintenant, t'es là / _comprend plus rien_ / Mais comment t'as fait?

Elenthya : Eh, panique pas, Naruto m'a appris le Kage Bushin, ça lui a pris trois mois n.n… Maintenant j'arrive à faire un clone /_toute contente_/

Thib : Mouais… T'as pas mieux à faire, non ?

Elenthya : Du genre des maths ou de la chimie (nda : Heeeelp !) ? Si, mais c'est moins drôle…

xxxxx

Chapitre court, je saaaaiiiis… Pardonnez-moi, mes revieweurs ! Je vais faire mieux, promis ! En attendant, exprimez vous: content, pas content? Pourquoi? Les reviews sont faites pour ça!

Allez, gros bisous à tous, et ne vous inquiétez pas, le bouton là en bas à gauche, il mord pas !n.n (Kyûbi : Moi oui, par contre, si j'en vois un qui clique pas dessus… héhé…)

Elenthya


	10. Un combat fratricide

Salut à tous !n.n

Wow, que de réactions au dernier chapitre… Comme quoi, c'est beau d'espérer, hein ? En tout cas, merci à tous encore une fois, vos reviews cette fois-ci plus nombreuses m'ont vraiment rendu le sourire ! Et du coup, je me suis ramassée au devoir commun de maths (lol aucun rapport, tout le monde s'en fout et à vrai dire, moi aussi, tant que j'ai mon ordi et quelqu'un pour lire ce que j'écris ! n.n)

Voici le chapitre 10 et les réponses aux reviews (et non, vous n'y couperez pas lol) mais d'abord j'aimerais faire quelques annonces :

- Tout d'abord, prenez le temps d'aller voir une certaine auteur du nom de Princesse d'Argent ! Ses songfics en particulier, mais également « La vie d'une étoile », valent le détour ! (au passage, gros kissous, ma chtiote pot de colle préférée…)

- Ensuite, je vais peut-être publier dans quelques jours une songfic avec pour perso principal mon cher et tendre **Gaara**… J'aimerais déjà savoir s'il y a des intéressé(e)s…

**Les réponses aux reviews !**

**Sabaku no Lumina** : Kikou ! En effet, c'est une aberration de faire une fic avec Gaara absent, mais le déroulement de l'histoire a quelque peu échappé à ce que je voulais faire au début, et du coup, Gaara est mis hors-course… J'en pleure moi aussi ! Enfin, si tu aimes ce perso, surveille mes parutions, je vais peut-être publier un extra sur lui, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure… Merci pour tes encouragements, kissous !

**Kikunosuke** : (le début de ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, j'adore les expressions de ce genre, va savoir pourquoi…) Deux gnomes, et maintenant deux psychopathes (lol), en effet ma fic se complique… Héhé, voici la suite, avec (enfin) un combat je pense presque digne de ce nom… Bonne lecture, kiss !

**Bizouille** : lol Salut à toi ! Ainsi donc toi aussi, tu as l'air d'aimer Itachi… Alors, la suite devrait te plaire, il est l'un des piliers des prochains chapitres ! Très bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review ! Kiss !

**Yaminohoshi** : D'accord, d'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux ! lol En tout cas merci pour tous tes compliments ! Mais tu sais, si mes publications sont aussi régulières, c'est bien parce que ces chapitres étaient déjà écrits… Alors bientôt, il faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite, désolée… Mais je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop long ! Encore merci, et gros bisous !

**Tsukieina** : Kikou ! Eh oui, personne n'est tranquille avec moi ! Après Gaara et Konoha tout entier, tu vas voir que bien d'autres persos vont en baver lol… Pour ce qui est du Shika/Tema, j'ai bien une petite idée, faut encore que je la tape… Allez gros bisous, et bonne lecture !

**Ptite new** : lol c'est pas grave, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment contente de te relire ! Toujours à attendre Kyûbi n.n ? Héhé, il va pas tarder, lui aussi est impatient… Merci de suivre toujours avec fidélité, je comprends tout à fait ta (très) courte absence !n.n Gros kissous !

**Princesse d'Argent** : (Elenthya partie pour quelques minutes, Kyûbi se faufile jusqu'à l'ordi) Alors comme ça, tu maltraites mon frérot ? Fais gaffe, hein ! Bientôt cette auteur à la con va me faire entrer en scène, alors accroche-toi! (Elenthya revient, Kyûbi part en courant) Elle t'a dit quoi, l'autre boule de poils ? Rien de grave, hein ? Bon… En tout cas, voilà un peu d'action, avec comme tu l'espérais, Sasuke et Itachi (tous en cœur : Kyaaah !XD) ! Mais ça ne fait que commencer ! Allez, très gros bisous ma puce, et bonne lecture !

**Salima-chan** : Moi, la meilleure ? (encore rouge) Arrête, ou je sens que je vais me faire des ennemis…lol C'est idem pour moi, tous les chapitres devraient faire 50 pages pour mériter d'être publier mdr (si c'était le cas, j'aurais du souci à me faire…) ! Tu voulais voir Itachi et son frère ? Tu ne risques pas d'être déçue alors, mais j'espère que leurs « retrouvailles » te plairont… Gros bisous, et merci !

**Nalahalliwell et Cordonsbleu** : Le rêve de toute une vie ? Bah alors, je suis pas la seule sado-maso, non ? lol T'emballe pas trop quand même, c'est pas encore fini n.n… Qui a tabassé les Hyûgas ? Bah, Akatsuki, je l'ai pas dit dans mon chapitre O O ?…Bon, enfin, tu voulais voir les frangins Uchiwa ? Te voilà servi ! En espérant que ça répondra à tes attentes…n.n Kiss et merci pour ta review !

Ouf, répondre à tout le monde, c'est fastidieux, mais je le fais avec plaisir ! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas, des REVIEWS !XD

_Konoha semblait être sur le point de surmonter les assauts de l'Aktsuki et de ses mercenaires, quand Hiashi Hyûga envoyé en éclaireur revient avec une nouvelle porteuse de bien d'autres malheurs : Orochimaru et son armée s'apprêtent à attaquer le village, déjà grandement affaibli…_

_Est-ce la fin de Konoha ? Mystère, mais penchons nouspour le momentsur un autre combat tout aussi intéressant, celui d'Itachi et Sasuke…_

**Chapitre 10 : Un combat fratricide**

« Je vais l'avoir ! »

Avec rapidité et agilité, Sasuke bondissait de maison en maison, filant comme le vent. Ses yeux exorbités, rougis par le Sharingan, fixaient un point devant lui qu'il cherchait à tout prix à rattraper. Un point qui en réalité, s'appelait Itachi Uchiwa.

**« Je vais t'avoir ! »**

Redoublant de vitesse, Sasuke concentra alors tout son chakra dans sa main gauche. Des sifflements s'élevèrent, tandis qu'une fantastique aura bleue apparaissait, claquant dans les airs comme la foudre. Alors qu'il allait rattraper sa cible, Sasuke s'élança et frappa, mais rata de peu Itachi qui avait obliqué vers la droite au dernier moment. Désincrustant son bras du mur où il s'était profondément enfoncé, Sasuke ne songea même plus à utiliser un autre Chidori et profitant de la proximité de son ennemi, exécuta les signes pour un sort Katon.

- Technique de la balsamine !

Son souffle devint aussitôt flamme, et une énorme boule de feu fonça droit sur Itachi et le percuta dans une énorme explosion. Ne voulant laisser aucune chance à son frère, Sasuke se prépara à un lancer décisif de shurikens, mais une voix glacée et moqueuse retentit derrière lui, le stoppant dans son élan.

- Franchement, mon pauvre frère, tu n'es même pas capable de faire la différence avec un clone. Tu me déçois.

Sasuke fit aussitôt volte-face. Perchée au sommet d'un poteau électrique l'observait une silhouette drapée de noir, dont la cape arborait d'étranges nuages rouges : l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki. Chargé sur son épaule, le corps inerte de Gaara. Mais Sasuke se moquait bien de l'état de santé du ninja de Suna. Maîtrisant avec peine sa rage, il fixa son ennemi droit dans les yeux, tandis que l'autre le lui rendait bien. Sous les longues mèches brunes qui lui caressaient le visage au gré du vent, les pupilles rouges d'Itachi aux trois symboles noirs brillaient d'une lueur froide. Les deux regards au Sharingan se croisèrent, identiques et pourtant différents. L'un était brûlant de colère et de haine, une haine retenue au plus profond du coeur de son propriétaire, attendant le jour où elle pourrait s'exprimer librement. L'autre était glacial, mais tout aussi meurtrier. Comme si ces pupilles cachaient un feu autant froid que dévastateur.

Avec un nouveau cri de rage, Sasuke bondit vers son frère et voulut le frapper, enchaînant ses plus grandes techniques de taïjutsu. Mais Itachi, même s'il portait Gaara inconscient, évita sans peine ses attaques, en parant tout au plus quelques-unes. Voyant ses efforts inutiles, Sasuke s'énerva un peu plus et retenta un sort Katon.

**- Les boules de feu !**

- Suiton, le mur aqueux !

Des boules incandescentes foncèrent droit sur Itachi, mais un mur d'eau opaque s'interposa, éteignant les flammèches. Mais les kunais qui étaient à l'intérieur continuèrent sur leur lancée ! Itachi ayant prévu le coup avec son sharingan, il esquiva sans peine les armes tranchantes et en attrapant une au passage, se retourna et la planta dans la poitrine de Sasuke qui l'attaquait par derrière ! Le jeune garçon émit un râle de douleur et cracha du sang, mais Itachi se rendit compte de son erreur. Avant qu'il ait pu reprendre ses esprits, le Sasuke poignardé disparut dans un nuage de fumée tandis que le vrai Sasuke lui tombait dessus et l'envoyait voltiger d'un coup de pied fulgurant ! Dans le choc, Itachi laissa échapper Gaara, qui tomba inerte sur un toit en contrebas. Sasuke atterrit avec souplesse un peu plus loin, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Alors grand frère, on ne fait pas la différence entre un clone et son créateur ?

L'effet de surprise passé, Itachi retomba sur ses pieds sans effort et jeta un regard furtif vers Gaara. Mais sachant que ce dernier ne s'enfuirait pas de sitôt avec le sort qu'il lui avait fait subir, il fit face à son petit frère.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite parce que tu as réussi à me porter un coup. Tu ne parviendras pas à me toucher une seconde fois.

Le ton calme et glacé d'Itachi semblait avoir le don d'énerver son jeune frère. Ses yeux rouge rubis flamboyant de rage, Sasuke hurla :

- Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! Le moment où je pourrais venger mes parents, et tous ceux que tu as massacré ! Pas un jour n'est passé sans que je repense à eux, et à toi ! **A l'heure où enfin je pourrais te voir mort !**

Sasuke s'élança vers son frère, sa colère faisant vibrer l'air autour de lui.

- Et cette heure est venue ! Tu vas payer pour toutes leurs souffrances ! Pour toutes **mes** souffrances ! **Kage Bushin no Jutsu !**

En quelques millièmes de secondes, une dizaines de Sasuke se précipitèrent sur Itachi, les uns armés de shurikens, les autres exécutant déjà les signes pour des sorts Katon. L'instant d'après, l'endroit où se tenait Itachi n'était plus que cendres suite à l'énorme boule de feu qui s'y était écrasée. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas une égratignure : se déplaçant à une vitesse fulgurante, Itachi évita les kunais et les shurikens, para les attaques de taïjutsu, contra le feu avec des sorts Suiton, et détruisit un à un les clones ! Un peu à l'écart sur un toit en contrebas, trois silhouettes essoufflées regardaient le combat effarant de rapidité.

- Kami-sama… C'est bien Itachi Uchiwa, murmura Tsunade, ses yeux bruns se perdant dans l'affrontement.

- Je n'arrive pas à suivre, ça va trop vite, déclara Neji, qui poussait en vain son Byukugan à pleine puissance pour espérer distinguer quelque chose.

Naruto, lui, ne dit rien. Les dernières paroles de Sasuke résonnaient encore à ses oreilles : ainsi le meurtrier de son clan était cet Itachi Uchiwa. Son propre frère, auquel il ressemblait tant… avait tué toute sa famille, sauf lui. Peut-être même l'avait-il fait devant Sasuke, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. En cet instant, Naruto ressentit une immense détresse pour son rival et néanmoins ami. En ce moment-même, il comprit l'attitude de Sasuke, ses regards froids, son mutisme borné, son mépris pour les autres, sa volonté de rester solitaire. Il comprit son expression mêlée de rage, de tristesse et de souvenirs quand il avait entendu Hinata parler d'un homme qui lui ressemblait, qui portait lui aussi le Sharingan. A cet instant-là, Sasuke avait dû ressentir en quelques secondes à peine toutes les émotions endurées pendant ces années où il était resté seul. Peur, tristesse, colère, haine… solitude. Solitude peut-être d'autant plus forte car il avait connu ses parents, son clan. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas connu sa propre famille. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il comprenait la colère de Sasuke, et voulait même intervenir.

- Il faut aller l'aider ! cria Naruto, alors que le dernier clone venait de disparaître, égorgé par Itachi d'un coup de kunaï.

Sans même attendre de réponse, Naruto s'élança mais Tsunade l'attrapa promptement par le col et le plaqua au mur.

- Tout ce que tu gagneras à foncer dans le tas, c'est te faire tuer ou pire, te faire capturer, marmonna Tsunade en retenant Naruto qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Itachi Uchiwa n'est pas un ninja ordinaire : regarde ce qu'il a fait à Gaara !

Naruto aperçut enfin le-dit Gaara, allongé non loin du combat de Sasuke qui se déroulait sur les toits. Le regard vide et fixe, il ne faisait pas un mouvement, pas un battement de cils malgré l'agitation autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? questionna Naruto, subitement calmé.

- Ce qu'il t'arrivera à toi si tu croises le regard d'Itachi. Son Sharingan est d'une toute autre trempe que celui de Sasuke, ou même de Kakashi. En aucun cas tu ne dois le regarder dans les yeux, ou tu resteras prisonnier de ses illusions jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de te libérer.

Tsunade s'arrêta quelques instants et inspira profondément. Bien que suivant toujours le combat des yeux, Neji écoutait ses dires d'une oreille plus qu'attentive.

- Et crois-moi, étant donné que tu es l'une des cibles de l'Akatsuki, Itachi ne te relâchera pas de sitôt s'il t'a sous la main. Ce qui est en toi et en Gaara les intéresse bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Neji tourna imperceptiblement la tête, interloqué, mais ne dit rien. Naruto, instinctivement, porta une main à son ventre, là où apparaissait parfois le sceau qui retenait Kyûbi. Tsunade le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- En aucun cas, tu ne dois leur donner l'occasion de te capturer. Ce n'est pas seulement le village qui est en jeu, mais la communauté des ninjas toute entière… et bien plus encore…

Presque hypnotisé par le regard ambré et autoritaire de la Godaïme, Naruto allait acquiescer quand un cri de rage et de douleur retentit. Pris par surprise, Sasuke n'avait pas pu éviter le kunai d'Itachi, ni son coup de pied taijutsu qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur d'un immeuble, à une dizaine de mètres en hauteur. Epuisé, le bras gauche en sang, Sasuke repartit pourtant à l'attaque, redoublant d'efforts pour frapper son frère. Perché sur le toit, Itachi ne fit pas un mouvement en le voyant arriver. Sur son visage à demi-caché par le col de son manteau, s'étira un sourire. Jouer autrefois avec son petit frère était parfois divertissant, quoiqu'un peu ennuyeux à la longue. Mais là, la tournure du combat devenait presque amusante…

- Mais… Mais on ne peut pas laisser Sasuke se faire massacrer ! s'écria Naruto alors qu'Itachi, dans une riposte foudroyante, envoyait balader une fois de plus son frère.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de ne pas intervenir ? répondit Tsunade d'un ton énervé. Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi que je serais déjà en train de me battre. Mais la guérison de Temari m'a demandé énormément d'énergie, et l'adversaire est Itachi Uchiwa, l'un des possesseurs du Mangekyu Sharingan. Autrement dit, je ne sais pas si, même en pleine forme, je serai capable de résister à ses illusions. On n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, j'ai appelé du renfort… Il faut juste attendre, répéta Tsunade, plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour calmer Naruto.

xxxxx

- Le Q.G ! Enfin ! s'exclama Ino en apercevant au détour de la rue le Temple trônant au centre de la place du village. Place qui par ailleurs portait encore les traces d'une véritable bataille.

- Apparemment, le Q.G était une des cibles des mercenaires, déduisit Shikamaru en observant les façades des immeubles alentours fissurées, creusées et même par endroits brûlées, probablement par des explosions et des jutsus élémentaires.

- Ils ont essayé d'encercler le Temple, mais heureusement on a réussi à les repousser ! répondit une voix joyeuse et pleine d'entrain. A présent, on concentre presque toutes nos forces plus au Nord pour les mater définitivement !

Un garçon en combinaison verte et aux cheveux noirs en coupe en bol surgit devant eux, tout sourire.

- Lee ! firent Hinata, Ino et Sakura, surprises par l'irruption du ninja.

- C'est moi ! répondit Lee en leur faisant un sourire qui se voulait ravageur. Où étiez-vous passés ? On se faisait un sang d'encre pour vous, on m'avait dit que vous étiez dans le quartier Nord quand l'alerte a été donnée !

- C'est qui, on ? fit Shikamaru d'un air incrédule. Va pas me dire que les supérieurs de Konoha s'inquiétaient pour des p'tits jeunes comme nous !

- Euh, non, en effet, reprit Lee en ayant l'air de réfléchir intensément. Mais moi, en tout cas, je me faisais du souci pour Sakura !

Lee devint soudain livide en regardant plus attentivement la jeune fille en question.

- Sakura ! Ca va, tu te sens bien ? T'es blessée ! T'as l'air épuisée ! Faut que tu vois un médic !

D'abord surprise, Sakura se souvint alors que sa tunique et ses mains étaient pleines de sang, bien qu'elle ait tenté de les essuyer.

- Ah ? Euh… Non, non tout va bien ! Par contre, Hinata et Ino devraient voir quelqu'un, elles… répondit-elle, tentant de cacher sa fatigue.

- Y a un endroit où je peux laisser Temari se reposer ? demanda Shikamaru, qui portait toujours la jeune fille endormie.

- Bien sûr, les médics ont organisé des chambres d'hôpital provisoires au Q.G, vous pouvez aller vous y faire soigner.

Ino, Hinata et Shikamaru suivirent donc le conseil de Lee et entrèrent dans le Q.G, mais Sakura déclara préférer rester dehors.

- Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Prise de vertiges, elle s'assit sur les marches du Temple et resta longtemps la tête dans les mains, cherchant à calmer son malaise. Lee ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

- Sakura… Ca va ? T'as vraiment pas l'air en forme… dit-il finalement, abandonnant son habituel air hystérique et joyeux pour un ton soucieux.

- Oui, tout va bien… C'est juste de la fatigue, répondit-elle en sentant son vertige peu à peu s'estomper. J'ai aidé Tsunade dans une de ses guérisons, et ça m'a demandé beaucoup de concentration et de chakra… Mais ça a porté ses fruits : Temari va mieux à présent, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Waow, t'as sauvé Temari ? C'est Shikamaru qui a dû être content…

- Je l'ai pas sauvé toute seule, j'ai juste aidé Tsunade à…

Quelques seconde plus tard, la deuxième phrase de Lee la fit enfin réagir.

- Hein ? Shikamaru ? Content ? Mais pourquoi ?

Assis près d'elle, Lee la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés (encore plus que d'habitude) puis sourit.

- Là, tu es vraiment fatiguée. La grande commère Sakura qui ne capte pas quelque chose d'aussi gros… C'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il était content. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi ! Tu as ramené sa douce à la vie…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises ?

Mais peu à peu, Sakura se souvint de l'attitude de Shikamaru : lui qui d'habitude était toujours calme pour ne pas dire amorphe, il avait vraiment eu l'air inquiet quand il avait amené Temari à Tsunade. Et ne parlons pas du sourire qu'il avait eu quand la jeune fille s'était enfin réveillée.

En temps normal, Sakura se serait dit qu'il fallait surveiller ça de plus près, ou même serait allée voir Ino pour en parler et divaguer pendant des heures sur la meilleure façon d'espionner le couple. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se contenta de sourire, espérant vaguement que ça marcherait entre Temari et Shikamaru.

- N'empêche, Tsunade est vraiment un génie… Dommage qu'elle m'ait interdit de combattre pour encore un mois. Et Maître Gai a été catégorique : « Reste tranquille, t'en as assez fait… »

Le ton pensif de Lee la ramena à la réalité. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Lee, toujours prompte à aller se battre, était-il ici ? La réponse lui revint peu à peu en mémoire. Quelques mois plus tôt, Lee avait combattu Gaara, au péril de sa vie…

- C'est à cause de ton opération, c'est ça ? Ca n'a pas marché comme ça devait ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, rectifia aussitôt Lee, Tsunade a fait des miracles ! Regarde, moi qui ne devait plus jamais marcher, je vis comme avant, je peux courir, elle m'a même autorisé à recommencer l'entraînement dernièrement !… à condition que je ne fasse pas d'excès. Non, ce qui m'embête, c'est de ne pas pouvoir me battre alors que le village lui-même est en danger…

Sakura comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Pour quelqu'un comme Lee, rester sur le banc de touche, ça devait être dur.

- J'essaie de me rendre utile, de soigner les gens, mais je suis pas très doué pour ça, et en plus, au niveau contrôle de chakra, je suis nul… Jusqu'ici, j'ai principalement fait la navette entre le Q.G et le front pour transmettre les ordres.

Sakura ne sut pas trop quoi dire, et son état de fatigue ne l'aidait guère.

- Prends ton mal en patience, l'important, c'est d'aider et de participer à la défense du village… Euh, excuse-moi, je sais pas trop ce que je dis…

Lee eut un petit sourire.

- T'inquiète, l'important pour moi, c'est que tu ne me vois pas comme un excité toujours à la recherche de défis…

Sakura écarquilla progressivement les yeux : Lee avait vraiment changé depuis son combat contre Gaara. Frôler la mort l'avait peut-être fait réfléchir…

Soudain, les cloches sonnèrent à nouveau, faisant bondir Lee sur ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sakura, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on donnait de nouveau l'alerte.

- Je ne sais pas… murmura Lee, jetant des regards interrogateurs autour de lui, tout comme les autres ninjas et médics qui s'affairaient sur la place. …Eh, Iruka !

Le professeur d'académie qui sortait en trombe du Temple stoppa net à l'appel de Lee et se dirigea vers lui.

- Lee, c'est toi que je cherchais !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'autres mercenaires attaquent ?

- Non, pire ! Des ninjas d'Oto no Kuni, avec Orochimaru à leur tête !

A l'entente de ce nom, Sakura sortit subitement de sa torpeur.

**- Quoi ?**

- Des chûnins en parlaient tout à l'heure, je croyais que ce n'était que des rumeurs… fit Lee d'un air incrédule. Que dois-je faire ?

- Ebisu pensait qu'on pourrait peut-être ralentir leur assaut jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts alliés de Suna, mais les ninjas d'Oto no Kuni sont encore plus nombreux que ce qu'il avait prévu ! Il demande à ce qu'on prévienne Tsunade-sama, qui d'après le Byakugan d'Hiashi Hyûga, est dans le village, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, au nord. Fais vite !

- Ok, j'y vais ! acquiesça Lee avant de partir en courant.

- Dis-lui qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à trois kilomètres du village !… Eh, mais Sakura, où vas-tu? cria alors Iruka, voyant la jeune fille suivre sans hésitation le messager.

Mais Sakura ne répondit ni à Iruka, ni à Lee qui allait jusqu'à la supplier de rester pour se reposer. Négligeant sa fatigue, Sakura ne songeait plus qu'à une chose : retrouver Sasuke. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Inconsciemment, elle s'était rassurée qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, peut-être parce qu'il était parti dans la direction opposée au front. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait Orochimaru dans les parages, l'inquiétude la rongeait. Qu'allait-il se passer si la marque dans le cou de Sasuke refaisait des siennes ? Qu'allait-il se passer si Orochimaru, qui tenait plus du serpent que de l'homme, le retrouvait avant elle ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Le corps fatigué mais l'esprit de nouveau clair, Sakura bondit de toit en toit à la suite de Lee, s'appliquant à ne pas retarder le messager dans sa mission.

xxxxx

Naruto / _grand sourire_ : Woa, Sasuke, la dérouillée que tu te prends !

Sasuke : Ta gueule…

Itachi : Et encore, j'ai été gentil.

Thib : Heureusement pour toi, s'il arrive quelque chose de vraiment grave à Sasuke, tu survivras pas à ce qui suivra.

Itachi : De quoi tu parles / _suit le regard de Thib, et voit Sakura avec des yeux rouges qui triture quelque chose ressemblant à une grande hache_ / Ah… Ok ! De toute façon, que veux-tu que je fasse à mon petit frère adoré ?

Sasuke : C'que t'as fait à tous les autres !

Itachi / _soupire_ : Oh, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça ! T'y penses encore ?

Sasuke / _lui saute dessus tous shurikens sortis_ : JE VAIS LE TUER !

Elenthya l'auteur / _le retient_ : Nan, nan, stop ! J'ai encore besoin de lui pour ma fic !

Sasuke : Un petit meurtre de rien du tout ! Promis après j'le laisse tranquille !

Elenthya : J'ai dit nan ! Mais t'inquiète, avec ce qui va lui arriver, il fera moins le fier, ton frangin !

Itachi / _un peu inquiet_ : Hein ? Il va m'arriver quoi ?

Elenthya / _sourire mystérieux_ : Aha… secret-défense !

Kyûbi / _toujours en mode Peluche, perché sur l'écran_ : Et blablabla, et blablabla, et gnagnagna, et tout le monde s'éclate, et moi, quand est-ce que j'arriveuh ?

Thya : Bientôt, bientôt !

Kyûbi : C'est pas une réponse, ça ! J'en ai marre !

Gaara / _l'attrappe par une queue et le regarde droit les yeux_ : Te plains pas, moi, ça fait plus de 3 chapitres que j'suis hors-circuit, et apparemment, c'est pour longtemps encore.

Elenthya / _se jette à son cou, le faisant tomber en arrière_ : Oui, d'ailleurs tu me manques ! Quelle conne d'avoir écrit l'histoire comme ça ! Je devrais faire une fic avec que toi comme héros !

Sasuke / _lève les yeux au ciel_ : Oh, ça promet d'être palpitant…

_/ grand bruit de fond, cri de douleur /_

Thya / _catastrophée, qui va chercher la trousse de secours_ : Gaara, pourquoi t'as dégommé Sasuke ? On en a besoin pour la fic !

Gaara /_referme sa jarre /_ : Bah comme ça, il aura vraiment l'air blessé…

Voilà, voilà, c'était le chapitre 10… En espérant que le combat peut-être encore trop court de Sasuke et Itachi vous a plu ! Et souvenez-vous bien que ça ne fait que commencer… Au prochain chapitre, Naruto passera à l'action ! Et pourquoi pas, Kyûbi…

Kyûbi / _fou de joie, court dans toute la pièce_ : **Wouééééééééééééééé !**

Thya / _qui a lu le brouillon de la suite_ : Et un mensonge pieux, un !

Kyûbi / _freine subitement, catastrophé_ : Comment ça ?

Reviews ? Et si vous avez le temps, dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ma deuxième annonce au début, même si elle est pas très clair…n.n

Bisous à tout le monde, et au prochain chapitre !


	11. Naruto passe à l'attaque!

Kikou à tous !n.n 

…Zut alors, je sais pas quoi mettre comme blabla de début de chapitre… (**Thib** : bah si tu commençais tout de suite ? Que pour une fois, tes quelques lecteurs aient un chapitre intéressant sans pauvre débile pour prolonger l'attente ? – **Elenthya** : euh… pourquoi pas… **Mais qui tu traites de débile ?**è.é)

Bon… Ah oui, quand même un grand merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ma songfic « Emotionless » sur Gaara et qui en plus ont laissé une review ! Je cite au passage _Sabaku no Lumina_, _Stingmon_ et ma pot de colle préférée, _Princesse d'Argent_ n.n… Sincèrement merci à tous les trois ! Et pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, n'hésitez pas à aller voir… Et à laisser une review, histoire que je vous connaisse !n.n

De plus en de gens me demandent d'un, ce que devient Gaara, de deux, quand est-ce que je vais me décider à faire intervenir nos chers démons… Pour Gaara, je suis vraiment navrée de vous dire qu'il ne refera pas surface avant un petit bout de temps T.T (tiens, pourquoi ils s'en vont tous ? Nan, restezOo !) Quand à Kyûbi, c'est pour bientôt. Encore et toujours pour bientôt, mais ça vient, ça vient…n.n

Réponses aux reviews !

**Salima-chan** : Kikou toi ! Hum, je vais plutôt bien, tant que j'ai des reviews, héhé n.n ! Vraiment désolée, mais Gaara et Temari ont eu leur heure de gloire au début de ma fic, ils ne reviendront pas avant quelques temps… Enfin bon, j'ai cru comprendre (et je l'espère) que ce que j'écris te plait (et te plaira)toujours autant. Mais si tu aimes autant Gaara et Temari, tu devrais aller lire ma fic « Emotionless »… Bon ok j'arrête ma pub n.n, mais te remercie encore pour tes compliments ! Allez gros kissous !

**Sabaku no Lumina** : Wow quelle ferveur envers notre cher petit psychopathe national, j'ai nommé Gaara… Mais il ne reviendra pas avant un bout de temps, désolée, moi aussi ça m'embête un peu… Mais il cadre pas avec la suite de l'histoire. Euh, tu reste quand même, hein ? Je l'espère… En tout cas, merci pour ta review sur Emotionless, ravie qu'elle t'ait plu ! Une autre ?… Euh, rien à l'horizon pour l'instant T.T, mais je te ferai signe si ça arrive, promis n.n ! Kissous !

**Nalahalliwell et Cordonsbleu** : Yeah, le combat d'Itachi t'a plu, ravie de l'apprendre ! Trop court ? Ah bah oui… Les habitudes s'accrochent ! Fana d'Orochimaru, eh ? Alors attends, il arrive lol... Merci, et kissous !

**Yaminohoshi** : Oh, tu me fais confiance ? Alors j'espère de tout cœur que je ne faillirais pas à ma mission ! lol Pour Sasuke, c'est bientôt fini si on veut, et les démons, ils seront bientôt là… Tant de gens me les demandent, j'espère vraiment qu'ils vont plaire… n.n Bref, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture ! Gros bisous !

**Tsukieina** : Vi, merci n.n ! Au fait, t'es allé voir ma songfic ? Simple question, hein ! En tout cas, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant ! Kissous !

**Tashiya** : Oh, visiblement, le dernier chapitre t'a plu… Yeah ! En revanche, tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer Sakura… lol La petite Haruno qui vole au secours de son chéri et qui en plus réussit à vaincre Oro, ça aurait pu être une suite, mais là j'ai trouvé que ça aurait été franchement tiré par les cheveux…n.n Sinon, merci pour ta review, voici la suite ! Kissous !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Wow, pleine d'énergie ta review, pot de colle attitrée, merci n.n ! Pour Naruto, oui, il va y aller dans ce chapitre, mais souviens-toi bien que ça ne fait que commencer… héhé… Quand à Gaara-chou, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! (Gaara : Pff, moi, j'men vais. - Elenthya : Na, Gaara, reviens, s'il te plaaaiiit…. /_technique ultime Chibi Eyes pleins de larmes_/ - Gaara : Oh non, me fais pas ces yeux-là…/_revient quand même_/) Je l'adore ce type n.n… Allez gros bisous ma puce, et encore merci !

**Ptite new** : Lol, mon annonce portait sur ma songfic Emotionless, je croyais vraiment que j'avais assez de pub, et même trop… En tout cas, merci pour tous tes compliments, et voici la suite ! Kissous !

**Stingmon **: Wé, encore une grosse review bien écrite, n.n… Franchement merci d'avoir lu aussi vite ma fic, ça fait plaisir ! Surtout que tu as l'air d'avoir aimé… En tout cas, pour un Sakura/Lee, c'est vraiment pas au programme, mais une autre fois peut-être… On dirait peut-être pas, mais Lee m'a demandé beaucoup de travail, c'est pas un perso que j'apprécie autant que les autres n.n… Pour ton amour de Gaara, sincèrement désolée, mais pour les besoins du scénar', il refera pas surface avant longtemps… J'en pleure moi aussi T.T… Enfin bref, mille merci pour ta lecture et tes reviews, en espérant que je ne baisserai jamais dans ton estime ! Gros kissous !

Ouf, le marathon des réponses est fait… Passons maintenant au chapitre n.n! Et n'oubliez pas, une review ! Considérez ça comme un « merci » pour l'auteur que je suis ! (Thib : T'en as pas marre de demander ?- Elenthya : Euh… naaaan n.n…)

_Tandis que Sakura et Lee partent à la recherche de Tsunade pour l'avertir de l'attaque imminente d'Orochimaru, le combat d'Itachi et Sasuke se poursuit. Jusqu'au moment où l'un des deux s'effondre…_

xxxxx

**Chapitre 11 : Naruto part à l'attaque !**

-** Naruto ! Non !**

Mais Naruto n'écoutait plus. S'étant dégagé de l'emprise de Tsunade, il fonçait droit sur Itachi…

Il avait regardé le combat sans bouger, comme on le lui avait ordonné. Il avait vu Sasuke se démener face à son frère, s'élancer vers lui pour le tuer, avec toujours plus de colère et de haine dans les yeux. A chaque fois, il avait vu Itachi le contrer sans difficulté, le frapper avec une telle force que souvent, Sasuke était resté plusieurs minutes à terre, tremblant, crachant du sang. Et à chaque fois, Sasuke s'était relevé et était reparti à la charge, offrant une nouvelle occasion à son frère de le malmener. Naruto avait suivi la scène, immobile tandis qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui à chaque coup, à chaque cri de douleur, à chaque nouvelle charge inutile. Il avait senti un pouvoir incroyable s'agiter en lui, et une envie de plus en plus insurmontable d'intervenir. Une envie meurtrière de frapper cette fière silhouette qu'était celle d'Itachi, de lui faire payer chacun de ses sourires froids qu'il adressait aux regards haineux et désespérés de son frère. La rage était montée en lui, inexorablement, comme un torrent furieux s'arc-boutant contre un barrage, et il avait tout fait pour la freiner.

Jusqu'au moment où Sasuke ne s'était pas relevé. A terre, prostré et tremblant, il avait cessé de s'obstiner, ne parvenant même plus à relever la tête. Lentement, son frère s'était approché et penché, l'avait saisi au cou et tout aussi doucement, l'avait soulevé pour l'avoir à hauteur de visage. Sasuke n'avait plus cherché à se défendre, commençant lentement à suffoquer. Itachi avait alors plongé son regard dans le sien, et le cri qui avait ensuite retenti avait tout déclenché. Un cri de douleur, de terreur. Aux oreilles de Naruto, ç'avait été un dernier appel à l'aide. Et le barrage avait alors cédé.

**- Naruto ! Non !**

Ignorant le cri de Tsunade, Naruto bondit sur le toit voisin et fonça sur Itachi, qui venait de relâcher Sasuke. Ce dernier, dans un râle silencieux, tomba à genoux puis s'écroula, inerte. Cette vision finit de persuader Naruto, et il fit alors appel à toute l'énergie contenue en lui.

« Tu vas le payer… »

Itachi n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'un fulgurant coup de poing l'envoya s'écraser au sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas. Furieux, il se releva, cherchant des yeux qui avait bien pu le frapper ainsi sans qu'il puisse prévoir le coup ni arranger quoi que ce fut. Le responsable de sa chute rejoignit alors la terre ferme lui aussi, et le toisa sans ciller. Itachi eut un imperceptible frisson en croisant ce regard qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Un regard meurtrier, dont les pupilles rouge sang fendues telles celles d'un chat, brillaient de colère.

De leur côté, Tsunade et Neji étaient aussi effarés l'un que l'autre. L'aura de chakra de Naruto, à présent visible à l'oeil nu, était d'un rouge vif et prenait peu à peu une forme étrange autour de lui. Cette puissance, apparue si soudainement, soulevait des tourbillons de poussière autour du jeune ninja, tandis que ses ongles s'étiraient en longues griffes et que ses dents se transformaient en crocs blancs et menaçants.

- Hokage-sama… que se passe-t-il ? Naruto…, murmura Neji, les souvenirs affluant dans sa mémoire.

« Il a la même aura qui grésille autour de lui, comme lors de notre combat… Une aura de chakra brûlante de colère… et de détermination… Mais cette fois, sa force dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir. On dirait que son chakra est enperpétuelle explosion… »

- C'est une catastrophe… répondit Tsunade, ses yeux fixant avec admiration et effroi Naruto. Kyûbi s'est réveillé…

**Kyûbi** ! Neji sursauta à l'entente de ce nom. Il n'avait que des souvenirs très imprécis de la nuit où ce démon sanguinaire avait attaqué le village, mais jamais il n'avait pu oublier l'aura de puissance que dégageait le monstre. Et effectivement, cette aura ressemblait énormément à celle de Naruto actuellement. Etait-il possible qu'il ait un lien avec le Démon-Renard, le légendaire Kyûbi ?

« Naruto… Celui que tout le monde appelait autrefois le raté… Où trouve-t-il autant de force ? »

L'aura rouge sembla se stabiliser, et prit alors autour de Naruto la forme d'un renard. Ses neuf queues de chakra fouettant furieusement l'air, l'enfant-démon fixait de ses yeux flamboyants Itachi qui s'était relevé, un air en même temps froid et fasciné sur le visage.

- Ainsi donc, te voilà, Naruto, murmura Itachi qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid habituel. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Kyûbi ?

Naruto émit un grognement, découvrant ses longues canines tranchantes, puis bondit vers Itachi, se déplaçant à quatre pattes tel un renard, mais avec une si grande vitesse que son adversaire ne l'évita que d'extrême justesse ! N'en démordant pas, l'enfant-démon fit immédiatement demi-tour et fonça de nouveau sur Itachi en poussant un hurlement sauvage ! Une véritable course-poursuite s'ensuivit sur les toits et dans les rues, mais quoi qu'il fisse, Itachi ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus, ni même à s'enfuir. Rien ne semblait effrayer Naruto : les trombes d'eau qu'invoquait Itachi dévastaient les maisons alentours sans même effleurer leur cible, ses plus puissants sorts Katon n'infligeaient pas une seule brûlure à Naruto, dont l'armure de chakra semblait impénétrable. Mais de son côté, l'enfant-démon, submergé par la colère et sa soif de sang, gaspillait des quantités phénoménales d'énergie. Quel était celui qui allait fauter en premier, donnant à l'autre l'occasion de le détruire ?

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade et Neji survivaient comme ils pouvaient dans le chaos que créaient ces attaques successives, et ce à grand renfort d'esquive et de boucliers de chakra. Lors d'un moment de répit dans le combat, Tsunade avait déjà réussi à récupérer Gaara avant que l'immeuble où il avait été abandonné ne s'effondrât. Mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller chercher Sasuke qui, allongé et inconscient au coeur même du combat, manquait à tout moment d'être gravement blessé par une attaque d'Itachi ou de Naruto. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle allait s'élancer dans la mêlée pour récupérer le jeune Uchiwa quand un grondement semblable aux immeubles qui s'écroulaient retentit derrière elle. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un gigantesque crapaud, qui dépassait d'une bonne tête les bâtiments alentours !

- Tsunade ! Voilà les renforts ! Tout va bien ? cria du haut de l'énorme batracien un homme à l'opulente chevelure blanche.

- Jiraya, il était temps ! s'exclama Tsunade, tandis que le-dit ninja la rejoignait en un bond sur la terre ferme. Tu as bien retransmis mon message ?

- Pas de problème, Kakashi devrait bientôt arriver avec ses équipes spéciales anbus ! Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu quitter le front tout de suite après ton message. Et j'ai du ramasser ces deux-là en chemin ! ajouta-t-il en montrant derrière son dos deux ninjas qui sautaient à leur tour de la tête du crapaud.

- Lee ? Sakura ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici ?

- J'ai un important message à vous transmettre, Hokage-sama ! clama Lee au garde-à-vous. Des ninjas d'Oto no Kuni approchent actuellement du village par le sud, ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent ! Orochimaru est à leur tête !

- Kami-sama, il ne manquait plus que lui… murmura Tsunade. Qu'en est-il de la situation actuelle ?

- Ebisu est parvenu à sécuriser le Q.G et ses alentours, il comptait ensuite masser nos troupes sur le quartier Nord où sont concentrées les forces de l'Akatsuki, mais l'arrivée d'Orochimaru a contrecarré tous ses plans !

- Ce serpent va nous prendre en tenaille, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup d'effectifs sans compter les blessés, continua Jiraya. Je ne sais pas si le village tiendra face à deux assaillants aussi forts qu'Oto no Kuni et Akatsuki…

« Non… Konoha ne peut pas disparaître… pas tant que j'en suis la Hokage. » songea Tsunade.

Elle allait poser d'autres questions quand un cri retentit, venant de Sakura.

**- Attention !**

Aussitôt, tous bondirent, Jiraya emportant avec lui Gaara, et se réfugièrent sur les toits tandis qu'une immense vague dévastait la rue où ils se tenaient quelques secondes auparavant. Visiblement, Itachi avait essayé un autre sort Suiton, cela sans succès. A quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux au-dessus des maisons, Naruto et son adversaire continuaient de se battre avec férocité, alternant taïjutsu et techniques élémentaires.

- Que deviennent nos alliés ? demanda rapidement Tsunade.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Iwa et Kumo no Kuni n'ont pas encore répondu à notre appel, mais Suna a déjà envoyé des troupes, dit Jiraya après avoir jeté un regard à son crapaud qui avait placidement résisté à la vague du Suiton et attendait toujours ses ordres. Le problème, c'est qu'elles n'arriveront pas avant plusieurs heures, même si elles se dépêchent…

Tsunade émit un grognement de déception et reporta son attention sur le combat devant eux.

- Bon, un problème à la fois. Il faut déjà s'occuper de Naruto et de Sasuke !

- On dirait que Kyûbi s'est libéré de nouveau… fit Jiraya en voyant l'enfant-démon, son aura plus flamboyante que jamais, échapper une nouvelle fois à un sort Katon d'Itachi.

- Je ne suis pas assez forte pour espérer tenir tête à Itachi en ce moment, j'ai du attendre que tu viennes avec des renforts. Mais il n'a pas supporté de voir le petit Uchiwa se faire massacrer par son frère. Maintenant, je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus dangereux : Itachi ou Naruto ?

- Neji… De quoi parlent-ils ? murmura Sakura, complètement perdue. Où sont Naruto et Sasuke ?

- Naruto, c'est le truc rouge surpuissant qui combat droit devant, répondit Neji sans quitter l'affrontement des yeux. Quant à Sasuke…

Le regard blanc du jeune Hyûga glissa légèrement vers un point sur les toits.

- …Il a fait ce qu'il a pu.

Craignant le pire, Sakura suivit son regard et aperçut enfin Sasuke, immobile sur l'un des toits. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, puis s'emplirent de larmes.

- Il n'est quand même pas…

- J'en sais rien ! coupa Neji d'une voix trahissant son agacement, mais aussi son inquiétude. Itachi lui a fait la même chose que Gaara, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu !

Sakura fixa Gaara inerte, que Jiraya avait allongé à terre. Les paupières légèrement entrouvertes sur un regard vide, sans expression, il ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Il respirait, c'était tout. Sakura frissonna, comme hypnotisée : ce Itachi dont tout le monde parlait, avait donc été capable de mettre Gaara dans cet état ? Et Sasuke…

Une explosion retentit, plus forte que les autres.

- Itachi sort la grosse artillerie, on dirait ! s'exclama Jiraya. Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids ? Naruto est trop rapide, et tant qu'il ne croise pas son regard, il ne peut rien…

- Les illusions et les jutsus d'Itachi ont beau ne pas marcher sur Naruto, Sasuke, lui est vulnérable ! dit Tsunade. Il faut aller le chercher avant qu'il ne soit blessé, ou pire… Jiraya, tu me couvres ?

- Pas de problème, on y va ! Eh, mais que…

- Sakura, reviens ! hurla Lee, interloqué.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà trop loin pour entendre son ami l'appeler, et de toute façon, rien n'aurait pu la faire revenir en arrière. Courant de toit en toit, elle ne pensait plus qu'à rejoindre Sasuke pour l'éloigner du combat qui faisait rage non loin de lui. Les yeux d'abord rivés sur le ninja inconscient, elle lança un regard vers Naruto et Itachi, et accéléra : ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'endroit où était Sasuke, détruisant tout sur leur passage !

En quelques bonds, elle fut près de Sasuke et faisant un immense effort pour ne pas rester pétrifiée d'effroi devant le regard vide et fixe de son ami, elle lui prit un bras et le passa autour de son cou, le souleva de terre. Mais alors qu'elle concentrait ses forces pour se maintenir debout et repartir en portant Sasuke, elle vit Naruto à quelques mètres devant elle, et Itachi face à lui exécuter des signes avec ses mains, un enchaînement qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille : celui du jutsu de la balsamine. Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, l'énorme boule de feu jaillissait du souffle d'Itachi et filait droit sur Naruto, qui l'esquiva sans peine. Pétrifiée, Sakura regarda le météore fondre sur elle tel un oiseau aux ailes de flammes…

**- Sakura !**

Dans la lumière aveuglante, Sakura sentit une main la décharger de son fardeau, tandis qu'une autre la saisissait fermement par le bras et l'emmenait loin de la boule de feu, qui s'écrasa sur le toit dans une énorme explosion !

xxxxx

Sakura / _catastrophée_ : Sasuke va mourir !

Thya : Meuh non, c'est qu'une histoire !

Sakura / _qui écoute pas_ : Sasuke va mourir !

Thib : Eh, reviens sur terre, c'est pas la réalité !

Sakura / _pleure à chaudes larmes_ : **Sasuke va mourir !**

Naruto : Allo allo, planète Sakura, ici Naruto, décroche ! Sasuke-baka va bien !

Sakura : **Sasuke va…**

**SBLARF !** / _baffe retentissante_ /

Ino : Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Sakura / _yeux tous ronds, enfin revenue à elle_ : Y s'est passée quoi, là ?

Ino : T'as encore fait la gamine…

Shikamaru : Tiens, t'arrive enfin ? T'étais passée où, depuis le début ?

Ino / _grogne_ : Me suis perdue…

Shikamaru / _soupire_ : Une vraie blonde…

**SBLARF !** / _deuxième baffe retentissante, Shikamaru qui s'envole_ /

Chôji / _bouffe un paquet de chips_ : Shika, ça va ?

Shikamaru : Aïe…

Kyûbi / _en mode Peluche/_ : **Et… !**

Elenthya l'auteur : **OUI, KYÛBI, JE SAIS, T'EN AS MARRE, MAIS T'INQUIèTE, TON ARRIVéE, C'EST POUR BIENTÔT !** Voilà, t'es content ?

Kyûbi / _gueule grande ouverte de stupéfaction_ : Comment t'as su que j'allais dire ça?

Elenthya : Intuition féminine ! Et surtout j'en ai marre de t'entendre déblatérer tes conneries !

Kyûbi / _tout content_ : Alors, c'est pour le prochain chapitre :D ?

Elenthya : Nan, c'est prévu pour le 13eme !

Kyûbi / _perd son sourire_ : …vous êtes que des méchants… j'vais bouder ! 

Elenthya : Chapitre 11, on line ! Et bientôt le chapitre 12… Chers lecteurs, ça vous a plu ?… Grrr, je sais, c'est trop court, moi-même qui vient de relire pour dégommer les fautes de ce fichu texte, je me suis dit qu'il était pas assez long… Enfin enfin. On va dire que c'est pour le suspens n.n…

Thya /revient en courant: Eh, l'auteur ! Ca ira quand même, pour ta fic, un démon-renard qui pleure ? Parce que Kyûbi s'est enfermé dans les toilettes avec une boîte de mouchoirs…

Bon… reviews ? Soyez pas timide lol…

Bisous à tous, au prochain chapitre ! En nouvel invité, il y aura Orochimaru…

Elenthya


	12. Orochimaru, ennemi ou ami?

Kikou, tout le monde ! n.n 

(Elenthya l'auteur : Ais-je bien compté ?... /_recompte une troisième fois_/ On dirait bien… Attendez… /_recompte une quatrième fois_/… Non, pas de doutes… /_recommence une cinquième fois_/… Je n'en reviens pas… /_recompte une…_/

Thib : Bon ça va, on a compris ! T'es nulle en maths, mais faut pas exagérer !

Elenthya : Oh ça va, je vérifiais… Allez, une dernière fois ! Un, deux, trois…)

… Onze revieweurs pour le précédent chapitre, je suis aux anges ! Ca augmente, tout doucement, et j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas fini ! Un grand merci à tous ! Les reviews, y a rien de mieux pour se consoler d'un 4 en maths n.n ! (**Thib** : Allo allo, 3615 « Ta life on s'en fout », j'écoute ?- **Elenthya** : Crétin.)

Avant d'aller plus loin dans mes délires, je reste sérieuse quelques instants et vous invite à vous pencher sur une certaine fic si ce n'est pas déjà fait : ça vous dit quelque chose, « **L'Enfant-Démon** » de **Stingmon** ? Non ? Alors dépêchez-vous d'aller la voir, c'est une histoire qui sort vraiment du commun… Pour la bonne raison qu'on ne voit plus le monde de Naruto sous l'angle des humains, mais bien sous celui des démons… Un point de vue super intéressant, avec des tas de personnages encore jamais vus dans ce manga que l'on aime tant, mais qui rendent cette fic vraiment spéciale ! Un peu longue peut-être, mais bien écrite, à ne pas rater !n.n Surtout que Gaara est le perso principal…

**Réponses reviews !**

**Princesse d'Argent** : (autant d'énergie le matin ?Oo Moi aussi, je tiens à peu près cette forme, mais plutôt vers 17 heures, quand la cloche sonne…lol) Pour Sasuke, je n'ai absolument pas honte, c'était dans le besoin de l'histoire : s'il ne lui arrivait pas une crasse, Naruto ne pétait pas de câble, et c'est là qu'Itachi arrivait au bon moment ! (**Itachi** : j'arrive toujours au bon moment !XD) Et au fait, gnéhéhé, tu te demandes qui a sauvé Sakura et Sasuke ? lol, tu verras, je suis pas allé chercher très loin, enfin je trouve… Hum, merci pour Kyûbi, il fout un bordel pas possible ici… Il dit que c'est pour garder la forme. Mouais, j'ai intérêt à l'intégrer vite fait dans ma fic, qu'il se défoule sur autre chose…lol Allez gros gros bisous ma puce, et bonne lecture !n.n

**Salima-chan** : Kikou toi ! Une semaine que je n'avais pas posté ?… Ah oui en effet… Le temps passe vite, et je ne l'ai pas toujours pour écrire mes réponses et poster ensuite… Et surtout, mes chapitres en réserve commencent à se faire rares, donc je ralentis les parutions pendant que j'écris la suite. En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là et aussi patiente n.n! Kissous !

**Sabaku no Lumina** : « Faire mourir Gaara » ? Argh, là c'est moi qui trépasse… Comment peut-on me soupçonner d'une telle ignominie ignominieuse ? Déjà que j'ai pas réussi à tuer Sasuke, alors mon amour de toujours…lol Euh, ceci dit, je peux bien te le prêter quelques minutes, mais pas longtemps éh ? (c'est pas parce que Gaara est absent pour le moment dans ma fic que je m'occupe pas de lui, héhé…) Allez merci et bonne lecture !

**Nalahalliwell et Cordonsbleu** : Eh oui, Oro arrive, enfin… Bon, c'est presque sûr qu'il sera pas assez présent à ton goût, mais il aura un rôle assez décisif par la suite… Et zut, encore une qui aime pas Sakura, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? Elle fait si conne que ça ? mdr Voici la suite en pas plus long, désolée ! Kissous et bonne lecture !

**Tashiya** : Aieaieaie, c'est interdit de lever la main sur une auteur sans défense ! A la limite, une review aux injures bien senties… mdr En tout cas, ça signifie que ma fic te fout les nerfs en même temps qu'elle te plait, j'en suis heureuse ! Au fait, non, c'est pas Tsunade qui les a sauvé, héhé… Tu sauras qui a commis cette « bourde » en lisant la suite ! Bonne lecture, et kissous !

**Tsukieina** : Yeah, salut toi ! Sérieusement, les combats te plaisent ? Youpi ! Pourtant on a pas encore eu de véritable affrontement vu de près… Mais ça arrive (encore et toujours), tu me diras ce que t'en penses n.n! Au fait merci pour ta review pour Emotionless, ravie qu'elle t'ait plu elle aussi ! Gros kissous, et voici la suite…n.n

**Bizouille** : Euuuuuh, quelque chose de pas beau à Itachi ?... /_relit ses brouillons de la suite_/ Ah zut alors, je vais avoir droit au bazooka… Héhé… euh… nan, pas taper…Oo… Il s'en sortira, t'inquiète… Bon, en tout cas, merci de suivre ma fic et pour ta review n.n ! Voici la suite, kissous !

**Underphoenix **: Oooh, review plus courte, tu meurs n.n ! mdr En tout cas merci de ton compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer un nouveau revieweur !… hum, que dire d'autre, à part bonne lecture, en espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas ? n.n Héhé, kissous et à la prochaine ?

**Ptite new** : Lol Kyûbi a trouvé une adepte du "je vais chialer dans les WC »… (**Kyûbi** : C'est pas drôle è.é !) Oui, patiente encore un peu, le Démon-Renard va bientôt se déchaîner ! Et j'espère vraiment qu'il plaira… Très bonne lecture, kissous !

**Stingmon** : Re-bonjour ! Donc le chapitre précédent ne t'a pas enchanté. Ca se comprend si on aime pas Itachi ou Kyûbi… C'est ce découpage en chapitres qui foire tout, au début tout formait une seule et même histoire ! (**Thib** : Arrête de te chercher des excuses, tu peux pas plaire à tout le monde, point. – **Elenthya** : Mais si, je veux !... /_pique sa crise/_) Lool, je me calme n.n! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements! Au fait, je suis de très très près tes parutions de ta fic... A quand la suite? lol Gros bisous!

**Twin Sun Leader**: Et une autre revieweuse, yeah ! Quels compliments techniques, merci beaucoup !... Douée en suspens, moi ? C'est drôle, moi j'ai toujours l'impression que les rebondissements censés surprendre sont gros comme des maisons dans mes fics...lol En tout cas, sympa d'avoir tout lu et d'avoir reviewé ! Et aussi bravo pour tes dessins ! Je suis allée en voir déjà quelques-uns... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec mes gribouillis de Terminale S... mdr Et le chapitre 8 t'a plu ? Youpi ! Allez, gros gros kissous et à une prochaine fois ?

Et maintenant, le chapitre 12 ! N'oubliez pas, les réclamations, les compliments, les râleries, les lettres de menaces et tout autre commentaire sont bons pour une review n.n !

xxxxx

**Chapitre 12 : L'arrivée d'Orochimaru, mauvaise... ou bonne nouvelle ?**

Ebisu ne savait plus que faire. Posté sur le toit en terrasse du Q.G, il regardait horrifié l'armée qui se rapprochait dangereusement des remparts Sud du village. Une armée de ninjas d'Oto no Kuni, qui dans quelques minutes, fonderait à son tour sur Konoha.

- Ebisu-sensei… Que pouvons-nous faire ? fit une petite voix derrière lui.

- Rien de plus, je le crains. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, hélas… J'ai posté dans le quartier Sud toutes les troupes qui étaient encore disponibles. Mais je ne crois pas que cela suffira. Ils sont bien trop nombreux…

- Je… Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, murmura l'enfant en s'approchant de lui, retenant avec peine ses larmes. C'était ce que disait toujours Papy…

Ebisu sourit à l'évocation du-dit vieil homme, ancien chef du village. Oui, il aurait combattu jusqu'au bout, tout comme Konoha aujourd'hui. Et, l'heure venue, il aurait affronté la mort dignement.

- Rentre dans le Q.G, Konohamaru. Tu y seras en sécurité avec les autres enfants.

Le gamin acquiesça silencieusement, puis se dirigea vers la porte donnant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi par un chûnin chargé de sa protection et de celle des autres élèves. Avant de rentrer, il s'arrêta et eut un dernier regard pour son sensei, mais ne dit rien et partit à contrecoeur.

- Tsunade-sama, pardonnez-moi. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, murmura Ebisu resté seul. Mais je combattrai jusqu'au bout, pour vous, et pour Konoha.

Sur ces mots, Ebisu réajusta la veste de chûnin qu'il avait enfilé pour la bataille, et portant la main au sabre attaché dans son dos, le dégaina. La lame brilla dans la lumière du soleil étincelant.

- Raisame, Pluie de Foudre… fit-il en effleurant du doigt le métal froid et remarquablement coupant. Depuis quatre générations, notre famille protége Konoha avec ton soutien. Aujourd'hui encore, nous avons besoin de ta précieuse aide. Mais sans doute pour la dernière fois.

Il sourit faiblement alors que la lame se réchauffait lentement sous sa main, comme acquiesçant à l'appel de son maître.

- Alors, que ce dernier combat soit le plus beau que nous ayons jamais connu.

Tenant fermement l'épée d'une main experte, il allait sauter par-dessus le parapet pour rejoindre les autres ninjas embusqués en contre-bas, cachés dans les rues dans l'attente de l'assaut final. Quand une voix, claire et glaciale, retentit derrière lui.

- Très émouvante, la tirade du « Je me battrai jusqu'au bout ». Je me demande si je ne vais pas verser une larme.

Interloqué, Ebisu s'arrêta dans son élan et fut soudain envahi sans raison par la peur, alors qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire à qui appartenait cette voix. Il fit volte-face et vit un homme adossé au mur qui le regardait de ses yeux noirs et froids, où brillait une lueur ironique.

- Toi !

Vêtu d'une tenue de combat de couleurs sombres, l'homme s'avança, ses longs cheveux noir corbeau flottant derrière lui. Ils lui donnaient un air irréel mais aussi machiavélique, et sa peau étrangement bleue et pâle renforçait cette impression que l'on avait en le regardant. L'impression si inquiétante qu'il avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois la mort, et qu'il l'avait à chaque fois repoussée, gardant toujours ce sourire narquois qu'il affichait en cet instant-même. Il arriva à la hauteur d'Ebisu, qui sans savoir pourquoi, était comme pétrifié, et jeta un regard faussement intéressé sur le paysage où apparaissaient toujours en plus grand nombre les ninjas d'Oto no Kuni.

- Hum, il y a de quoi… C'est assez impressionnant, tous ces gens qui marchent vers ton village. Franchement, tu penses pouvoir les repousser ? fit-il d'un ton tout à fait banal, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant qui ne parviendrait pas à résoudre son problème de maths.

Ebisu, qui n'avait pu prononcer un seul mot depuis l'arrivée de l'autre, sentit soudain sa paralysie se dissiper en un éclair. Aussitôt, il esquissa un mouvement de retraite, craignant que son ennemi ne l'attaque, mais aucun coup ne vint. En apercevant le petit sourire sardonique de l'homme, il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, ce dernier se moquait de son adversaire, conscient de sa propre force. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, succéder à la peur.

- Comment oses-tu venir nous narguer ainsi, Orochimaru ? Konoha est en pleine guerre, à bout de forces, et c'est le moment que tu choisis pour l'attaquer ! Toi et tes hommes, vous n'êtes que des charognards ! Je ne sais pas qui me dégoûte le plus, tes vautours d'Oto no Kuni, ou ces lâches au service de l'Akatsuki, qui n'hésitent pas à sacrifier des civils et des enfants, pourvu qu'ils aient un semblant de victoire !

Orochimaru resta d'abord de glace face à une telle invective, puis ricana doucement.

- On m'avait déjà traité de reptile répugnant et de serpent sans scrupules, mais jamais de vautour…

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il murmurait ces mots, découvrant ses canines effilées. Il laissa échapper un sifflement amusé, sa longue langue de reptile s'agitant entre ses dents.

- Je dois bien t'avouer qu'anéantir ce village me ferait énormément plaisir. L'anéantir, lui et ses valeurs pathétiques. Avec ou sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Mais…

N'y tenant plus, Ebisu fonça vers lui tandis que ses mains exécutaient des signes à une vitesse fulgurante. L'instant d'après, son sabre Raisame brillait d'une lueur dorée et crépitante. S'il parvenait à frapper assez fort Orochimaru, il pourrait peut-être déstabiliser, et même arrêter l'armée d'Oto no Kuni en la privant de son chef !

- Raiton ! L'onde de foudre !

Il fit un ample et rapide arc de cercle avec la lame, et aussitôt des éclairs s'en détachèrent et filèrent vers Orochimaru qui ne bougea pas, ne cherchant pas à esquiver l'attaque. Du moins, d'après ce que voyait Ebisu. Mais alors que la foudre allait toucher sa cible, un énorme reptile surgit de nulle part devant elle et ouvrant une gueule gigantesque et béante, avala les éclairs sans difficulté !

- Allons, pas de précipitation, dit Orochimaru assis sur l'un des puissants anneaux du serpent qu'il venait d'invoquer. N'est-ce pas ce que tu répètes toujours à ton élève, Konohamaru ?

- Comment…

Mais Ebisu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un coup fulgurant porté par la queue du serpent le projetait en arrière contre le mur. Luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience, il se releva avec peine et se mit instinctivement en garde alors que Orochimaru approchait, perché sur la tête de son énorme bestiole qui lorgnait d'un air gourmand la lame crépitante de Raisame.

- Tu as fait quelques progrès, Ebisu, je comprends pourquoi on te considère comme un des meilleurs professeurs de Konoha. Tout du moins du point de vue stratégique. Mais pardonne-moi si je ne peux rester à tester tes autres jutsus, j'ai plus important à faire.

- Konoha ne se laissera pas détruire aussi facilement que tu le crois, articula Ebisu malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait la poitrine. Attends-toi à un combat acharné…

Orochimaru le fixa en silence, son sourire momentanément figé dans une moue réfléchie. Ebisu soutint son regard pénétrant, conscient qu'il pouvait à tout moment l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Le serpent siffla furieusement, claqua des mâchoires dans sa direction, ou plus précisément de celle de l'épée d'un air affamé. Mais son maître sauta lestement de sa tête, et mit une main inquisitrice devant lui.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Prends patience…

Les yeux du reptile étincelèrent, mais il baissa finalement la tête en signe de soumission et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Orochimaru sourit d'un air satisfait puis se retourna vers Ebisu et darda ses pupilles fendues sur lui. Le professeur se sentit à nouveau possédé par l'aura terrifiante de son ennemi et glissa à terre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. D'un pas lent mais assuré, Orochimaru s'approcha et se penchant vers lui, retira les lunettes noires que portait Ebisu. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux bruns à présent découverts, alors que le sang d'Orochimaru coulait le long de sa joue. Ce dernier s'était sans doute blessé volontairement pour invoquer son serpent, mais le maître des reptiles semblait totalement ignorer cette plaie qui maculait de rouge sa manche.

- Je t'ai dit que détruire Konoha faisait partie de mes vœux les plus chers, fit-il en plongeant son regard pétrifiant dans les yeux d'Ebisu. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose qui me tient encore plus à cœur est sur le point d'être compromis.

Une étrange lueur passa furtivement dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'Ebisu ne parvint pas à interpréter. De la joie, ou de la haine ? De l'impatience… de la folie ?

Orochimaru se releva, contemplant de toute sa hauteur le ninja à terre.

- Je te conseille de rester ici pour admirer le spectacle. Ta présence là-bas, avec tes comparses, sera inutile, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire en s'éloignant vers le parapet. Et encore une chose…

Orochimaru se retourna, et Ebisu ressentit alors qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger. Mais le regard que lui lança le dresseur de serpents lui fit sous-entendre qu'il était inutile de lutter s'il tenait à sa propre vie. Comme si Orochimaru, tel un prédateur puissant et magnanime, laissait partir en bonne santé la proie qu'il harcelait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- …Il est inutile pour toi, pour Tsunade, et même pour tous les autres membres de Konoha, de vouloir me remercier. Je ne fais cela que pour empêcher un vieil ennemi de me dépasser.

De sa main ensanglantée, Orochimaru fit de rapides signes incantatoires et disparut comme il était apparu. Se sentant comme vidé de toutes ses forces, Ebisu peina à se relever et rangea Raisame dans son fourreau. Maintenir l'épée en état de combat demandait bien trop de chakra. D'un pas chancelant, il s'approcha du bord de la terrasse et s'agrippa au parapet. Tout en cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale, il leva les yeux vers les plaines, là où les ninjas d'Oto no Kuni semblaient s'être arrêtés dans leur progression, en l'attente d'ordres. Ebisu ne savait plus que penser : Sarutobi-sama n'avait-il pas condamné Orochimaru, quelques mois plus tôt, en lui interdisant à jamais l'usage de ses bras ? Comment se faisait-il que cet immonde serpent se portait à présent comme un charme ? Et si peu de temps après… ?

Les paroles d'Orochimaru résonnaient encore dans sa tête, incompréhensibles, quand il entendit une grande clameur, reprise par plusieurs centaines d'hommes. Dans un formidable ensemble, toute l'armée d'Oto no Kuni s'ébranla et se précipita alors vers les remparts de Konoha.

xxxxx

- Sakura, ça va ?

Etourdie par l'explosion qui les avaient soufflés elle, Sasuke et son sauveur providentiel, Sakura acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Tous les bruits alentour lui parvenaient assourdis et confus, et elle ne parvint pas tout de suite à identifier celui qui lui parlait. Ce dernier comprenant qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, il lui lâcha le bras et elle glissa à terre, incapable de se tenir debout. Sa vue brouillée par la lumière aveuglante de l'explosion redevint peu à peu normale, et elle put constater qu'on l'avait emmené à l'écart du combat de Naruto, la rue où elle se trouvait ayant subi remarquablement peu de dégâts. Alors que son vertige se dissipait, elle fixa longuement, avec une mine involontairement hébétée, la personne qui venait de lui parler et qui s'occupait à présent d'un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs, allongé sur le sol et visiblement plus mal en point qu'elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour revenir à la réalité.

- Kakashi-sensei ? murmura-t-elle, vaguement surprise. Mais que… ?

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés resta immobile, lui intimant toutefois d'une main de se taire. D'un air soucieux, il prit le pouls de Sasuke et examina ses pupilles vides et fixes.

- Il a voulu affronté Itachi Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il après quelques instants.

- Euh, oui… Il… Il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

- Je n'en sais rien. L'attaque hypnotique d'Itachi l'a profondément touché, psychologiquement parlant. Je m'étonne qu'il soit encore en vie… Mais quel imbécile, espérer vaincre un tel adversaire seul, c'est de la pure folie. Et en même temps, je le comprends…

Sur ces paroles, il ferma les yeux de Sasuke, comme s'il ne supportait pas le regard vitreux de son élève, ce regard qui secrètement lui rappelait celui des morts. Sakura frissonna à la vue de ce simple geste, et se répéta mentalement que Sasuke était encore vivant. Il respirait, faiblement, mais il respirait. C'était ça qui importait.

- Mais toi, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

La voix de son sensei la sortit de ses pensées morbides, et elle acquiesça de nouveau, sans vraiment réfléchir, en croisant le regard inquisiteur de Kakashi. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait retiré le bandeau qui lui couvrait habituellement l'œil gauche, révélant la pupille rouge rubis de son Sharingan.

- J'ai juste quelques égratignures, ça va aller, assura-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put. Les effets de l'explosion disparaissaient, et elle ressentait de plus en plus nettement la fatigue et la douleur. Mais elle ne tenait pas à se plaindre, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit selon elle.

- Très bien. Alors, reste ici, ne bouge pas et attends.

- Hein ? fit-elle, en voyant son sensei se lever et s'éloigner sans bruit. Mais et Naruto ? Il a besoin d'aide !

L'image de son ami combattant avec acharnement le dénommé Itachi lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que celle de Gaara inconscient et, sans véritable explication, celle de Temari mourante.

- Ils ont besoin d'aide… Je peux vous être utile…

Kakashi se tourna vers elle, le regard dur et désapprobateur.

- Vouloir sauver quelqu'un est une pensée noble, mais elle devient complètement stupide si on en n'est pas capable, et que l'on met sa propre vie en jeu en plus de celle de la personne à aider. Un ninja a beau être un membre d'équipe, il est aussi un combattant solitaire, qui doit privilégier sa mission et faire preuve de discernement. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu as agi sans réfléchir, couru délibérément au-devant du danger pour finalement être restée sans réaction alors que tu étais dans la ligne de mire d'Itachi. Que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas été là ?

Sakura, tête baissée, ne répondit rien.

- J'aurais eu à pleurer la perte de deux élèves… qui, je l'avoue, compte bien plus pour moi que deux simples aspirants, ajouta-t-il d'une voix bien moins sèche, presque inaudible.

Sakura leva précipitamment les yeux, interloquée par le changement de ton de son sensei. Kakashi la regarda quelques instants d'un air impassible, puis se détourna et voulut partir.

- Sensei !

La voix de Sakura, d'abord tremblante, prit peu à peu de l'assurance. On percevait pourtant, à quelques rares hésitations, qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

- Je… Je suis désolée. Pas d'avoir voulu sauver Sasuke, pas d'avoir risquée ainsi ma vie… Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant de soucis, et que pour moi, vous ayez vous-même mis votre vie en jeu. Je… J'ai compris pas mal de choses aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qui s'est passé… avec tout ce qui est en train de se passer. Et j'ai pris une décision. Je veux devenir plus forte. Etre en mesure d'assumer mes pensées et actes, de pouvoir me débrouiller seule. Je veux que l'on puisse compter sur moi, comme moi, je peux compter sur vous, sur Sasuke, et sur Naruto… Je le veux vraiment…

Elles essuya une larme qui malgré tous ses efforts avait coulé sur sa joue, puis ajouta d'une voix plus ferme :

- La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez pas à intervenir. Je vous en fais le serment.

Lui tournant le dos, Kakashi murmura après quelques instants :

- Une décision difficile. J'espère que tu sauras t'y tenir.

Mais alors qu'il disait ces paroles, un sourire s'esquissait sous son masque.

- Mes amis anbus ont déjà appliqué un jutsu spécial sur toi et Sasuke, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Tant que tu resteras cachée et que tu n'utiliseras pas la moindre technique, vous resterez transparents aux yeux et aux oreilles de l'ennemi. On reviendra vous chercher dès que possible.

En quelques bonds, il rejoignit les toits et après avoir adressé un dernier signe à son élève, il repartit, suivi par des ombres silencieuses et furtives que Sakura eut du mal à identifier. Des anbus… ?

A la fois rassurée par sa propre décision et inquiète pour Naruto, elle glissa un regard vers Sasuke allongé près d'elle. Bien que grave, son état devait être stationnaire, sinon Kakashi ne l'aurait pas laissé ainsi.

- Itachi Uchiwa… Autrement dit, un membre de ta famille, murmura-t-elle, bien que sachant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Et c'est pour cela que tu as tant voulu le rejoindre. Mais quel proche serait assez… cruel pour te faire ça… ?

xxxxx

Bondissant de toit en toit, Kakashi se rapprochait du lieu où combattait encore quelques minutes plus tôt Naruto. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue de la même façon que les autres anbus qui suivaient Kakashi, vint à sa rencontre et l'accompagna.

- Il va y avoir des complications.

- Kyûbi ? questionna le ninja au Sharingan.

- Mmh, acquiesça l'anbu. Et je crois que Hokage-sama ne veut pas qu'on intervienne pour le moment, le réceptacle du démon-renard est dans un phase instable, vouloir le stopper pourrait avoir des conséquences très négatives. En tout cas, parti comme il est, il va sûrement tuer Itachi. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Mais que va-t-il faire, ensuite ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai confiance en Naruto. Il ne laissera pas faire Kyûbi.

xxxxx

Elenthya : Gnéhéhé… Que je suis méchante de couper encore une fois à un moment pareil… Mais les fanas de Kyûbi, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre idole arrive…

Hum, je profite d'une mini panne d'inspiration pour vous poser une question : que pensez-vous de ces petits « délires d'auteur complètement chtarbée » que je met habituellement à la fin de mes chapitres (avec mes personnages et ceux de Naruto) ? Inutiles ? Débiles à l'extrême ? Vous les lisez jamais, comme ça, ça règle la question ? Dites-le moi n.n (ça m'empêchera pas d'en faire si j'ai l'inspiration, mais j'aimerais savoir…)

Bref… Comment Orochimaru a-t-il fait pour se libérer du sort que Sarutobi lui avait infligé, sans que Konoha ni Tsunade ne l'apprennent ? Que veut-il dire par « inutile de vouloir le remercier » ? Que va-t-il se passer entre Naruto et Itachi ? Lequel des deux va périr ? Et quelles en seront les conséquences pour Konoha… Héhé… une petite review ?… Qui sait, ça ferait peut-être venir le chapitre **13** plus vite…

Kyûbi /_en mode peluche, qui passe par là en roulant des yeux inquiétants_: L'heure est proche, chers lecteurs… l'heure est proooooche…

Gros bisous à tous !

Elenthya


	13. Une tempête se déchaîne

Bonjour à tous !

Ya pas à dire, ça passe vite non ? Le chapitre 13, déjà… J'espère qu'il ne va pas me porter malheur (**Thya** : superstitieuse ? Toi ? – **Elenthya** : Nan, morte de trouille xp !). J'avoue angoisser un peu. Un perso que certains me demandaient depuis longtemps fait enfin son apparition, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne plaise pas tel que je l'ai décrit… Enfin, lisez lisez, chers lecteurs, et dites-moi ensuite ce que vous en pensez ! (pendant que moi, je stresse devant mon ordi à attendre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit commentaire…n.n) 

En passant, merci à ceux qui m'ont dit ce qu'ils pensaient de mes « délires d'auteur complètement chtarbée de fin de chapitre ». Etant donné que les commentaires étaient plutôt positifs, je continuerais à en mettre n.n ! (Thib : T'avais pourtant pas dit que quoi qui se passait, t'en écrirais quand même ? – Elenthya : Euh…) En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils font rire quelques-uns…

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Princesse d'Argent** : Merci pour tous tes compliments, Princesse n.n! Je me demandais ce qu'allaient penser mes lecteurs du dialogue entre Sakura et Kakashi : nul, inutile, qui gâche l'histoire, ou plutôt sympa… Au moins une a aimé, youpi ! Quant à Itachi, sache seulement qu'il va en baver sérieusement pendant la suite… J'espère sincèrement que le responsable de ce calvaire te plaira tel que je l'ai mis en scène (tu dois te douter de qui c'est, non ?) ! Enfin, encore merci et gros gros kissous, ma tite puce !

**Underphoenix **: Lol adepte de reviews courtes, je t'admire ! Quand je commente, j'ai en général beaucoup de mal à me retenir, j'ai trop de trucs à dire ! En tout cas, quelle que soit la longueur, une review fait toujours plaisir ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**Nalahaliwell et Cordonsbleu** : Héhé, Akatsuki VS Oro ? Pourquoi pas ? Tu verras bien… Il faut dire qu'en gros, ça donnera ça, mais j'espère que les détails surprendront n.n… Oro t'a plu ? On dirait bien ! Navrée de te dire qu'il n'est pas ici pour ce chapitre, et… non, pas taper… Oo... Lol, merci pour ta review, et encore une fois, bonne lecture !

**Stingmon **: Oh, j'aurais fait une fic digne d'une suite de Naruto ? Flattée n.n… C'est peut-être bien ce que j'écris, mais moi, je trouve parfois que ce que je fais pas souvent hors de l'ordinaire. J'ai du mal à sortir des sentiers battus, pour faire des histoires au contexte qui surprennent, du style « L'enfant-démon »… Enfin enfin, merci pour tout, et je comprends ton problème, moi aussi j'ai acheté Harry Potter no 6 ! Ce petit sorcier m'a prise en otage durant tout le week-end…lol Gros kissous !

**Tsukieina** : Looool, pas mal trouvé pour la conséquence, c'est presque ça ! Un beau petit couple Shika/Tema… Je verrai ce que je ferais avec eux pour la suite n.n ! En tout cas, voici le chapitre **13** (Horreur ! lol) qui j'espère te plairait autant que le reste… n.n Kissous et bonne lecture !

**Bizouille **: Contente que mes tits délires te plaisent n.n ! Pour ce qui est d'Itachi, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop (ou plutôt non, je vais me cacher dès maintenant), parce qu'il va en baver le pauvre… Bah oui, il a toujours l'air très fort, très balaise, très beau… On va changer un peu tout ça /_petit lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux_/ En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et très bonne lecture !

**Ptite new** /_profitant d'un instant d'inattention, une peluche bondit devant l'ordi_: Allo allo ici Kyûbi, gniark gniark. Mon heure approche… J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras comment cette crétine d'auteur m'a mis en scène… et aussi que tu acceptes d'être la chef de mon club de fans hystériquement amoureuses de moi… _/Elenthya qui revient_/ KYÛBI, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? J'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE POUR REPONDRE AUX REVIEWS _/Kyûbi qui part en souriant de tous ses crocs_/ Ici l'auteur n.n.Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire comme bêtises encore, celui-là ?… Bon en tout cas, merci pour tes reviews et gros kissous !

**Naku** : Un nouveau revieweur, chouette n.n !(Ou nouvelle revieweuse ? euh… Oo) Merci d'avoir reviewé, et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Kissous et à la prochaine ?n.n

Et voilà ! Maintenant, le chapitre 13 ! Et puis… aussi… euh… /_gros trou de mémoire_/ Ah oui ! revieeeeeews !n.n

**Chapitre 13 : Une tempête se déchaîne...**

- Je veux une barrière circulaire tout autour de ce duel, utilisez ce que vous voulez, ninjutsu ou n'importe quoi d'autre, vous avez carte blanche ! ordonna la voix claire et autoritaire de Tsunade à la vingtaine d'anbus rassemblés autour d'elle. Mais à titre purement défensif, compris ? Notre principal objectif est de maintenir à cet endroit ces deux combattants, en aucun cas ils ne doivent s'enfuir ! Mais je ne veux voir personne attaquer ou pire, s'interposer dans leur combat ! N'oubliez pas que l'un d'eux est Itachi Uchiwa, un porteur du Mangekyou Sharingan et par conséquent un ennemi redoutable, même à moitié mort !

- Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama, fit un des anbus, mais... Ne serait-il pas plus simple de les éliminer tous les deux, dans une attaque groupée ? Itachi est classé criminel de rang S, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion ? Et quant à Naruto…

Tsunade tourna ses yeux bruns perçants vers celui qui venait de parler, et qui du coup ne finit pas sa phrase.

- D'abord, parce que je ne sais pas comment va réagir Kyûbi s'il voit qu'on intervient et qu'on tue Itachi, sa proie pour ainsi dire. Et ensuite, parce que Naruto est avant tout un membre du village à part entière. Par conséquent, je n'accepterai son sacrifice qu'en cas d'extrême limite ! Maintenant plus de discussions, c'est un ordre ! Allez-y !

Aussitôt, les anbus s'élancèrent sur les toits et encerclèrent Itachi et Naruto, tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux et les deux combattants comme on le leur avait exigé. Concentrés dans leur duel à mort, l'enfant-démon et son adversaire ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Tsunade, faisant elle-même partie des ninjas qui cernaient le lieu de l'affrontement, les observait avec inquiétude. C'était clair, Naruto comme Itachi se fatiguait dans cette lutte acharnée, elle parvenait à suivre leurs mouvements qui quelques minutes auparavant, étaient tout simplement indiscernables tant ils étaient fulgurants. Mais comment cela allait-il finir ?

- Yo, Tsunade ! Je te ramène des renforts ! fit une voix bien-connue à ses côtés.

Son attention centrée sur le combat, l'Hokage ne s'étonna même pas de voir Kakashi surgir de nulle part, suivis par d'autres Anbus qui rejoignirent leurs comparses formant le cercle.

- Je t'ai vu intervenir, encore heureux que tu étais là. Comment vont Sakura et Sasuke ?

- Ils survivront, dit rapidement l'ancien anbu, on les a placé sous jutsu d'invisibilité. Alors, on en est où ?

- On empêche Itachi de s'enfuir, que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'autre ? marmonna-t-elle tandis que le ninja aux cheveux argentés observait le duel à l'aide de son Sharingan. De toute façon, d'après ce que je vois, Naruto ne le laissera jamais partir vivant…

- Il l'a bien trop fait souffrir pour ça… Je n'ai jamais vu Naruto faire preuve d'une telle force, il résiste à toutes les attaques du Mangekyou Sharingan, et Dieu sait si Itachi l'utilise : il l'active à chaque fois qu'il croise son regard, mais ses illusions ne semblent avoir aucun effet. A croire que le chakra de Kyûbi protège également le mental de Naruto. Il faut espérer que le sceau tiendra bon… Et que tuer Itachi lui suffira, ajouta Kakashi avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix.

- Tu sais que s'il perd le contrôle de Kyûbi, je serai obligée de donner l'ordre…

- … de l'abattre ? C'est ton devoir, et je le comprends. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne laissera pas Kyûbi prendre le dessus.

- Tu le connais mieux que moi, admit Tsunade d'une voix soucieuse.

Kakashi jeta un regard aux autres anbus qui observaient le combat, impassibles derrière leur masque. Ils pouvaient à tout instant, dès l'ordre donné, fondre tous ensemble sur Naruto pour l'éliminer, comme ils l'avaient si bien appris. Et tuer le porteur de Kyûbi, cet enfant qui inspirait peur et dégoût depuis plus de treize ans, devait leur être particulièrement tentant…

« Allez Naruto, songea-t-il en reportant son regard sur la flamme rouge feu qui se battait sans même se douter du danger qui pesait sur elle. Vas-y, montre-leur que tu n'es pas un démon. Montre-leur ce que tu vaux réellement… »

xxxxx

« Tu vas payer… »

Mu par cette seule pensée, Naruto bondit de nouveau sur Itachi dans l'intention de lui lacérer le visage, son aura de chakra plus flamboyante que jamais. Le Sharingan prévit le coup sans problème, mais la vitesse de l'enfant-démon était telle qu'Itachi ne put que l'éviter partiellement. Les griffes démesurées eurent le temps d'entailler profondément son épaule, alors qu'il se projetait en arrière et commençait à courir sur les toits. Mais Itachi savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, il avait eu le temps de repérer la plupart des anbus qui le cernaient. En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas hésité face à une telle barrière. Il aurait forcé le passage, ouvert une brèche dans le cercle à l'aide de son Sharingan ou de son ninjutsu et aurait disparu avant même que les autres Anbus aient pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup de facteurs négatifs le faisaient douter de la réussite d'une telle initiative : il était infiltré en plein territoire ennemi, à découvert et sans possibilité de véritablement se cacher à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. De plus, il devait l'admettre, l'attaque de Konoha et son rapide combat contre Gaara l'avaient affaibli, en partie parce qu'il avait dû user des Arcanes Lunaires pour calmer le porteur de Shukaku. Et c'était sans compter son combat contre un Naruto-Kyûbi déchaîné. Combat qui en s'éternisant, tournait inexorablement à son désavantage…

Un cri de rage derrière lui le ramena brusquement à la réalité et il bondit dans les airs, juste avant que le toit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt vole en éclats, pulvérisé par le poing de Naruto. Non, l'idée de s'enfuir était à exclure sans regrets. Tourner le dos à un Naruto dans cet état pour s'occuper d'autres adversaires, en l'occurrence d'Anbus de haut niveau, était purement suicidaire.

« Mais que faire ? songea Itachi en esquivant une nouvelle fois d'extrême justesse la main aux griffes acérées. Il résiste à tout, même aux Arcanes Lunaires ! »

Depuis le début, il essayait de soumettre Naruto à son Mangekyû Sharingan, ses autres jutsus ne servant en réalité qu'à le ralentir et le déstabiliser. Mais rien à faire, à chaque fois qu'il utilisait les pouvoirs hypnotiques de ses yeux, c'était pour se retrouver face à un mur. L'aura rouge qui enveloppait Naruto, matérialisation du chakra de Kyûbi, lui renvoyait ses illusions avec une telle intensité qu'il restait parfois sous le choc, touché par sa propre offensive.

« Et pas la peine d'espérer de l'aide de la part des autres, se dit Itachi en repensant à ses collègues de l'Akatsuki. Trop dangereux. Ils n'interviendront jamais avec tous ces Anbus présents… Et en plus, j'ai laissé filer Gaara ! Non, c'est sûr, ils n'ont aucun raison de venir, ils ont plus important à faire… »

Impossible de s'échapper et pas d'aide à attendre de l'extérieur. La situation était préoccupante, et Itachi ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser durer plus longtemps. Naruto avait beau se fatiguer à attaquer ainsi à tort et à travers, il gardait toujours l'avantage grâce à sa vitesse et à l'imprévisibilité de ses forces. Viendrait le moment où Itachi ne pourrait éviter sa frappe meurtrière…

Tout en faisant son possible pour freiner Naruto et l'éviter, Itachi leva de nouveau ses yeux rouge rubis vers le cercle d'Anbus, et crut reconnaître parmi eux Kakashi. A découvert, le ninja aux cheveux argentés observait le combat avec attention. Le porteur du Sharingan sentit une colère sourde monter en lui en comprenant qu'il ne craignait aucune attaque de sa part.

« Il sait que je ne peux pas m'en prendre à lui avec un démon à combattre. Ils savent tous que je ne peux rien leur faire tant que Naruto est à mes trousses ! songea-t-il avec fureur en apercevant une femme à côté de Kakashi qui regardait également l'affrontement, et qu'il identifia comme étant la Godaime. Ils craignent bien plus Kyûbi ! Ils le laissent faire le sale boulot, peut-être même qu'ils espèrent qu'après m'avoir tué, ce démon restera tranquille !… **Je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction !** »

Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Itachi puisa dans ses réserves de chakra déjà sérieusement entamées et exécuta rapidement des signes avec ses mains. Prenant une grande inspiration, il fit aussitôt volte-face et cracha une énorme boule de feu sur Naruto. Ce dernier évita sans peine la balsamine enflammée, et remarqua juste à temps la nuée de shurikens qui arrivait sur sa gauche. De suite, il déploya une puissante onde de chakra qui fissura les immeubles alentours en plus de repousser les projectiles, mais il ne put contrer Itachi qui l'attaquait par derrière avec un kick magistral en plein dos. Projeté contre un bâtiment, il avait à peine touché le mur que déjà un main impérieuse le retournait et l'immobilisait.

**« Mangekyû Sharingan, les Arcanes Lunaires ! »**

Concentrant toutes ses forces dans ses yeux, Itachi plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. Il vit les pupilles rouge sang de l'enfant-démon se rétrécir davantage sous le coup de la stupeur et de la colère, comme interdisant le passage. Mais Naruto, pris de court par la soudaine vivacité de son ennemi, ne put le repousser encore une fois. Itachi pénétra dans son esprit, mais c'est alors qu'il entendit des éclats de voix…

xxxxx

_BLANG !_

Un grand bruit de ferraille, comme si quelqu'un se jetait contre les barreaux d'une cage.

- Laisse-moi sortir ! grogna une voix rauque pleine de colère et d'excitation. Laisse-moi sortir, ou on va y passer tous les deux !

- Jamais ! répondit avec hargne une voix plus claire, une voix de jeune garçon. Je sais me débrouiller seul !

- Ah ! Si tu vis toujours, c'est grâce, et uniquement grâce à mon chakra ! Mais t'es tellement empoté, tu n'arrives même pas à foutre une raclée à un ninja de dernière zone ! Laisse-moi sortir, et je te l'égorge en deux secondes !

_BLANG !_

- Arrête ça, c'est mon affaire, fous-moi la paix !

- Tchh, Itachi est venu pour un démon, pas pour un gamin ! C'est **moi** qu'il veut, cette histoire **me** concerne, et c'est à **moi** de régler ça !

_**BLANG !**_

Un autre fracas de métal, plus fort encore que le précédent.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! répéta la voix d'enfant, plus aiguë et plus serrée comme si son propriétaire souffrait. Je ne te laisserai jamais prendre le contrôle de moi-même ! Qui me dit que tu me céderas la place lorsque Itachi sera vaincu ? Que tu ne recommenceras pas un carnage comme il y a 13 ans ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute manière ! rugit la première voix. Tu as besoin de moi, pas seulement de l'infime partie de mon chakra que tu parviens à gérer ! Laisse-moi intervenir, ou alors, tu préfères finir comme Gaara et ce baka de Sasuke?

- Eh, y a que moi qui ait le droit de dire ça !

Un feulement caverneux retentit, suivi d'un autre fracas de ferraille.

- Arrête ça, j'te dis ! cria la voix d'enfant, épuisée et traversée de sanglots. Ça fait trop mal…

- **Alors, cesse de me retenir !** Sans ta volonté, le sceau perd un de ses principaux piliers, et je pourrais agir en personne ! Itachi mort, Gaara et Sasuke seront vengés ! C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Je… Oui, mais je ne sais plus… Tuer quelqu'un… fit l'autre d'un ton plus faible et indécis. Et puis, je ne sais pas si ce qu'il leur a fait est définitif…

- Plus le temps de t'expliquer, ou il t'arrivera la même chose ! Cesse de tergiverser, laisse-moi sortir ! Que je lui fasse regretter le moment où il a décidé de me capturer !

- Jamais, plutôt mourir ! Itachi peut me tuer, tu n'agiras pas !

- Grrr, ma vie dépend de la tienne, morveux, alors si tu crois que je vais attendre que la mort vienne me chercher… !

_**BLANG!**_

Survint une nouveau vacarme de métal, dépassant tous les autres…

**- Kyûbi !**

…suivi de crissements assourdissants, comme du fer qui se tord face à une trop grande pression.

**- Enfin !** clama la voix rauque dans un rictus de joie.

**- Kyûbi, non !**

Résonnaalors un souffle puissant et dévastateur qui couvrit toute autre voix, comme si une tempête trop lontemps contenue se déchaînait, la porte qui la retenait enfin ouverte.

xxxxx

**- Dégage de là !**

A peine eut-il entendu ces mots qu'Itachi sentit une aura surpuissante déferler sur lui. Soudain pris de panique, il tenta de renforcer son Sharingan, mais un choc dont il ignorait la provenance lui fit perdre toute notion du temps. Projeté loin en arrière, il n'avait même pas encore touché le sol qu'une douleur vive et brûlante lui vrilla le visage. Il tomba lourdement à terre et roula sur plusieurs mètres, tel un pantin désarticulé. Mais les contusions causées par cette chute n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'il ressentait au visage. A genoux et recroquevillé sur lui-même, Itachi se retint d'abord d'hurler puis éclata en cris et gémissements de douleur, les mains crispées sur ses yeux. L'esprit engourdi par une souffrance sans nom, il sentit alors le liquide chaud et gluant couler entre ses doigts, descendre le long de sa joue gauche, perler dans son cou. Abasourdi et tremblant sous la douleur, il écarta ses mains de son visage.

Elles étaient rouges. Rouges de sang. **Son** sang. Mais ce n'était pas la vision de cette substance bien-connue qui l'effrayait le plus. Ce n'était pas non plus la douleur lancinante et brûlante qui lui couvrait le visage. C'était pire que ça.

Il ne voyait plus de l'oeil gauche.

Plus de couleurs, plus de formes, plus de mouvements. Juste le vide et les ténèbres, et cette douleur aiguë, insoutenable, qui lui vrillait l'orbite.

- Un petit souvenir de Kyûbi. Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, je te réserve exactement la même chose pour l'autre oeil, fit une voix rauque et méprisante, mais en même temps amusée.

_To be continued…_

xxxxx

(nda : Woaaaa, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais terminer avec ces trois mots, ça fait classe et ça énerve...lol. Je suis méchante, hein ? Encore, hein ? L'action est à peine lancée, je trouvais que ça faisait bien de couper ici… Nan nan, lâchez ce marteau, laissez votre ordi et cette chère Elenthya tranquilles, sans eux vous ne connaîtrez pas la suite…n.n)

Kyûbi / _en mode Peluche, sautille en hurlant de joie_ : **Gryahahaha !** Enfin j'entre en scène ! Chers lecteurs, attendez-vous à de l'action, à du sang, à de la violence pure et dure, à…

Elenthya l'auteur / _cherche sous le bureau_ : Personne n'a vu la muselière ? Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs…

Kyûbi : Attention à la casse ! Kyûbi est dans la place !

Thya : C'qu'il est chiant…

Shikamaru : Il fait trop de bruit pour une peluche…

Thib : Notre chère auteur voulait un Pikachu pour son p'tit frère, et apparemment, y a un truc qu'a bugé dans la commande à Jouetclub…

Itachi : Wouin, et pourquoi je perds un oeil, hein ? Ca va nuire à mon charme irrésistible !

Elenthya / _se creuse la tête_ : Euh… eh bien…

Kyûbi : **C'était pour le fun !**

Sasuke : Mais faites-le taire !

Elenthya / _fait le tour du bureau_: **Mais où est cette (biiiip) de muselière à la con !**

Kyûbi : Là où Kyûbi passe, tous les gros vilains se ramassent !

Sakura : Et aussi débile que Naruto, avec ça…

Naruto : Plait-il ?

Kyûbi : Là où Kyûbi passe, les….

_/ grand silence soudain /_

Elenthya / _sort la tête de son armoire_ : Tiens, quelqu'un a trouvé la muselière ?

Gaara / _passe en s'époussetant les mains_ : Non, Kyûbi fait juste connaissance avec la corbeille à papiers.

Kyûbi / _la tête coincée dans la poubelle_ : Grmblmbmbmglrmb….

Elenthya / _se jette sur Gaara et l'embrasse_ : Je t'adore !

Gaara : Je sais, je sais…

Voilà ! je vous assure que je fais mon possible pour poster régulièrement, mais c'est dur ! Alors n'oubliez pas les reviews, tout auteur un brin expérimenté vous affirmera qu'elles stimulent les neurones, font travailler les zygomatiques et boostent étrangement la motivation ! Alors revieeeeeeeeeews !

Kyûbi /_saute dans tous les sens après s'être débarrassé de la poubelle_ : Yahahaha ! Oui, bande de pauvres mortels, reviewez, vous obtiendrez peut-être ma clémence ! Je vais faire un malheur, ce petit prétentieux d'Itachi n'a plus qu'à compter ses abattis, je vais les lui faire bouffer !

Thya : Hum, attends, attends, tu n'as pas encore lu la suite ! Qui sait, ça ne va peut-être pas se passer comme prévu…

Kyûbi /_freine aussi bien qu'un toon consterné, avec des oreilles tombant jusqu'à terre et des yeux exorbités_: **KOAAAAA ?** Serais-tu en train de me dire que cette auteur à la con a prévu un retournement de situation? Mais comment… !

Thib : Ah, tu verras bien…

Kyûbi /_court à nouveau_: **Elenthya, viens iciiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Répondeur : Elenthya est partie en excursion aux Galapagos pour une durée indéterminée, il est inutile de laisser un message après le bip…

Mdr, allez gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine n.n !

Elenthya (qui n'a fait que se cacher dans son armoire…)


	14. Itachi vs Kyûbi: un combat inégal ?

Salut à tous !n.n

Zut, je ne trouve pas d'excuses pour justifier mon retard… (**Thya** : Peut-être parce qu'il y en a pas ?- **Elenthya** :…) Euh, ça vous va si je dis que trois méchants ninjas surgis des ténèbres mêmes ont pris en otage mon ordinateur pendant ces dernières semaines ? Non ?… je m'en doutais -.-… Alors prenez vous en à mon père, mon frère et ma mère qui utilisent ce pauvre ordi au détriment de mes fics T.T, et aussi au jeu de réseau Conquer, qui me mange mes rares heures de loisirs… (**Thib** : **C'est pas bientôt fini oui, de te chercher des excuses !)**

Bon, mis à part le fan-club tout entier « Itachi I love you » qui m'est tombé dessus à grands cris, suivi par le mouvement de fans « Je hais Itachi » pris d'allégresse, j'ai cru comprendre que le dernier chapitre était bien passé… héhé, j'en suis contente… Voici donc le suivant qui répondra (peut-être) à vos questions, mais d'abord les réponses aux reviews !n.n

**Kika** : Tiens tiens, c'est moi ou c'est bien la première fois que tu reviews ? Alors (re) bienvenue n.n ! Contente que ce que j'écrive te plaise, en espérant que ça durera ! Kiss et merci !

**Underphoenix **: (Franchement, à chaque fois je me le dit : qu'il est bô ton pseudo…) Héhé, merci d'être toujours là, voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant que tu apprécieras n.n !

**Princesse d'Argent** : héhé, j'attendais avec impatience ta réaction… Ton Titichi va mal, mais si tu l'aimes autant, qu'il soit amoché ainsi ne te gênera pas…(lâche pas l'affaire, si ça se trouve, plus personne n'en voudra, ce sera le moment de t'en occuper ! lol) Je n'ai pas vu Brice de Nice, je sais donc pas tellement si c'est ressemblant… En revanche Kyûbi est peut-être allé au cinéma en douce ! (…euh ?… **KYÛBI, AU PIED ! ****EXPLIQUE-TOAA!**) Héhé, voici la suite… Naruto va-t-il s'en sortir ? Kissous et merci de ta review, ma tite puce n.n !

**Tsukieina** : Wé, une autre passionnée ! Je croyais être la seule ici à m'exprimer pleinement dans mes reviews, youpi ya quelqu'un d'autre aussi enthousiaste n.n ! Naruto s'en sortira, peut-être, peut-être pas ? Je te laisse lire la suite ! Gros kissous !

**Tachiya **: Waw, pas mal le coup du miroir, tu sais qu'au tout début, j'y avais songé ? Enfin, encore une partisane du mouvement « Je hais Itachi », héhé… Itachi qui attaque Kakashi, ça aurait pu… Mais je voulais faire avancer les choses entre Kyûbi et Naruto, donc voilà… En tout cas, voici la suite, la suite ! Bonne lecture, et kissous !

**Stingmon **: LOOOL, et une abonnée de plus au mouvement « Je hais Itachi », une ! _« C'est comme ça qu'il a du charme, Itachi : la moitié du visage en moins! »_, t'es peut-être un peu dur avec lui, là, non ? (mdr c'est moi qui dit ça n.n) Merci de tes compliments et pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur ! J'ai bien besoin d'encouragements, vu que je bloque depuis 2 semaines sur le chapitre 16… Enfin, enfin, bonne lecture et kiss !

**Nalahalliwell et Cordonsbleu** : Héhé, oui, où tout cela va-t-il mener ? (Moi-même je le sais pas lol non je blague… à moitié) Ravie que tu suives toujours malgré mes défauts persistants (entres autres les chaps trop courts lol) et merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

Allez, sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 14 ! Et com' d'hab', n'oubliez pas, qui que vous soyez : **reeeeeeevieeeeeeeeeews !**

xxxxx

_Il ne voyait plus de l'oeil gauche._

_Plus de couleurs, plus de formes, plus de mouvements. Juste le vide et les ténèbres, et cette douleur aiguë, insoutenable, qui lui vrillait l'orbite._

_- Un petit souvenir de Kyûbi. Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, je te réserve exactement la même chose pour l'autre oeil, fit une voix rauque et méprisante, mais en même temps amusée._

**Chapitre 14 : Kyûbi VS Itachi ; un combat inégal ?**

Pris de convulsions de douleur et de dégoût, Itachi leva péniblement la tête dans la direction de Naruto. Debout près du mur, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, mais on lisait dans son regard qu'il n'était plus le même. Jusqu'ici, Itachi n'avait vu dans ses yeux qu'une rage non dissimulée, brûlante. Une volonté presque palpable de venger ses amis. Une colère franche qui réclamait une revanche.

Mais à présent, les pupilles rouges et fendues de Naruto exprimaient tout autre chose. Une haine au premier abord plus douce, mais qui ne cachait qu'à moitié un désir de violence et de sang pétrifiant. Une lueur enflammait ce nouveau regard, mêlant joie et folie, de celles que l'on voit dans les yeux d'un meurtrier à qui l'on donne, après de longues années d'emprisonnement, l'attirante possibilité de recommencer ses méfaits.

Un rictus malfaisant anima les lèvres de Naruto tandis qu'il léchait les griffes couvertes de sang de sa main droite.

- Du sang d'Uchiwa, qui plus est d'un porteur du Mangekyû Sharingan… Hum… tout compte fait, je ne m'arrêterai pas aux yeux.

Il eut un petit ricanement, qui découvrit un peu plus ses canines démesurées. Dans son esprit, il n'avait bien sûr jamais été question de laisser partir Itachi avec de simples blessures.

- Alors, Uchiwa ? dit la voix éraillée de Kyûbi, comme s'il allait parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que cette simple égratignure suffit à arrêter le grand Itachi ?

Le ninja serra ses poings trempés de sang. D'après la douleur qu'il ressentait, centrée en une longue ligne courant de sa temps gauche à sa pommette droite, "égratignure" était plus qu'un euphémisme. Rassemblant tant que mal ses esprits, Itachi analysa cette situation qu'il n'avait absolument pas envisagé, bien que prévisible.

Manifestement, Kyûbi agissait comme bon lui semblait. Naruto avait dépassé la limite que Gaara n'avait osé franchir. Mais l'avait-il fait volontairement, ou Kyûbi était-il parvenu à contourner les pouvoirs du sceau qui le retenait ? Itachi n'en savait rien. Mais au point où il en était, il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que les choses n'empirent pas…

Le sourire de Kyûbi s'élargit alors qu'il ressentait plus qu'il ne voyait l'hésitation de son adversaire. Il s'avança d'un pas tranquille et sûr vers lui puis vira légèrement sur sa droite, comme s'il suivait un grand cercle invisible dont Itachi serait le centre. Sans le quitter du regard, tel un fauve qui se délecterait de l'angoisse de sa proie.

- Pourtant, je dois admettre que tu es fort. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant envie de me battre. Prêt à relever le défi ?

Gagner du temps. C'était la seule chose à faire.

- Je pensais qu'à la seconde même où tu serais libre, je serais déjà mort et la moitié du village avec moi, dit Itachi d'un ton se voulant détaché, alors qu'il essayait de maîtriser, sinon d'ignorer la douleur qui battait par à-coups à son oeil. Où est passée ta rage légendaire ?

Naruto ralentit imperceptiblement, alors qu'une étrange lueur traversait furtivement son regard. Si la réplique l'avait surpris ou déstabilisé, il n'en montra pas plus.

- Moi aussi, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais je crois que pour une fois, je vais faire les choses très lentement.

Sa langue passa sur ses dents aiguisées et encore immaculées.

- C'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je pense que je vais adorer.

Itachi se crispa : la violence à peine cachée dans les yeux de Naruto ne cessait de se renforcer, tout comme l'aura rouge qui l'entourait. Et toutes ces envies de sang étaient tournées vers lui. Viendrait l'instant où cette rage éclaterait sans retenue…

« Il pense me faire peur, et c'est pas loin en effet. Un vrai démon… Mais s'il croit que je vais l'implorer pour ma vie, il se trompe ! »

Refusant d'abandonner, Itachi s'apprêta à utiliser les shurikens dissimulés dans sa manche en prévision d'une situation semblable. Mais il avait à peine remué la main qu'une véritable tornade rouge était déjà sur lui et l'expulsait contre un des immeubles.

- Pas assez rapide. Il va falloir trouver autre chose, railla Kyûbi. Mon pauvre Itachi…

Ce dernier retomba à terre, retenant par fierté un cri de douleur. A moitié sonné par l'attaque fulgurante, il perçut néanmoins le « pauvre Itachi » et sentit de nouveau la colère le gagner. Une colère où s'ajoutait bien malgré lui du désespoir.

- Je t'interdis de me mépriser ainsi ! Ou je…

Un souffle, un bruissement derrière lui, et il sentit de nouveau les griffes de Naruto déchirer sa chair, lacérer son dos d'un geste rageur.

- Tchh ! Le mépris est la seule chose que tu m'inspire ! déclara-t-il en fixant Itachi qui tentait de s'éloigner, et tombait finalement à genoux quelques mètres plus loin, haletant. J'en ai entendu des choses sur toi, à travers les oreilles de Naruto. Même si ce morveux n'écoute rien de ce que l'on dit, j'ai pu comprendre l'essentiel. Et ça m'a quelque peu impressionné, un gamin de 13 ans qui massacre méthodiquement toute sa famille… ajouta-t-il, dédaigneux.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Personne, pas même Sasuke ne…

- Et à la limite, je m'en fous ! Des disputes, des règlements de comptes au sein des clans humains, il y en a toujours eu, et il y en aura toujours ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas, mais tu penses avoir droit à mon respect parce que tu as su trucidé tous tes proches ? Tu te trompes, un démon ne respecte rien, c'en est l'essence même !

Une nouvelle approche foudroyante, un nouveau coup, cette fois en plein buste, envoyèrent Itachi au sol, si violemment qu'il ne parvint plus à se relever. Alors que l'Uchiwa, submergé par la douleur, sentait peu à peu ses forces l'abandonner, Kyûbi au contraire gagnait en puissance, mu par la colère. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, le regard de l'enfant-démon se voila.

- Mais c'est à croire que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Il est une personne que j'estime énormément, et tu as bien de la chance que ce ne soit pas toi. Parce que ce gars-là, je le hais tout autant que je le respecte.

Une nuance de tristesse et de désapprobation assombrit la voix rauque de Kyûbi, mais Itachi la remarqua à peine. Sans qu'il ait pu faire un geste, une main l'attrapa brutalement au cou, le souleva de terre et le plaqua contre un mur. Vaguement, il réalisa qu'il était dans la même situation que son frère un peu plus tôt. Sauf que lui, contrairement à Sasuke, il n'allait a priori pas s'en sortir.

Dans un geste désespéré, il saisit le bras qui sans le tenir au-dessus du sol, l'étouffait peu à peu d'une poigne de fer. De son oeil valide, il chercha le regard de son bourreau. Les yeux rouge sang de l'enfant-démon flamboyaient, habités par la fureur de Kyûbi, tandis qu'un nouveau sourire sadique découvrait ses crocs.

- Si peu de résistance. Y a pas à dire, tu t'es bien foutu de nous… murmura le renard. Alors tu croyais pouvoir nous capturer, moi et Shukaku ? Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire une chose : c'est pas demain la veille que les démons se soumettront aux humains, Akatsuki ou pas. On a pas été créés pour ça. Et ce doit être à peu près la seule chose pour laquelle on est d'accord.

Il resserra son étreinte, ce qui comme il l'espérait arracha un gémissement à Itachi. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent alors que ses griffes s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la chair du cou de sa victime. Pour Kyûbi, une vision des plus alléchantes.

- En fait, c'est un peu grâce à toi si je suis libre à présent. Alors, pour te remercier, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit rapide. J'aurais bien le temps de m'amuser après. Avec tes potes de l'Akatsuki, notamment… ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire de gorge.

Lentement, il éleva sa main droite au-dessus de la tête d'Itachi. Les longues griffes déjà couvertes de sang chuintèrent dans les airs.

- Adieu Uchiwa. Et ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je t'envoie ton frère et tout Konoha dans la journée pour te tenir compagnie aux Enfers.

Les griffes étincelèrent à la lumière du soleil puis fondirent sur leur cible dans un sifflement. Instinctivement, Itachi ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, attendit.

Un souffle. Puis plus rien.

xxxxx

_To be continued..._

Héhé, non je blague, hein? Lâchez cet ordi, il vous a rien fait. Et continuez! n.n

xxxxx

D'interminables secondes passèrent. Au cours desquelles il ne ressentit rien. Etait-il déjà mort, ou était-ce un autre jeu de Kyûbi, qui attendait qu'il rouvre les yeux pour lui porter le coup fatal, afin qu'il voit son tueur en face ?

Un silence inquiétant. On n'entendait plus le bruissement des flammes, qui caractérisait l'aura rouge entourant Naruto. On ne la ressentait même plus.

Prudemment, Itachi entrouvrit un oeil et croisa le regard de l'enfant-démon. Il était comme pétrifié, sa main arrêtée à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de sa proie. Mais les expressions qui défilaient dans ses pupilles rouge sang prouvaient qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que Kyûbi, le démon-renard en personne, montre de l'étonnement… et de la peur.

- …Je t'avais dit de ne pas me résister, fit la voix rauque de Kyûbi, où se mêlaient la colère et l'effroi.

- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit, répondit alors une autre voix qui sortait également de la bouche de Naruto, au timbre un peu fatigué mais clair et décidé.

- La ferme, gamin ! Et fous-moi la paix, ou je t'égorge toi aussi ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser essayer de m'enfermer à nouveau derrière ce sceau, tu te trompes !

- Oh, mais je ne vais pas seulement essayer, je vais le faire ! Dégage, Kyûbi, c'est mon corps !

L'enfant-démon fut alors pris de tremblements, comme s'il luttait contre une force intérieur incontrôlable. Interloqué, Itachi vit la couleur rouge des yeux de son ennemi virer dangereusement au bleu. Le bleu de ceux de Naruto !

**- Noon !**

Comme frappé par la foudre, l'enfant-démon lâcha sa proie et tomba à genoux. A nouveau libre, Itachi s'effondra lui aussi et chercha à reprendre son souffle, haletant. Dérouté, il jeta un regard à Naruto face à lui. Les mains crispées sur sa tête, ce dernier paraissait en pleine crise d'épilepsie. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il marmonnait des mots inintelligibles et sans suite, fixant le vide de ses yeux exorbités dont les pupilles d'un étrange violet viraient tantôt au rouge, tantôt au bleu. S'ajoutait à cet état plus qu'inquiétant l'apparence de son aura de chakra rouge, qui par moments semblait sur le point de s'éteindre, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, plus flamboyante que jamais.

Tout en massant son cou meurtri, Itachi esquissa un mouvement pour se relever. Aussitôt l'enfant-démon fit un bond en arrière, comme si quelque chose l'avait soudainement brûlé. Un court instant, son aura redevint aussi forte et ardente qu'auparavant, peut-être même plus.

**- T'approche pas !** hurla la voix mi-rauque, mi-enfantine.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il retomba en pleine crise, mais Itachi eut le temps de croiser son regard, et resta pétrifié en songeant à quoi il lui faisait penser : à un loup. Un loup qui terrorisait un petit village autrefois, et qu'il avait été chargé d'abattre seul, du temps où il était encore genin. Il y était parvenu en l'immobilisant grâce à des jutsus de pièges, mais jusqu'au bout l'animal s'était débattu, malgré ses blessures et l'épuisement. Et le regard était le même. Un regard sauvage, carnassier, empli de colère et de peur. Le regard de celui qui après avoir régné en maître comme son instinct le lui dictait, voyait à présent sa fin approcher, et avait encore du mal à l'admettre.

Au souvenir de cet adversaire vaincu, Itachi sentit ses forces revenir et parvint à se mettre debout. La vue de l'enfant-démon, déstabilisé à ce point, le ragaillardit tout particulièrement.

- Comme c'est pathétique… murmura-t-il en fixant la forme prostrée au sol et prise de convulsions. Ainsi, les démons ne seront jamais au service des humains, c'est ça ?

En guise de réponse, l'enfant-démon lui lança un regard brûlant de rage. Il eut un sursaut pour se remettre debout et foncer vers l'Uchiwa, mais retomba presque aussitôt, incapable de lutter à la fois contre cette force intérieure qui le paralysait et cet ennemi devant lui. Les deux voix de Kyûbi et de Naruto se succédaient dans la bouche du possédé, formant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Mais Itachi comprenait ce qui se passait : deux âmes se battaient pour le contrôle d'un seul corps, et c'était aussi douloureux et difficile pour l'une que pour l'autre.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, morveux, ou il va nous avoir ! parvint à aligner correctement Kyûbi.

En effet, même si l'esprit du démon était bien plus fort que celui de son porteur, il ne pouvait se défendre contre les assauts répétés de Naruto et en même temps se concentrer pour vaincre Itachi. Privilégier la lutte contre l'un de ses ennemis, c'était perdre contre l'autre. Et entre la liberté tant recherchée et son désir de meurtre, Kyûbi ne parvenait pas à choisir.

- Eh ben, qu'il nous tue ! enchaîna Naruto d'une voix résolue. Au moins, je serai sûr que tu ne nuiras plus !

- Espèce d'inconscient ! hurla le démon, d'un ton qui montrait maintenant clairement qu'il avait peur. Ce n'est pas ta mort qu'il veut, ce qu'il te réserve est bien pire que ça ! Pour moi comme pour toi !

Mais Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner, au grand contentement d'Itachi. Ce dernier pensant que les choses avaient suffisamment durées, il s'avança vers l'enfant-démon, un kunaï en main.

- Jamais les humains ne dompteront les démons, répéta-t-il en ricanant. Pourtant, toi comme Shukaku, vous ne faîtes pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Vous êtes tous les deux prisonniers d'un sort lancé par un humain. Et pour peu que vos porteurs aient un semblant de volonté, vous n'êtes pas capables de leur résister, alors que ce ne sont que des gosses, humains eux aussi. Tu me fais rire, Kyûbi…

Itachi brandit son kunaï, qui commença à briller d'une aura rouge presque aussi ardente que celle de son ennemi. A sa vue, l'enfant-démon voulut à nouveau s'enfuir mais ne parvint qu'à s'éloigner de quelques mètres, sa propre aura renforcée dans ce qui semblait être un réflexe de défense.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton bouclier ? railla Itachi, la joie malsaine qu'il ressentait lui faisant oublier ses blessures. Depuis toujours, les Uchiwas sont les maîtres incontestés du feu, je connais les moyens de traverser cette carapace, et dans ton état actuel, tu n'auras pas la force nécessaire pour me repousser !

Maintenant, tout le bras d'Itachi était entouré de son aura pourpre, ainsi que son autre main.

- J'ai encore assez de forces pour vous mettre hors-circuit pour quelques temps, toi et Naruto. Le temps pour mes collègues d'intervenir à la barbe de ces lâches d'Anbus pour vous emmener… Mais une fois "là-bas", Kyûbi, sache que je te ferai payer ce que tu m'as fait !

Itachi s'élança sur l'enfant-démon avant même que ce dernier ait pu tenté de s'esquiver. L'aura du renard se hérissa aussitôt, plus ardente que jamais, mais ne fit pas le moindre mal à l'adversaire. L'empoignant d'une main ferme, Itachi allait frapper, indifférent au hurlement de colère et d'impuissance de Kyûbi…

Quand une forme sombre et gigantesque surgit devant lui et happa Naruto au passage. Les mâchoires du monstre se refermèrent dans un claquement sec sur l'enfant-démon, et emportée par son élan, la créature alla s'écraser contre un bâtiment à l'autre bout de la place. Mais elle s'était à peine arrêtée qu'elle cracha aussitôt sa proie au loin dans un rugissement de bête blessée et s'effondra au sol, sa masse gigantesque se consumant déjà dans des flammes rouges et crépitantes. Projeté en arrière par cette collision si violente, Itachi resta quelques instants bouche bée en reconnaissant le monstre qui disparaissait dans le brasier pourpre : un serpent. Un énorme serpent long d'une dizaines de mètres, aux puissants anneaux sans doute capables d'enlacer plusieurs hommes à la fois et de les broyer aussi facilement que des allumettes.

Il se retourna précipitamment, une rage indicible animant ses traits. Et il le vit. Là-haut, debout sur l'un des immeubles. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Dommage, Itachi, ironisa Orochimaru. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que l'Akatsuki obtiendra Kyûbi.

xxxxx

**Itachi** /_en pleine crise de nerfs_: Gryaaaaaaaah, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je vais toucher au but, y a un pauvre péquenot qui surgit de nulle part et qui m'emmerdeuh !

**Shikamaru** / _essaie de pioncer_: Wouééé, pétage de câble façon Uchiwa, deuxième de la fic… Ils sont vraiment bruyants dans cette famille…

**Sasuke** : Héhé, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui souffre…

**Itachi** /_court partout_: Elenthya ! Elle est où cette abrutie ?

**Kyûbi **/_en mode Peluche, court encore plus vite que lui_: **OUAIS PARFAITEMENT, ELLE EST OU CETTE AUTEUR A LA CON ? QUE JE LUI DEMONTE SA FACE ET SON ORDI ! OSER ME FAIRE PERDRE UN COMBAT, C'EST SÛR ELLE VEUT CREVER !**

**Naruto**: C'est quoi une crise d'épiplexie ?

**Shikamaru** /_fait une insomnie_: **_Epilepsie_**, Ducon !

**Naruto** : Eh !

**Itachi **: **Elle est où, hein, elle est où ?**

**Kyûbi **: **ELENTHYA, RAMENE-TOI !**

**Naruto **: Alors dites, ça veut dire quoi, espilipsie ?

**Sakura **: Epilepsie !

**Naruto **: C'est pareil !

**Sakura **: **Nan !**

**Itachi : ELENTHYA, MONTRE-TOI ! **

**Naruto** : **Si !**

**Kyûbi : OU CRAINS MA COLERE !**

**Sakura : NAN !**

**Naruto : SI !**

**Itachi et Kyûbi : ELENTHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

_/ bordel indescriptible dans la salle /_

**Thib** : Dis-donc, tu comptes te cacher jusqu'à quand ?

**Elenthya l'auteur **/_chuchote_: Chuuuut, moins fort !

**Thya** : Tu sais, l'armoire c'est démodé, ils vont finir par te trouver…

Bon bon bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, l'atmosphère est assez tendue ici… Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de poster des reviews ! Alors n'hésitez pas, c'est le pitit bouton en bas à gauche ! PLEAAAAAASE ! Ca fera venir la suite plus vite, si si, c'est prouvé scientifiquement !

**Sakura : NAAAAAN !**

**Naruto : SIIIII !**

**Itachi et Kyûbi : ELENTHYAAAAAAAAA ! OU ES-TUUUUUUUU?**

**Voix d'outre-tombe : VOS GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUULLLLES !**

_/ énorme explosion, plein de poussière et de gravats qui volent, puis Gaara qui apparaît, entouré de sable et de sang /_

**Gaara** / _la tête dans les mains_ : Ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer… /_inspire profondément_/ …un peu de silence… ça aide… on se calme… mais je sens que je vais craquer...

**Naruto** / _qui surgit indemne d'un tas de sable_ : **YEAH, GEANT, ENCORE MIEUX QUE SPACE MOUNTAIN 4 !**

**Gaara** : …Je craque.

…

…

…

Reviews ? n.n

Kissous à tous

Elenthya


End file.
